Вынужденный брак
by NHScott23
Summary: Перевод фф "A Marriage of Honour" by Cullen McCrazy. Белла вынуждена выйти замуж за бизнесмена Эдварда Каллена, в обмен на то, что Эдвард будет молчать о преступлении, которое совершил ее отец. Полное саммари внутри.
1. Chapter 1

**Оригинальное****название****: ** A Marriage of Honour

**Автор:** Cullen_McCrazy

**Переводчик:** NHScott23

**Дисклеймер:** Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сама история пренадлежит Cullen_McCrazy.

**Саммари:** Белла вынуждена выйти замуж за бизнесмена Эдварда Каллена, в обмен на то, что Эдвард будет молчать о преступлении, которое совершил отец Беллы, Чарли. Но, через некоторое время, Белла осознает, что начинает влюбляться в Эдварда, зная, что он женился на ней только для своего удобства.

**От NHScott23**: Мне очень понравилась эта история, и мне захотелось поделиться ею с вами. Обращаю ваше внимание на то, что эта история была написана парнем. Надеюсь, вам она понравится.

Глава 1

Декабрь 2007

Я помню, как впервые увидела Эдварда Каллена.

Он вошел в школьную столовую с большим парнем и маленькой темноволосой девушкой. Они выглядели как модели.

Я переехала в Форкс несколько дней назад, чтобы жить со своим отцом Чарли. Моя мама недавно снова вышла замуж и собиралась уехать в тур со своим новым мужем, который играл в бейсбол. Я приезжала в Форкс на летних каникулах, но последние несколько лет Чарли отдыхал со мной в солнечном Фениксе. Я вернулась в Форкс и приготовилась к рутинной жизни вместе с Чарли. Вступление в школу в середине семестра было еще одним эпизодом, который надо просто перетерпеть.

К счастью я уже успела познакомиться с несколькими милыми девушками, Анжелой и Джессикой и с несколькими парнями, Майком, Эриком и Тайлером.

Во время ленча я сидела вместе со своими новыми друзьями и увидела, как группа людей вошла в столовую, взяв что-то из буфета, заняв свободный стол.

Джессика поймала мой странствующий взгляд и проследила в том направлении, куда я смотрела. Она хитро мне улыбнулась и с вызовом спросила, - Что, уже заинтересовалась Калленами, да? – а я сделала плохую попытку, притворившись, что меня удивил ее вопрос.

- Извини, кем? – Боже, моя актерская игра была ужасной.

Джессика проигнорировала мою попытку показаться отрешенной и начала рассказывать мне все сплетни, которые она знала о Калленах. Я узнала, что парня с бронзовыми волосами звали Эдвард, большого парня звали Эммет, старший брат Эдварда, а девушка была их младшей сестрой Элис. Даже тихоня Анжела принимала участие в беседе. Мы разговаривали шепотом, и я поняла, что разговаривать про Калленов было как принадлежать к какому-то секретному фан-клубу.

Мне поведали, что они из богатой семьи; у каждого была классная машина, одеты были в дизайнерские вещи, очень привлекательные и вели роскошную жизнь. Оказалось, что они живут в большом белом особняке. По описанию я не узнавала дом, но узнала, что он выделялся среди других, обычных двухэтажных, которые преобладали в городе.

Семья управляла огромной корпорацией, которой принадлежало несколько других компаний, этот бизнес передавался из поколения в поколение уже долгие годы.

Да, похоже, у Калленов было все, о чем можно было только мечтать.

Я внимательно слушала все, что говорила мне Джессика, самая завзятая сплетница из них двоих, а сама тайком бросала на Эдварда взгляды.

Эдвард был прекрасен, высокий, с походкой, которая выглядела так, будто он годами ходил по подиуму, что может быть вполне вероятно с таким-то лицом. Его бледная кожа контрастировала с его бронзовыми волосами и гладкими скулами. Джессика сказала, что он был первым во всех классах, и должен будет взять на себя правление компанией, когда его отец решит отойти от дел.

В тот момент, когда я снова на него посмотрела, он неожиданно повернул голову и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. Я затаила дыхание. Его глаза были неимоверного зеленого цвета, невероятно завораживающие. Я незамедлительно покраснела и опустила голову, полностью смущенная.

_О, Боже, не могу поверить, что он заметил как я на него пялюсь!_

Как бы там ни было, я была спасена звонком, используя его как оправдание, я поспешила в свой следующий класс. Я провела урок не поднимая головы, пытаясь вписаться в окружение, что было не так-то просто, потому, что Майк Ньютон представлял меня множеству людей, имена которых я не в состоянии была запомнить.

Я немного расслабилась к концу дня, до того момента как я осознала, что Эдвард был на моем последнем занятии. Я пыталась не смотреть в его направлении, но не могла не чувствовать его взгляд на мне, когда я представилась учителю, который решил посадить меня на единственное, чертово, свободное место, которое было рядом с Эдвардом.

Он познакомил нас.

- Эдвард, это Изабелла Свон, она новенькая в нашей школе, пожалуйста, поприветствуй ее как своего нового партнера.

- Привет, Изабелла, - ответил он мягко.

Как такое было возможно, его голос был похож на музыку?

- Привет, - едва смогла выговорить я, пока мое лицо покрывалось румянцем, который дошел до самой шеи. Какая идиотка.

Учитель продолжил, - Я думаю, из вас получатся два замечательных партнера.

Я села рядом с Эдвардом и достала свои книги. Больше мы ни слова друг другу не сказали, что было немного неловко, так как я чувствовала какое-то напряжение между нами. Это от него? Он тоже это чувствовал?

Мои темные волосы были как занавес между нами, и мне не хотелось рисковать, и смотреть на него, мне было слишком неудобно. Час тянулся очень медленно, и мне удалось сделать несколько записей у себя в тетради.

Что происходит? Почему у меня такая странная реакция на Эдварда? Он заставлял меня нервничать, и я должна признать, мне он очень нравился, от чего я нервничала еще больше.

Прозвенел звонок, и я быстро покинула класс, сказав небрежное «пока» в его сторону.

Прежде чем уйти, мне нужно было зайти в администрацию, и это заняло у меня чуть больше десяти минут, я нетерпеливо ждала, пока администратор искала нужную форму для заполнения. Я вспомнила, что Форкс был намного медленнее, чем тот город, в котором я раньше жила.

Парковочная стоянка опустела, осталась только моя и еще одна машина. Когда я вышла из здания, лил дождь, и в спешке к своей машине, я не заметила, что кто-то возле нее стоял, и почти врезалась в него.

- Привет, Изабелла.

Я в ужасе посмотрела вверх в лицо Эдварда, который стоял у моей машины.

- Привет, - выдавила я. Черт, почему я не могу быть собранной в самый подходящий момент?

- Ты так быстро покинула класс, я хотел поприветствовать тебя в школе, - сказал Эдвард.

- Да, прости, мне нужно было кое-что сделать, - вот черт, это было не вежливо.

Как бы там ни было, он улыбнулся в ответ.

- Что ж, добро пожаловать в нашу школу.

- Спасибо, - ответила я.

Затем наступила небольшая неловкая пауза, во время которой он смотрел на меня с небольшой улыбкой на губах. У меня что-то на лице? Он, что, смеялся надо мной? Возможно.

- Изабелла, - я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что это слишком рано, но мне бы очень хотелось узнать тебя поближе.

Мое сердце в буквальном смысле остановилось. Что он хотел этим сказать? Я продолжила смотреть на него.

Я заметила, что на его лице появилась досада, его брови нахмурились. Они были такими милыми, так идеально расположились над его глазами.

- Ох, прости, я, очевидно, сказал не то, что нужно. Мне очень жаль, что я сказал это так рано, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Что?

До меня дошло, что мое молчание и то как я на него смотрела, он интерпретировал как негативный жест. Он, что, не понял, что я находилась в ступоре, чтобы ему ответить?

- Подожди! Эм, прости, я просто не ожидала такого поворота событий, - если быть честной, то я была просто в шоке, но мне удалось сказать, - Ага – да, - ответила я с большей решимостью, - Я думаю, это было бы замечательно.

Мне показалось, он облегченно вздохнул, он, что, тоже нервничал? Конечно же, нет, он производил впечатление очень собранного и спокойного человека.

- Отлично, - ответил Эдвард, - Могу я заехать за тобой сегодня, чтобы поужинать?

- Сегодня? – спросила я на повышенном тоне, черт, он, наверно, думал, что я идиотка, - Да, было бы здорово.

Эдвард улыбнулся самой прекрасной улыбкой.

- Я заеду за тобой в семь. Я знаю дом твоего отца.

Я едва заметно кивнула. Эдвард ушел своей «подиумной» походкой обратно к своей машине, Вольво С70, единственная оставшаяся машина на стоянке.

- Эдвард, - прокричала я ему в след.

Он обернулся.

- Пожалуйста, зови меня Белла.

Он кивнул.

- Хорошо, Белла, - он облизал свои губы, когда произнес мое имя, как будто ему нравилось, как оно сходит с его языка.

Я села в машину и опустила голову на руль. Вау.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Когда я ехала домой, в моей голове вертелась лишь одна мысль, как сказать Чарли?

Я решила, что небольшая невинная ложь, не сделает ничего плохого. Чарли очень заботился обо мне, так как я была его единственной дочерью, и иногда слишком сильно выражал свою заботу. Ему еще никогда не по какому поводу не приходилось нервничать из-за парня, так как у меня его никогда не было, и до этого мы не жили вместе. Я не видела причин, чтобы беспокоить его сейчас.

Я вошла в дом, Чарли еще не вернулся. Отлично. Это значит, что он не будет наблюдать за тем, как я расхаживаю по дому как нервная идиотка.

Я начала готовить ужин для Чарли, курица и макароны с сыром, одно из его любимых блюд, так я буду чувствовать себя менее виноватой за то, что оставлю его сегодня вечером. Когда ужин запекался в духовке, я решила подняться к себе и подобрать то в чем я сегодня пойду.

Я открыла свой гардероб, просматривая свою скудную коллекцию вещей. Я не привезла с собой из Феникса огромное количество одежды. Я оставила много шорт и футболок, так как они никак не подходили к этой холодной, дождливой погоде. Я планировала пройтись по магазинам, но теперь было слишком поздно. Наконец я выбрала обтягивающие темно-синие джинсы и свитер с длинными рукавами молочного цвета, а к ним я надену свои сапоги до колена в ковбойском стиле.

Я приняла душ и высушила волосы. Несколько локонов я накрутила, и сейчас они выглядели нормально. Я не особо любила косметику, но сегодня я сделаю исключение, накрасив ресницы тушью и губы светлым блеском.

После того как я была полностью одета, я посмотрела в зеркало, и хотя раньше я чувствовала себя на половину уверенной, сейчас я просто нервничала. Эдвард Каллен приедет за мной, и я обязана выглядеть идеально!

Я услышала, как пришел Чарли, он повесил на вешалку свой дождевик и разрядил свое оружие. Я спустилась по лестнице и почувствовала удовлетворение от того как расширились глаза Чарли. Он очень редко видел меня в чем-либо кроме джинсов и спортивных штанов.

- Куда-то собралась, Белла? – спросил он.

Я поцеловала его в щеку.

- Да, папа, просто поесть где-то с друзьями.

Я решила не вдаваться в лишние подробности, и прежде чем он успел задать мне вопрос, я достала из духовки его ужин.

-Папа, пожалуйста, с пылу и жару, - и я открыла для него пиво из холодильника.

Я действительно чувствовала себя немного виноватой перед Чарли за то, что манипулировала им, но это было так просто, все, что понадобилось так это еда и пиво.

Пока Чарли ужинал и смотрел игру, я сидела на подоконнике и наблюдала, как лил дождь. Где же он? Боже, я нервничала все больше и больше.

Ровно в семь часов, Эдвард подъехал к моему дому, и прежде чем он успел подойти к моей входной двери, я крикнула Чарли «пока», и выбежала, прежде чем он смог меня о чем-то спросить. Я знала, что мне не избежать расспросов, когда я вернусь.

Я открыла дверь и села в машину.

- Белла, - поприветствовал меня Эдвард.

- Привет, - ответила я, мое дыхание сбилось.

Мы отъехали и Эдвард спросил, - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поехать в ресторан, который находится недалеко от города?

Я просто кивнула, я была не уверена, что ему говорить, что обычно говорят самому прекрасному парню на этой планете? Некоторое время мы ехали в тишине, и мне было интересно, куда он меня везет, так как я плохо здесь ориентировалась.

Мы подъехали к ресторану, он выглядел мило и привлекательно. Мы сели за столик друг напротив друга, и завязали небольшой разговор. Он задавал мне много вопросов, какой мой любимый цвет, любимые цветы, что я делала на свой прошлый день рожденья, и все в этом роде. Я едва успевала отвечать на его предыдущий вопрос, а он уже задавал следующий. Мы болтали, ну, я болтала, много.

Еда здесь была превосходной, я заказала равиоли с грибами, а Эдвард заказал стейк, и мы оба пили колу.

И хотя я все еще была немного взволнована, я отвечала на его вопросы так честно, насколько могла, пока мы не закончили с нашей едой.

После того как официантка убрала наши тарелки (уделяя Эдварду немного больше внимания, чем нужно, пока я все еще была там), я заговорила прежде чем он успел задать мне еще один вопрос.

- Как на счет того, чтобы я задала тебе несколько вопросов? – и он ответил мне улыбкой.

- И что же я могу рассказать тебе такого, чего ты уже не слышала из школьных сплетен? – я немного покраснела, так как он знал, что я обсуждала его сегодня с девчонками.

- Ну, как на счет я услышу это от тебя?

Но он не ответил мне.

Я продолжила, - Это не справедливо, что ты продолжаешь меня спрашивать, а у меня нет такого шанса, - и он посмотрел мне в глаза, мое сердце пропустило удар.

- Белла, ты получишь свой шанс, поверь мне, - а затем он попросил счет.

Официантка подошла со счетом, и прежде чем я успела предложить разделить счет пополам, он оплатил его и положил свою руку мне на спину, чтобы проводить из ресторана. Он довел меня до машины, и мы уже ехали обратно, прежде чем я смогла осмыслить, что произошло.

Пять минут назад мы замечательно разговаривали, и на моем первом же вопросе, он поспешил покинуть ресторан, прежде чем я это осознала.

Эдвард ехал очень быстро, намного быстрее, чем я думала, пока не увидела спидометр.

- Ого, Эдвард, притормози, - а он даже и бровью не повел от моего панического голоса.

- Вот так я всегда вожу, - ответил он.

- Пожалуйста, помни, мой отец шеф полиции, будет немного неудобно, если меня остановят за превышение скорости, - сказала я, наполовину умоляя его, чтобы он немного притормозил, и из-за уважения к своему отцу.

Эдвард немного сбавил скорость, но мы были у моего дома, прежде чем я осознала это, и ни слова не было сказано с тех пор как я попросила его ехать потише, я была сильно разочарована, но, как бы там ни было, я надеялась, что это не было нашим последним свиданием.

Эдвард остановил машину за домом, и я приняла это как знак того, что он не хочет заходить в дом, чему я в тайне была рада, это облегчит ситуацию с Чарли.

Эдвард повернулся ко мне и пробежал пальцем по моей щеке. Я содрогнулась.

- Белла, мне сегодня очень понравилось. Я надеюсь тебе тоже, - и я смогла лишь кивнуть.

Эдвард наклонился ко мне. Я сделала тоже самое. Так нежно наши губы соприкоснулись на несколько секунд.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла.

- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард, увидимся завтра.

Я вышла из машины, и пока я не закрыла входную дверь, я чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Я облокотилась головой об дверь и прислушалась к удаляющемуся шуму двигателя машины.

Мое меланхоличное настроение было испорчено криками Чарли.

- Белла!

О, Боже.

- Да, папа, иду, - и я выслушала нескончаемый поток причин тому, почему я была еще слишком молода, чтобы встречаться и почему мне следует сконцентрироваться на учебе.

Я поднялась в свою спальню, переоделась в пижаму, и пошла в ванную почистить зубы. Когда я посмотрела в зеркало, я увидела, что мое лицо все еще было немного красным. Я поднесла пальцы к своим губам, вспоминая прикосновенья губ Эдварда.

Я легла в кровать, и только сейчас я осознала, что не поблагодарила Эдварда за то, что он пригласил меня. Он, должно быть, думает, что я очень грубая. Но, я почувствовала некое тепло, распространяющееся по моему телу, когда я осознала, что смогу отблагодарить его завтра в школе.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Проснулась я рано, приняла душ и оделась, за половину того времени, которое мне обычно нужно по утрам. Мне не терпелось как можно быстрее оказаться в школе и увидеть Эдварда.

Я поспешила из дома, быстро сказав «пока» Чарли, таким образом, избежав его снова. Я была плохой дочерью.

Я села в свою машину и поехала в школу так быстро, как только могла.

Приехав, я пробежалась глазами по парковочной стоянке, чтобы увидеть Вольво Эдварда, но машины не было. Я прождала, пока не прозвенел звонок, а затем мне пришлось торопиться, чтобы добраться до своего класса. Я не смогу увидеть Эдварда до третьего урока, и я напряженно наблюдала за часами, со странным чувством, которое я списала на нервы.

Пришло время третьему уроку, и я вошла в класс с небольшим чувством дрожи, зная, что сейчас, увижу его. Будет ли неловко увидеться с ним, улыбнется ли он мне или просто проигнорирует? Я не имела ни малейшего понятия, а мое сердце трепетало от нервов.

Но урок уже начался, а Эдварда все еще не было. Как странно. Он опаздывает? Урок продолжился, а он так и не появился.

Он пропустил занятие, и мне было интересно, каким будет его оправдание, когда я увижу его во время ленча. Я поспешила в столовую со скоростью, которая была не естественна для человека, столь неуклюжего, как я.

Как бы там ни было, Эдвард не объявился, ни его брат, ни сестра. Я замерла посредине столовой, люди задевали меня, пока я стояла и смотрела на его пустующий стол.

- Привет, Белла, - рядом со мной появилась Джессика.

- Привет, как ты? – Ответила я, все еще оглядываясь по сторонам.

- Да, спасибо, хорошо. Хм, Белла, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь немного отрешенной, - она посмотрела туда, куда был направлен мой взгляд.

- О, до меня дошло, ты уже запала на Эдварда, не так ли? – Радостно сказала она.

Как она догадалась? Но я не собиралась доставлять ей такое удовольствие, подтверждая это. Я так же умолчала о прошлом вечере.

- Что? Нет, конечно же, нет. Мне просто интересно, почему Эдвард не присутствовал на занятии.

- Ну, - сказала она с самодовольством того, кто знает какие-то сплетни. Она продолжила, - никто из Калленов не появился сегодня утром в школе, и это, как бы, трудно не заметить, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

О, я отлично понимала, что она имеет в виду.

- Я была возле учительской сегодня утром и _услышала, _как один из учителей сказал, что семья вынуждена была уехать на несколько дней, по семейным обстоятельствам.

Я с шумом выдохнула, я даже не осознавала, что задержала дыхание.

Все хорошо, с этим я могу справиться. У всех семей случается кризис, и я снова увижу Эдварда, когда он вернется в школу.

- Правда, интересно, что же случилось? – Я старалась прозвучать так, чтобы казалось, что я тоже сплетничаю, чтобы обмануть ее. Я могу справиться с этим, хотя новость не из приятных, я могу потерпеть несколько дней.

Дни превратились в недели.

Недели превратились в месяцы.

Все, что мне могли сказать, так это то, что Каллены переехали на Аляску, по семейным причинам, и не собирались возвращаться. Я не могла задавать много вопросов, из-за страха показаться любопытной.

Это было не нормально, чувствовать подобное к человеку, с которым я провела меньше чем день и один вечер. Я знала это. Но, как бы там ни было, мне казалось, что какая-то часть меня отсутствует. Конечно, Эдвард мог послать мне письмо или просто написать сообщение.

Я подавила желание связаться с ним. Это он уехал, и я оставила за ним право связаться со мной первым.

С течением времени, я осознала, что должна все забыть, и оставить Эдварда в своей памяти как светлое пятно, так как он, явно не хотел меня помнить.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Три года спустя.

Я ехала домой, после рабочего дня в книжном магазине. Я работала сверхурочно по субботам, чтобы оплачивать свои курсы. Я собиралась пойти сегодня в кино вместе с Анжелой, и мне очень хотелось увидеть ее. Прошло уже несколько недель, с тех пор как я видела ее в последний раз.

Когда я подъехала к дому, заметила блестящий черный автомобиль, который был припаркован через дорогу, он бросался в глаза, так как в Форксе не было таких дорогих машин, насколько я знаю. Предположив, что к нашим соседям просто кто-то приехал, я вышла из машины и подошла к входной двери с ключом в руке.

Когда я открывала входную дверь, у меня было странное ощущение, что за мной кто-то наблюдает. Странно. Я вошла в дом и закрыла дверь на замок.

В доме было тихо, как я и предполагала, Чарли не вернется с рыбалки до самого вечера. Я бросила свою сумку и прошла на кухню, чтобы включить чайник и сделать себе кофе. Я уже собиралась поставить чайник на плиту, когда в дверь кто-то постучал, заставив меня, вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Я пошла открыть дверь, думая, что это просто Анжела пришла раньше.

Я открыла дверь с приветливой улыбкой на лице, но, сразу же, замерла.

Это был Эдвард Каллен.

Я застыла на месте, я не знала, что сказать или что делать.

- Здравствуй, Белла. Приятно видеть, что ты помнишь меня.

_Помню его? _

Шок, вероятно, отразился на моем лице. Я не вспоминала про Эдварда Каллена уже много лет, или лучше сказать _старалась_ не думать про Эдварда Каллена, и я проклинала себя за свои предательские мысли, когда они, в очередной раз, вспоминали его лицо.

Я осознала, что все еще стою и пялюсь на него с открытым ртом.

- Проходи, Эдвард. Конечно, я помню тебя.

Если бы ты только знал правду.

Эдвард прошел в гостиную, и я предложила ему присесть. Он сел в одно из кресел, казалось, что он абсолютно расслаблен, в то время как мое сердце билось с бешеной скоростью.

- Как ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Спросила я.

Где же мои манеры?

– Эдвард, ты не хочешь кофе, я только что собиралась себе сделать.

- Было бы неплохо.

Я прошла обратно на кухню, доставая еще одну чашку. Мои руки тряслись, дожидаясь пока закипит чайник, обдумывая миллион вопросов. Зачем он здесь? Что он забыл в моем доме? Он пришел, чтобы повидаться со мной? Где же он был все эти три года? Я закусила губу, обдумывая, какой из вопросов будет подходящим.

Я принесла наши чашки в гостиную, и обнаружила Эдварда, который стоял и рассматривал темный экран телевизора.

– О, спасибо, – сказал он, когда услышал, что я вернулась.

Я поставила его чашку на столик.

- Итак, как поживаешь, Белла? - Спросил он меня, улыбаясь.

- Спасибо, хорошо, все еще здесь, в Форксе, как видишь.

Давай, спроси его, подбадривала я себя.

- Так зачем же ты вернулся в Форкс? – Вот, я спросила.

- Я здесь по делам компании, вообще-то.

- Так у тебя бизнес в Форксе?

- Вообще-то, я пришел к твоему отцу, он скоро вернется? – Он пришел к Чарли? Значит, это как-то связано с полицией, подумала я.

- О, конечно. Нет, он на рыбалке, вместе с Билли Блэком, и его не будет до самого вечера. Но я могу позвонить ему, если хочешь, он собирался посмотреть игру, так что я уверена, если у тебя мало времени, он мог бы вернуться пораньше, – предложила я.

Я знала, что если это было связано с полицией, то Чарли ради этого пропустил бы игру, он очень серьезно относился к своей работе.

- Нет, нет, не нужно. Я не хочу беспокоить шефа полиции в его свободное время. Так что, он все еще рыбачит? – Вскользь спросил он.

- Да, он приобрел какую-то спутниковую программу для лодки, так что он еще больше времени проводит на рыбалке.

- Что ж, ему, наверно, это очень нравится, эти приборы не дешевые.

Я просто кивнула в знак согласия.

Я села на диван, не до конца уверена, что делать или как себя вести.

Эдвард сел напротив и посмотрел на меня.

– Ну, что нового у тебя, Белла?

Мне кажется, или Эдвард изменился, с тех пор как мы виделись? И хотя мы провели очень мало времени вместе, сейчас он казался совсем другим, казался тверже, старше, хотя мы одного возраста.

- Я – хорошо. Собираюсь получить степень по английскому, и работаю в местном книжном магазине, здесь практически ничего не меняется, - ответила я ему.

Мне было немного стыдно, что за три года, мне не особо было о чем интересном ему рассказать.

- Что, ни с кем не встречаешься?

Я поперхнулась кофе, и почувствовала, как мое лицо начинает гореть. Черт.

- Нет, ничего серьезного.

Не было нужды говорить ему о том, что у меня полностью отсутствует личная жизнь.

Он отклонился назад и слегка прикрыл глаза, казалось, его удовлетворил мой ответ.

- А как на счет тебя? – Спросила я в ответ.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня.

- Нет, ничего серьезного, - ответил он.

Отлично, это означало, что у него, возможно, каждый день новая девушка, и еще целый список девушек, которые ухлестывают за ним.

Внезапно, он поставил свою чашку.

- Белла, мне нужно идти, не могла бы ты сказать Чарли, что я заходил, и передать ему сообщение от меня, - я кивнула, - передай ему, что мне известно про операции, и что мне нужно увидеться с ним завтра в участке и поговорить по этому поводу.

Должно быть, это что-то очень важное.

Я немного нахмурилась.

– Эдвард, может, лучше ты придешь сюда? Просто Чарли стал немного старше и это его официальный выходной…

Я запнулась из-за раздраженного выражения лица Эдварда.

- Что я хочу сказать, так это то, что Чарли будет рад тебя видеть, но было бы проще, если бы ты пришел к нам домой.

Я старалась защитить Чарли, он стал немного старше, немного медленным в последнее время, но все еще отлично справлялся со своей работой, я чувствовала, что должна заботиться о нем.

- Хорошо, тогда я заеду завтра днем. Спасибо за кофе, - согласился он и вышел за дверь.

Я наблюдала за ним из окна кухни, он открыл дверь сияющей черной машины. Конечно же, она принадлежала ему, она была как раз в его стиле. Мне было интересно, что же произошло с Вольво.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

BPOV

Я поднялась по лестнице в свою комнату и переоделась для похода в кино вместе с Анжелой. Я приняла хороший горячий душ и под струями горячей воды, которые стекали по мне, я размышляла о визите Эдварда.

Прошло столько лет, а мое отношение к нему нисколько не изменилось, он все еще оставался воплощением бога для меня в моих мечтах. Хотя было заметно, что за столько лет он изменился. Он казался более сдержанным. От семнадцатилетнего мальчишки ничего не осталось. Ну, прошло ведь столько лет, нам всем свойственно меняться в какой-то степени.

Я быстро оделась, высушила волосы, и спустилась вниз, дожидаться Анжелу.

Я включила телевизор, это напомнило мне, как Эдвард пристально смотрел на него. Должно быть, его заинтересовал размер его экрана, по правде, он был громадным, и я была, мягко скажем, поражена, когда Чарли купил его год назад. Он был чересчур большой для нашей гостиной, но Чарли сказал, что ему предложили за него хорошую цену в магазине, и ему очень нравилось смотреть по нему бейсбол. Это делало Чарли счастливым, и мне это было только по душе.

Анжела посигналила мне из машины, и я быстро вышла из дома, мне очень хотелось ее увидеть, и мне не терпелось начать вечер, в сугубо женской компании.

На следующее утро я проснулась от того, что Чарли постучал ко мне в комнату.

- Белла, ты не спишь?

- Да, пап, все в порядке? – я встала и открыла дверь, это не было похоже на него, чтобы он будил меня по утрам.

- Я прочитал твою записку. Эдвард Каллен был вчера здесь?

Я присела на кровать.

- Да, он заходил, когда тебя не было, и сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой по поводу операций, так что он заедет сегодня днем. Все хорошо?

Глядя на моего отца, можно было заметить, как побледнело его лицо.

- Пап, все хорошо? Я не думала, что ты будешь возражать его приходу. Я знаю, что у тебя всегда найдется время для работы.

Я задумалась, не был ли мой отец против того, что я вторглась в его свободное время.

- Да, да, Белла, все хорошо. Мне просто интересно, почему такая срочность.

- Ну, Эдвард сказал, что он пришел именно к тебе, - ответила я.

Чарли спустился вниз по лестнице. Мне уже стало интересно, он не выглядел счастливым по этому поводу. Я волновалась, что же его беспокоило, он всегда был не против того, чтобы заняться полицейской работой в его свободное время, и он любил свою работу.

Теперь я полностью проснулась, так что я встала, приняла душ и оделась. Но меня все еще волновала эта ситуация. Я пошла на кухню и стала готовить нам завтрак, я решила приготовить блинчики.

Пока я мешала тесто, я думала об Эдварде. Неужели он действительно проделал весь этот путь, чтобы поговорить с Чарли? Должно быть это что-то важное, чтобы вернуться в маленький городок, из которого он уехал три года назад, важное настолько, что он не мог уладить все по телефону, и что-то действительно очень, очень важное настолько, что он не смог прислать кого-то другого вместо себя. Эдвард занимал довольно высокую должность в компании, даже я это знала. Что же это могло быть, что он захотел поговорить с Чарли лично? Чтобы это ни было, Чарли выглядел встревоженным.

Я накрыла на стол, и Чарли, наверно, прочитал мои мысли, когда он сказал:

- Так во сколько придет Эдвард? – он потянул за воротник своей рубашки, когда спросил это.

- Я не уверена, он сказал сегодня днем, но время не уточнил, - ответила я.

Чарли что-то пробубнил и продолжил есть. Я осторожно за ним наблюдала, размышляя над всем этим. Я беспокоилась за Чарли, его это тревожило, а я не хотела, чтобы он подвергался такому стрессу.

Я приняла решение.

- Чарли, я ухожу, встречаюсь с Анжелой, - солгала я.

- О, хорошо, вы вчера хорошо провели время? Ты уже спала, когда я вернулся домой от Билли.

- Да, было весело пообщаться, - ответила я.

Я быстренько прибрала со стола и помыла посуду. Я поспешила наверх и посмотрела в зеркало. На мне была белая футболка и джинсы с голубым кардиганом. У меня не было ничего получше, чтобы переодеться.

Я села в машину и достала карту города и окружающую его местность. У меня была догадка, где находился дом Калленов. Я собиралась поговорить с Эдвардом, какие бы дела он не вел с моим отцом, я хотела сказать Эдварду, что мой отец переживает по этому поводу, и чтобы он был с ним полегче. Я знала, что влезаю не в свое дело, но я беспокоилась за Чарли. Я еще никогда не видела у него такой реакции, и мне казалось, что зная Эдварда, он не станет возражать, что я сую нос в чужие дела.

Когда я выезжала за пределы города, в сторону северных дорог, я подумала о своей старой машине. Она, наконец, сломалась несколько лет назад, и я не смогла починить ее. Я попросила своего друга Джейкоба помочь мне, но даже он, механик, сказал, что она уже отправилась в мир иной. Я купила поддержанную машину на свои сбережения, и хотя она была очень надежной, у меня все еще была ностальгия по моей первой машине.

Я поняла, что на самом деле, я очень ностальгический человек, я любила запоминающиеся моменты, как Эдвард Каллен, хотя его и не было рядом все эти годы. Любила своего отца, могла ли я поместить его в эту категорию? С улыбкой на лице, я осознала, что могу. Я так же любила свои книги. И я любила Форкс, который был полон старых вещей, древних магазинов, пожилых людей и богатой историей.

Теперь я должна была сосредоточиться на поиске дома Калленов. Они его не продали, когда переезжали, вместо этого он пустовал все эти годы. Я даже была не уверенна в том, что Эдвард остановился именно там, но в городе было всего несколько домов, которые сдавались в аренду и все они были старомодными, я была уверена, что Эдварду было бы намного удобнее в его собственном доме, чем в арендованном.

Мне пришлось резко затормозить, потому что я чуть не пропустила поворот, так как он был спрятан разросшейся вокруг фауной. Я проехала по подъездной дороге, это был длинный путь, окруженный с обеих сторон большими дубами. Я знала, что у Калленов были деньги от доходов их успешной корпорации, и собственность как эта, подтверждали мою правоту. Тот факт, что они уехали из Форкса и что у них не было нужды продать или сдать дом в аренду, тоже это подтверждал.

Мне было интересно, буду ли я когда-нибудь богата? «Маловероятно» улыбнулась я себе. Никто, ни мама, ни папа не были богаты, хотя мне было известно, что Чарли, наверняка, тратит свои сбережения на вещи, которые недавно появились у нас дома. Хорошо для него, он это заслужил.

Я увидела большой белый дом, нет, не дом, передо мной стояло целое поместье, и я заметила блестящую, черную машину, которая была припаркована снаружи. Значит он здесь.

Интересно, он слышал, как я подъехала?

Я поправила волосы, сделала глубокий вдох и вышла из машины. Я нервничала. Я всегда нервничала, когда была рядом с Эдвардом.

Я поднялась по четырем ступенькам к большой входной двери и громко постучала. Я подождала и постучала еще раз, когда никто не открыл. Он вообще здесь? Я осторожно толкнула дверь, она оказалась открытой.

- Эдвард, - позвала я его.

Ответа не последовало. У него все в порядке? Мне показалось странным, что машина его была возле дома, а дверь была открыта и никто не отвечал. Я прошла дальше в дом и оказалась в задней части дома. Боже, этот дом огромен.

Я неожиданно испугалась, так как Эдвард чуть не врезался в меня, когда вышел из-за угла.

- Ох! О, здравствуй, Эдвард, прости, дверь была открыта и я стучала… - я остановилась, когда заметила, как он часто дышит и что на нем была футболка и шорты. О, Боже, он выглядел сексуально.

- Здравствуй, Белла, рад, что ты не постеснялась и вошла, - сказал он.

Я покраснела и попыталась все ему объяснить.

- Эм, я пришла поговорить с тобой, но ты не ответил, так что я предположила, что что-то случилось, - он поднял руку вверх, чтобы утихомирить меня.

- Все в порядке, я пошутил.

Оу.

- Послушай, я только что бегал, дай мне пять минут, я пойду, переоденусь. Кухня вон там, почему бы тебе пока не налить нам что-нибудь, - он указал на лево. Я кивнула.

Он быстрыми шагами поднялся наверх, а я прошла в огромную кухню. Боже, меня бросило в жар от размеров этого места, а он вчера был в моем маленьком, старом доме, который даже не занимал и третьей части этого.

Мне было интересно, что происходило наверху, Эдвард, наверно, сейчас в душе, вода спадает с его тела, волосы потемнели от воды. У меня была не очень хорошая фантазия в таких вещах, подумала я с улыбкой.

Так, надо сфокусироваться, я нашла несколько чашек в верхнем ящике и достала их. Я осмотрелась в поисках кофе и после того, как я открыла несколько ящиков, я нашла то, что искала. Я подошла к холодильнику, в надежде обнаружить там молоко, к моему удивлению, холодильник был полностью заполнен свежей едой. Хотя Эдвард пробыл в городе только один день, дом выглядел так, будто никто никогда не уезжал. Меня поражала та роскошь, которой располагали богатые люди. Он, наверно, попросил кого-то придти и забить для него холодильник. Я не могла представить Эдварда в супермаркете с тачкой.

Я присела на стул, наслаждаясь видом, который открывался из окна – пологая поляна и река. Я услышала, как сзади меня появился Эдвард.

- Мм, вкусно пахнет, - сказал он и с благодарностью взял одну из чашек.

Какого черта! Эдвард выглядел как модель в его светло голубом свитере с длинными рукавами и темными кроссовками, вся одежда, конечно же, была дизайнерской. Повседневные вещи Эдварда немного отличались от моих.

- Теперь, чем я могу помочь тебе, Белла?

Мне нравилось то, как он произносил мое имя. Но я не могла позволить этому отвлечь меня от той причины, по которой я здесь.

- Я хотела обсудить твои дела с моим отцом.

Я ждала от него ответа, но он просто продолжал смотреть на меня.

- Продолжай, - сказал он, когда я остановилась.

- Ну, могу я поинтересоваться, о чем именно ты хотел поговорить с Чарли? Просто, когда он получил сообщение, что ты приходил, он казался очень взволнованным, а Чарли моложе не становиться, и я хотела узнать, если твои дела могут подождать немного, потому что мне не нравиться видеть его таким, взволнованным и встревоженным, - мне казалось, что я говорю слишком быстро, я опустила глаза.

На его молчание, я посмотрела вверх на его лицо, дожидаясь ответа. Я была в шоке. Его лицо заметно, внезапно потемнело от гнева, и я почувствовала, как ускорилось мое сердцебиение.

- Белла, я не удивлен, что твой отец нервничает из-за того, что я хочу поговорить с ним. Вообще, я удивлен, что он не сбежал из города при упоминании моего имени.

Что происходит?

- Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? – повысила я свой голос.

Неожиданно, я очень рассердилась, чувствуя, что должна защитить своего отца.

- Белла, я не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивалась. Мне кажется, тебе лучше уйти, - ответил Эдвард.

- Черта с два, я уйду. Что происходит? Скажи мне, - кричала я на него.

- Белла, прошу, уйди, это касается только меня и твоего отца, - сказал он.

- Ни за что, если это касается его, то это касается и меня. Очевидно, что это не официальное разбирательство полиции. Я хочу знать все, - моя голова кружилась от всего сказанного.

- Белла, поверь мне, ты не захочешь это знать, - ответил Эдвард.

Я с силой ударила рукой по столу.

- Нет, я хочу, - сказала я, - я хочу все знать. Чарли мой отец, и я не позволю тебе причинять ему такой стресс по пустякам.

Эдвард не весело засмеялся.

- По пустякам? Да уж, хотелось бы.

Я снова села на стул, опустив голову в руки, глубоко дыша. Я посмотрела на него, когда немного успокоилась.

- Эдвард, ты мне сейчас в точности расскажешь, о чем ты хочешь поговорить с моим отцом.

Он также опустился на стул, напротив меня.

- Белла, ты не хочешь это знать, - снова повторил он.

- Это мой выбор, Эдвард.

Он сделал несколько глотков кофе и рассказал мне все, что я хотела знать.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

BPOV

Когда я уехала, в моей голове творился полный хаос. Мне не следует водить в таком состоянии. Я размышляла над тем, что рассказал мне Эдвард. Мне нужно было домой, посидеть в тихом месте и подумать над сказанным.

Я решила поехать на пляж Ла Пуш. Пляж, который находился в резервации Квилеттов. Там была тихая местность, которую я так любила. Вода была серой и неспокойной, но также невероятно красивой. Я припарковалась и только тогда поняла, что забыла свой дождевик. Я прошла к берегу и села перед упавшим деревом, которое служило укрытием от ветра. Я размышляла над тем, что поведал мне Эдвард.

Два года назад, он попросил моего отца сделать некую работу под прикрытием на его фирме «The Cullen Foundation». Он подозревал, что несколько фондов пропали с его счетов, и хотел, чтобы кто-то это выяснил. Я вспомнила, как Чарли улетал на несколько недель пару лет назад, сказав мне при этом, что летит на конференцию по полицейским делам. Он ворчал и говорил, что ненавидит эти мероприятия, но это было частью его работы. Я ни о чем другом не думала, кроме того, что буду скучать по своему отцу эти несколько дней.

Ну, сейчас, как оказалось, Чарли занимался расследованием для Эдварда. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что Чарли нашел-таки, кто украл деньги из их фондов, и заполнил отчет. Подозреваемый был арестован, а фонды были восстановлены. Но месяц спустя, Эдвард обнаружил, что еще больше денег стало пропадать. Доступ к счетам и фондам был ограничен. Но, из-за расследования, у Чарли был доступ к ним. Подозреваемые были допрошены, но всех исключили в течении последних нескольких месяцев. Все, кроме одного. И это был Чарли.

Эдвард не стал выдвигать обвинения, он хотел сначала поговорить с Чарли, так как он к нему хорошо относится. Он хотел дать Чарли шанс объясниться, прежде чем предъявлять обвинения. Эта и была причина его визита.

Я не могла в это поверить. Чарли не мог быть вором! Он, черт возьми, был шефом полиции этого города, ради всего святого! Как бы там ни было, я вспомнила, как спокойно Эдвард мне все это рассказывал, у него даже были копии документов, где имя Чарли значилось как эксперт по счетам. Он сказал, что это были не большие сумы денег из разных счетов, возможно, могли даже и не заметить, что деньги пропали, но теперь все счета проверялись с тройной точностью из-за пропаж ранее. Эдвард сказал, что Чарли, наверно, думал, что если расследование закончено, то никто не будет больше ничего проверять, поэтому он решил, что деньги можно спокойно забрать.

Эдвард рассказал мне, что с самого начала Чарли был поражен размерами сумм, которые зарабатывала компания всего за день. Также он не скрыл своего удивления по поводу пропажи денег, ведь компания была огромной, а размер украденного не такой и значительный. Эдвард даже запомнил его неудачную шутку: «Хоть и воровство – преступление, но тяжело устоять перед соблазном владеть, хоть половиной богатства этой компании».

Слезы подступили к глазам, когда я вспомнила о вещах, которые недавно приобрел Чарли: новый телевизор, спутниковое оборудование, вечера в ресторанах, которые мы себе позволяли. Как он дал мне несколько сотен долларов несколько месяцев назад, сказал, чтобы я прошлась по магазинам и купила то, что мне было нужно. Его покупки не были экстравагантны, но я помню, что терялась в догадках, откуда появились такие деньги. Теперь я знаю.

И теперь я знаю, почему Чарли так нервничал по поводу встречи с Эдвардом.

В спешке я покинула дом Эдварда, мне было необходимо выйти оттуда, подышать свежим воздухом. Я выслушала историю Эдварда, и я знала, что он говорит правду. Он поведал мне все это так четко и ясно, что не оставалось сомнений, что он мог что-то придумать или перепутать. Я попросила его не выдвигать обвинений, и Эдвард сказал, что сначала поговорит с Чарли, затем уже будет обращаться в полицию.

Он показался напряженным, когда сказал:

- Почему я должен поступать с человеком, укравшим у меня деньги, как-то иначе. Особенно, если этот человек должен защищать закон.

И я со стыдом опустила голову, потому что я знала, что он говорит правду.

Эдвард сказал, что он хочет дать Чарли шанс объясниться, прежде чем выдвигать необходимые обвинения.

Я опустила голову, так как осознала, как будет опозорен Чарли, и что про него будет говорить весь город. Шефа полиции арестовали за воровство! Он потеряет работу, в этом не было сомнений. Возможно, даже потеряет свою пенсию, ради которой он так трудился.

У меня не было жалости к тем, кто нарушал закон, но каким-то образом все теперь было по-другому, так как это был мой отец. Что же будет с Чарли? Посадят ли его в тюрьму? Я не могла представить своего отца в тюрьме, не могла представить его в оранжевом комбинезоне.

О, Боже, я закусила кулак, чтобы воздержаться от криков. Я не допущу этого! Я должна убедить Эдварда не выдвигать обвинения. Я все сделаю ради своего отца.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

BPOV

Я приехала обратно в поместье Калленов так быстро, как только смогла.

Я мысленно молила, чтобы Эдвард был дома. Я направлялась в дом Калленов уговорить Эдварда не делать этого. Я с силой надавила на газ, боясь упустить Эдварда. У меня не было ни малейшего понятия, что я могу сделать, чтобы изменить его решение.

Я проехала по подъездной дороге, и я облегченно выдохнула, когда увидела, что его машина была на месте. Слава Богу, он еще не уехал.

В этот раз он, наверно, услышал, как я подъехала, так как он вышел из дома.

Дождь начал идти сильнее.

Я выпрыгнула из машины.

- Эдвард! Прошу, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

Он не одобряюще посмотрел на меня.

- Белла, я знаю, зачем ты вернулась и что хочешь мне сказать, но прошу, не опускайся до этого.

Вот черт.

- Нет, да, в смысле нет. Эдвард, выслушай меня!

Я подбежал к нему, и остановилась, положив свои руки ему на грудь. Он посмотрел на них почти с отвращением. Я сразу убрала их, пряча их за спиной.

- Белла, я надеюсь, ты вернулась не за тем, чтобы умолять меня пощадить его.

- Да, именно за этим я и вернулась.

- Ну, тогда ты зря теряешь время. Вообще-то, я только собирался ехать к тебе домой.

Черт.

- Эдвард, выслушай меня. Чарли, я имею в виду, мой отец не делал этого. Я знаю это, и я хочу доказать его невиновность.

Я хваталась за соломинку. Мы оба знали, что это сделал мой отец.

- Нет, Белла. Я, конечно, ценю, что ты защищаешь своего отца. Но значения, в данном случае, это не играет. Правда есть правда. И правда в том, что Чарли виноват.

Он казался таким злым. Его глаза практически почернели. Посмотрев в них, я поняла, что проиграла. И вот тогда потекли слезы.

Я увидела, как вздохнул Эдвард, когда посмотрел на меня.

Я удрученно сказала:

- Эдвард, если есть что-то, что я могу сделать, чтобы ты не выдвигал обвинений, я сделаю это. Все, что угодно, только скажи мне! Я прошу тебя! И я верну деньги, которые взял Чарли. Должно же быть хоть что-нибудь, что я могу сделать!

Мне казалось, что я ничего не могла поделать. Это была моя последняя попытка, я понимала, что ничего не могу сделать для Эдварда Каллена. Я имею в виду, что я могла ему дать? Он жил абсолютно другой жизнью, а я была никем, девчонкой из маленького городка, с отцом-уголовником, в его глазах.

Я спустилась вниз по ступенькам, возвращаясь обратно к машине. Дождь намочил мою одежду и мои волосы. Я содрогнулась от холода, пока искала свои ключи от машины. Я нашла свои ключи, но я так дрожала, что они упали в лужу. Я нагнулась за ними, но прежде чем мне это удалось, его рука уже протягивала мне мои ключи обратно. Я посмотрела в его глаза, и самый длинный момент произошел между нами, мы просто смотрели друг другу в глаза под проливным дождем.

- Белла, зайди в дом и согрейся. Нам надо поговорить, - приказал он мне.

Мне было интересно, что он хотел сказать? То как плохо поступил мой отец, или то, что он больше не сможет мне доверять?

Так или иначе, я проследовала за ним, в надежде, что он передумал выдвигать обвинения. Про себя я стала думать, что брошу колледж, найду постоянную работу, чтобы с ним расплатиться. Мне, скорее всего, придется переехать в другой город, чтобы найти высокооплачиваемую работу, в книжном магазине я не смогу получать больше денег, чем сейчас, не важно, сколько бы часов я не отработала.

Я задумалась и врезалась в его спину, так как не увидела, что он остановился.

- Ох, прости, - сказала я.

- Сейчас, я принесу тебе полотенце, - и он исчез, вернувшись через минуту с большим мягким белым полотенцем, которое пахло свежестью. И я снова задумалась, как у него оказалось дома свежевыстиранные полотенца, если он только вчера приехал. У него, должно быть, есть прислуга.

Я вытерла волосы о полотенце, все еще нервничая. Он сказал мне, чтобы я присела, что я и сделала, не произнеся ни слова, с тех пор как вошла в дом.

Я следила за тем, как Эдвард приготовил кофе, он передал мне горячую чашку, и я с благодарностью взяла ее в руки. Точно так же все происходило несколько часов назад. Я подула на горячий кофе, прежде чем сделать глоток, кофе был очень вкусный.

Эдвард сел напротив меня.

- Белла, снаружи, ты мне кое-что пообещала, сказав, что хочешь помочь своему отцу.

Я кивнула. Мне стало интересно, к чему он клонит.

- Так, когда ты это пообещала, ты говорила серьезно?

Я резко выровнялась, чувствуя, что у моего отца есть шанс.

- Да, Эдвард! Да, все, что ты хочешь, я сделаю, только скажи, и я сделаю.

Он посмотрел в стол, проводя по поверхности своими пальцами. Он посмотрел на меня, изучая мое лицо.

- Ты серьезно? Все, что угодно?

Я энергично закивала. Я сделаю это ради своего отца, если мне придется работать бесплатно на Cullen Foundation, я сделаю это. Если мне придется вымыть его машину, надев костюм цыпленка, я сделаю это. Если мне придется стать его личной горничной, я сделаю это.

- Эдвард, я серьезно. Я не могу поверить, что Чарли так поступил.

Он хотел перебить меня, но я подняла вверх палец, дав понять, что не закончила говорить.

- Но, я верю тебе, что есть доказательства твоим словам, и я вижу доказательства дома. Я не прощаю Чарли, воровство это плохо на всех уровнях, но я не смогу смотреть на позор отца, если это будет афишировано. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы он знал, что поступил плохо, но я оставлю это в кругу семьи. Чарли стареет, и я действительно волнуюсь, что он этого не переживет.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда и продолжила:

- Так что, я сделаю все, что пожелаешь, и я посвящу себя этому на все сто процентов, - я смотрела прямо ему в глаза, когда говорила это.

Эдвард продолжал смотреть на меня.

-Трогательна речь. Постарайся запомнить ее. И старайся прокручивать ее в голове, принимая мое условие.

Я кивнула в ответ на его слова, только теперь заинтересовавшись, каким же будет его условие.

Эдвард продолжил.

- Белла, прежде чем я скажу тебе свое условие, мне нужно немного рассказать тебе о своей семье.

Хорошо, о его семье? А причем здесь его семья? Но я промолчала.

- Белла, моя семья очень старомодная, очень уважаемая и очень богатая, с огромным количеством традиционных ценностей.

- Хорошо, - ответила я.

- Так как я недавно отпраздновал свое двадцатилетие, все, чего я когда-либо хотел, это чтобы на меня смотрели как на мужчину, а не как на мальчика, а в моей семье, это означает найти себе жену, - продолжил Эдвард.

Мои глаза расширились от его слов.

- В двадцать, ты наверно скажешь, слишком рано… - сказал он, заметив выражение моего лица, – Но в моей семье этот возраст считается подходящим, чтобы брать на себя такое обязательство.

Я позволила ему продолжить. Мои глаза все еще были расширены от такого старомодного представления о «семье».

- Так что, я должен найти себе жену, и поскорее.

Он посмотрел на стол, затем на меня сквозь свои ресницы. Боже, он такой симпатичный.

Эдвард продолжил говорить, его глаза все время были сосредоточены на мне.

- Так вот… Мое условие, взамен на полное игнорирование того факта, что твой отец украл у меня деньги, - я немного содрогнулась, - ты поможешь мне с моим затруднительным положением.

О, так он хочет, чтобы я помогла ему найти жену? Я почти засмеялась с его слов.

- Да, Эдвард, конечно, я помогу тебе, - с радостью ответила я.

Эдвард шокировано посмотрел на меня.

- Ты полностью соглашаешься на это, Белла?

Я улыбнулась ему.

- Конечно, Эдвард, будет весело! – Произнеся это вслух, до меня дошло, что я не очень-то рада тому, что буду искать ему любовь всей его жизни. Неужели я ревновала? Ну конечно да! Но я готова сделать это, чтобы помочь отцу.

Эдвард подошел ко мне со счастливой улыбкой на лице. Он посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал:

- У нас все получится, Белла! Я, конечно, понимаю, что это не самый традиционный способ. Так же я знаю, чем ты жертвуешь. Но я обещаю всем сердцем, что сделаю тебя счастливой!

Сделает меня счастливой?

Я решила отшутиться.

- Ах, Эдвард, я сделаю это ради тебя, но это ты жене должен обещать, что сделаешь ее счастливой, а не меня, глупенький!

На лице Эдварда появилось недопонимание.

Внезапно, я занервничала, это чувство распространилось по всему телу, я осознала, что совершила ошибку, но была не уверенна где именно.

- Белла, ты неправильно поняла, на что только что подписалась.

О чем он говорит? Я начала нервничать, кусая нижнюю губу.

- Эдвард, о чем мы только что говорили? Я думала, ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла найти для тебя жену.

Он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.

- Нет, Белла, я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой. И ты выйдешь за меня.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

BPOV

Он шутит! Черт, он что смеется надо мной? Это какая-то шутка!

- Что? Эдвард, будь серьезен, - сказала я.

Я посмотрела в его глаза, его лицо потемнело от злости. Он схватил меня за плечи и немного встряхнул.

- Белла, ты меня отлично услышала. Ты выйдешь за меня, и будешь выполнять свои обязательства. Или же я иду прямиком в полицию и рассказываю им все о твоем отце.

Он сказал это громко, четко и ясно. Я нервно сглотнула. Я почувствовала, что его хватка становится сильнее, и он еще немного встряхнул меня за плечи. Я почувствовала, как трещат мои кости. Боже, он очень сильный.

- Эдвард! Прекрати! – сказала я дрожащим голосом.

Он неожиданно отпустил меня, и мое тело снова вернулось в прежнее положение, так как Эдвард своими действиями практически поднял меня со стула.

Я проследила за тем, как он вернулся на свое место за столом и поднял чашку с кофе. Он почти поднес ее к губам, но затем снова поставил на место.

Эдвард покачал головой.

- Ох, Белла, Белла, Белла, - пропел он, поднимая свои глаза на меня, - неужели ты не поняла, что пообещала мне? В обмен на мое молчание, ты выйдешь за меня, и мы будем жить вместе как муж и жена, - радостно подытожил он.

Я посмотрела на него. Я не могла поверить в то, что он говорит серьезно. Он превратился в сумасшедшего, минуту назад он был веселым и улыбчивым, затем он стал злым, а теперь он вообще походил на помешанного.

Я поняла, что нам нужно было поговорить. Я начала.

- Послушай, Эдвард, мне нужно знать, ты сейчас говоришь серьезно? – Я посмотрела в его глаза.

Он, должно быть, почувствовал, что я нервничаю, потому что помешкал, прежде чем ответить.

- Да, Белла. Я сказал тебе свои условия, и ты приняла их. Если же ты не понимала на что идешь, я дам тебе последний и единственный шанс на то чтобы отказаться. Но ты ведь знаешь, что произойдет, если ты откажешься, - ответил он, смотря на меня абсолютно спокойно.

Я не могла в это поверить. Он был абсолютно серьезен! Зачем такая спешка со свадьбой? Мне двадцать лет, ему двадцать лет, и мы даже толком не знаем друг друга. Я старалась игнорировать свои воспоминания, в которых я думала об Эдварде Каллене почти каждый день в течении года. Воспоминания утихли, но не умерли. О нет, не умерли. Увидев его вчера, мое сердце подпрыгнуло от радости. Не буду этого отрицать.

Как бы там ни было, брак – это совсем другое дело.

- Эдвард, - медленно произнесла я, понимая, что мне нужно изъясняться более четко, - давай все проясним. Я должна выйти за тебя иначе ты пойдешь в полицию и донесешь на моего отца. Да или нет?

- Да.

- И ты понимаешь, что если ты пойдешь в полицию, то мой отец не сможет перенести такого позора, возможно, его посадят и это сильно повредит его здоровью?

- Да.

Боже, неужели у него нет никаких моральных качеств? Я уже хотела это озвучить, но осознала, что он может легко ответить мне тем же, про моего отца.

- И этот «брак», - я произнесла это слово как ругательство, - будет как полноценный брак? А не можем ли мы сначала повстречаться немного?

- Да, брак будет официальным, и нет, мы не можем встречаться. Я же объяснил, мне нужна жена, чтобы повысить свой уровень в компании, мне нужно показать, что я могу взять на себя такие обязательства, равно как и в компании.

- Точно.

Я просто не знала, что еще сказать. Он, что, думал, что я так быстро могу на это согласиться? Я закрыла лицо руками.

Я почувствовала, как Эдвард подошел ко мне, и я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

- Белла, брак, который у нас будет… - он сделал паузу, задумавшись, - В общем, поверь мне, ты не захочешь ничего другого. Как муж, я обеспечу тебя всем, чем хочешь. Мы будем жить вместе, и я позабочусь о каждой детали. Я буду работать, а ты можешь заняться, чем пожелаешь в кругу семьи и компании. В самом деле, быть моей женой, не будет скучным занятием, - и он улыбнулся, когда сказал это.

- Прошу, Белла, я хочу, чтобы ты видела в этом фантастическую возможность, и еще, способ, чтобы спасти твоего отца. Таким образом, мы оба получим то, чего хотим.

И он выглядел таким довольным собой, своим великим планом, что мне захотелось ударить его. Однако, это не лучший выход.

Мне нужно было время подумать.

- Эдвард, то, что ты сказал мне, и то, на что я согласилась, не то, чего я ожидала, когда приехала сюда. – Не самое лучшее пояснение.

- Что я собираюсь сделать, так это поехать и поговорить с Чарли, - он хотел перебить меня, но я продолжила быстрее, чем он сумел вставить одно слово, - я не стану рассказывать ему об этом, поверь мне, я никогда не расскажу ему об этом, но мне нужно увидеть его прежде, чем я подпишусь на это.

Эдвард кивнул.

- А ты не могла бы поторопиться? Мы должны быстро все уладить.

Высокомерный ублюдок, он был настолько уверен в том, что я соглашусь.

Я кивнула и вышла за дверь. Дождь прекратился, я села в машину, чувствуя его взгляд на себе, когда отъезжала от дома.

Я медленно приехала домой, мой разум еще не освоил все события, что произошли сегодня. Я была не уверена во всем этом.

Однако, как только я переступила порог своего дома и увидела лицо Чарли, я все для себя решила. Я выйду за Эдварда. Жена Эдварда Каллена. Миссис Эдвард Каллен. Изабелла Каллен.

Я поздоровалась с Чарли, делая вид, будто ничего не случилось, и я наблюдала за тем, как он смотрит телевизор. И хотя он был сфокусирован на телевизоре, его левая нога постоянно дергалась, как будто через нее пропускали электрический ток.

Все это время мне хотелось встать и закричать на Чарли за то, как глупо он поступил, неужели он не осознавал, что он сделал? Он эгоистичный, глупый мужчина! Кого он из себя возомнил, когда воровал деньги, чтобы купить себе все это борохло? А теперь его действия сказались на моей свободе, которую у меня отняли навсегда.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня.

- Так и будешь стоять там весь день, Белла? Проходи и посиди с отцом и посмотри игру вместе со мной, - и моей решимости как не бывало. Он был моим отцом, он любил меня, и я любила его. Я выйду за Эдварда, и Чарли никогда не узнает, что это был не мой собственный выбор.

- Погоди, - сказала я.

Я прошла на кухню и взяла холодное пиво из холодильника. Отдав Чарли его пиво, я сказала ему:

- Вообще-то, пап, я ухожу. О, и я наткнулась на Эдварда сегодня, и он сказал, что ему больше не нужно встречаться с тобой сегодня. Просил меня передать тебе, что проблема улажена.

Я увидела, как быстро расслабилось его лицо.

- Правда? Ну что ж, очень жаль. Наверно теперь я смогу нормально посмотреть игру.

- Увидимся позже, папа, - я потрепала его за волосы и вернулась обратно к машине.

Я приехала обратно к Эдварду, мой разум, наконец, расслабился за последние несколько часов. Я решилась на это, и я постараюсь ради своего отца. Эдвард Каллен не плохой человек, он сдержит свое слово, и все, что мне нужно делать, это играть свою роль заботливой жены, чтобы он смог возглавить компанию.

Я подъехала к входной двери и снова постучала, в третий раз за сегодня. Пока я ждала, чтобы Эдвард открыл дверь, я думала: «неужели это станет моим домом?» Я поняла, что у меня столько вопросов, которые нам предстоит обсудить.

Эдвард открыл дверь, и я прошла мимо него, не дожидаясь приглашения. В этот раз я решила сесть в гостиной, кухня ассоциировалась с не очень хорошими воспоминаниями.

Эдвард облокотился на одну из колон в комнате.

- Я так понимаю, ты согласна, - сказал он мне, приподняв одну бровь, выражение его лица было таким самодовольным, мне хотелось стереть его.

- Да, - просто ответила я.

Эдвард пересек комнату и присел рядом, слишком близко, что мне не нравилось.

- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне это приятно.

Приятно? Наверно, это формальное слово для нашего брака, но так оно и будет с этого момента, и мне придется смириться с этим. Наш брак будет фиктивным, мы оба получим от него то, что нам нужно, этот брак не будет по любви.

- Нам надо обсудить некоторые тонкости, - сказала я.

Эдвард, похоже, осознал, насколько близко он ко мне находился, поэтому он, немного отодвинулся.

- Ну, для начала, нам нужно будет показать, что мы не чужие друг другу, влюблены друг в друга. Сидя слишком далеко друг от друга вызовет подозрения у семьи.

- Подозрения? А разве они не будут знать, что мы не встречались, что мы даже не влюблены? – Спросила я. – Конечно, это будет очевидно. Я сомневаюсь, что они помнят меня. Я только однажды видела твоих братьев и сестру в школе, и это было три года назад. А твоих родителей я вообще никогда не видела.

- И именно это нам и поможет обмануть их. Они тебя не знают, но они знают, что я путешествовал по миру в течении этого года, так что я могу просто сказать им, что приезжал сюда, чтобы увидеться с тобой чаще, чем они об этом знают.

- И ты ни разу не упоминал своей семье, что ты «встречаешься» с кем-то?

Он немного нахмурился.

- Ну, будет не совсем верно сказать, что я рассказываю им все о себе. Они знают, что я скрытный человек, и я никогда не обсуждал с ними ни одну из своих девушек, так что они не будут удивлены, когда узнают, что я с кем-то встречался.

Мое сердце пропустило удар.

- Твоих других девушек? – спросила я.

Он посмотрел на меня.

- Белла, у меня было несколько встреч с другими людьми. Я имею в виду, что мне двадцать лет. Ты же тоже встречалась? – ответил он, неожиданно пристально смотря мне в глаза.

Это сейчас мне следует рассказать ему, что история моих свиданий сводится к нескольким жутко неудобным свиданиям с Майком Ньютоном. Или мое одно свидание с Тайлером, только потому, что мне было его жалко, когда он ударил мою машину. Или как на счет Джейка, одного из моих дорогих друзей, который всегда старался обратить нашу дружбу в нечто большее? У меня никогда не было больше чем несколько неловких поцелуев и, следовательно, поэтому, я была неопытной девственницей. И, неожиданно мысль появилась у меня в голове, я навсегда останусь девственницей, так как мой брак это подделка. Я решила, что пока промолчу насчет своей личной жизни, решив, чем меньше деталей, тем меньше унижения.

Но Эдвард продолжал смотреть на меня, ожидая ответа. Я откашлялась, мое лицо немного горело.

- Ээ, да, конечно, у меня было несколько свиданий, но ни с кем из них мне не хотелось связать свою жизнь, - я решила оставить эту тему.

- Ну, по крайне мере, мне не придется волноваться о ревнивых бывших парнях, - пошутил он. Да уж, точно.

Эдвард поднялся и начал ходить по комнате взад и вперед. Он начал зачитывать для меня какие-то наставления.

- Прежде всего, нам нужно разобраться с нашей историей. Мне кажется, что лучше всего, чтобы она была как можно проще. Мы встретились три месяца назад, когда я был здесь по делам. Никто из нас не упоминал об этом, так как мы были не уверены в своих чувствах. Однако, я приезжал на выходные и мы оставались на связи. Мы решили, что не можем жить раздельно, и я предложил выйти замуж, на что ты согласилась.

Он посмотрел на меня, чтобы убедиться, что я слушаю. Мне следует это все записывать, мысленно поинтересовалась я?

Он продолжил.

- Свадьба будет через два месяца. Время не имеет значения, так как мы оба хотим, чтобы брак стал официальным, и, конечно же, потому что мы безумно любим друг друга, - улыбнулся он мне, когда произнес это.

После свадьбы, у нас будет медовый месяц, две недели на частном острове моей семьи, на побережье Бразилии. Затем ты переедешь ко мне в этот дом, который станет нашим домом. Так будет проще для нас обоих, оставаться подальше от моей семьи, так они не смогут нас часто навещать, к тому же, ты будешь не далеко от своего обожаемого отца, - добавил он.

Саркастический мерзавец, подумала я. Однако, я была черезвычайно рада тому, что мне не придется уезжать из Форкса.

Он все еще продолжал. Он когда-нибудь замолчит?

- Как моя жена, для тебя есть несколько правил. Ты не будешь работать, кроме всего того, что связано с Cullen Foundation. Ты будешь свободна для меня, когда я буду возвращаться домой после командировок. Ты должна будешь посещать различные мероприятия, когда это потребуется. Этот дом полностью твой, делай с ним все, что захочешь. Сделай ремонт или еще что. У тебя будет больше денег, чем ты сможешь потратить, но они только для тебя, а не кого-то другого, имей это в виду. У тебя будут счета во всех магазинах и спа-салонах, которых ты только пожелаешь. Возможно, моя семья будет приезжать, и я жду от тебя гостеприимности по отношению к ним в любое время. Я всегда буду на связи с тобой, и ты всегда будешь знать где я, и как со мной связаться. Ты никогда не усомнишься в моей привязанности к этому браку и я ожидаю от тебя того же. Хм, думаю, на этом пока все, - наконец остановился он.

Я была слишком ошарашена, чтобы реагировать. Я чувствовала, как во мне закипает гнев, и мне пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

Поднявшись с дивана, я быстро зашагала к нему. Он удивился моей скорости.

- Эдвард, я согласилась выйти за тебя, а не стать рабыней. Однако я подчинюсь твоим правилам, - процитировала я его слова, - но знай, что это потому что я так хочу, а не потому что я миссис Эдвард Каллен. Я согласилась на этот брак по своему выбору, пожалуйста, не забывай это.

Эдвард посмотрел мне в лицо и увидел все эмоции, которые были на нем. Затем он улыбнулся мне, и даже сквозь свою злобу я заметила, что это была самая разрушительная улыбка, которую я могла увидеть.

- Белла, ты самая забавная дерзкая девушка, которую я когда-либо видел. Наш брак будет просто потрясающим.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Я сидела на диване, нервно теребя обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Эдвард сидел рядом, спокойный как удав. Чарли, тем временем, сидел напротив нас на краешке своего кресла. Его лицо покраснело, а рот непроизвольно приоткрылся. Ожидая, пока он успокоится, мой взгляд метался между двумя лицами.

- Эм, папа, ты рад за нас? – поинтересовалась я.

- К-конечно, Белла, я просто немного шокирован. Вот и все.

Меня это нисколько не удивило. Был вечер пятницы. Прошло пять дней с тех пор, как я согласилась выйти за Эдварда, и мы только что объявили об этом Чарли. И вот я сижу и нагло лгу своему отцу о том, как сильно люблю Эдварда, и о том, что мы будем самой счастливой парой на свете.

Эдвард сидел рядом со мной, его рука покоилась на моем колене, и он периодически сжимал его, таким образом, успокаивая меня, чтобы я знала, что все хорошо.

- Чарли, мы понимаем, что для тебя это довольно неожиданно, но поверь мне, это то, чего мы оба хотим. Мы можем сказать, что для нас тоже стало шоком, что мы захотели пожениться, - сказал Эдвард, улыбнувшись мне.

Каким же убедительным лжецом он был. Мне стоит это запомнить.

Чарли постепенно стал возвращаться в свой обычный цвет.

- Что ж, давайте это отпразднуем, - он направился на кухню. Я хорошо знала своего отца, и понимала, что он воспользовался этим предлогом, чтобы немного успокоиться. Побыть подальше от нас.

Он вернулся с пивом и раздал по бутылке.

- Ну, расскажите же мне, как вы познакомились.

- Ну, это довольно забавная история, - нервно начала я, - я помню Эдварда еще, когда он жил здесь. С того времени мы поддерживали связь, но я никогда не упоминала об этом, так как это мне казалось непостоянным, ведь он жил далеко от сюда. – Продолжала я историю. Эдвард иногда подхватывал в некоторых местах, чтобы помочь мне, когда я запиналась или забывала «историю наших отношений». К счастью, временная линия наших отношений не включала то время, когда Чарли работал на Cullen Foundation, слава Богу, это бы осложнило итак запутанную ложь.

Чарли, казалось, купился на нее.

- Должен сказать, что я определенно вижу истинные чувства между вами, - сказал он нам.

Мне казалось, что он перепутал наши истинные чувства с взаимной ненавистью.

- Чарли, мы женимся в июне. Я понимаю, что это совсем скоро, но, к сожалению, мой бизнес календарь будет забит на год вперед. Я буду очень занят, а мы хотим, чтобы у нас был длинный медовый месяц, перед тем, как я вернусь на работу, - сказал Эдвард.

О, нет. Чарли не понравится мысль о его дочери в ее медовый месяц. Я опустила глаза на колени, рассматривая их с большим интересом.

- Что ж, я рад, что ты все так тщательно планируешь, даже если мне это кажется слишком быстрым, - ответил Чарли, сделав глоток своего пива.

- А что по поводу всего этого думают твои родители, Эдвард?

- Ну, они еще не знают, но в понедельник мы летим к ним, поделиться с ними хорошей новостью, - ответил Эдвард.

Итак, у нас впереди еще одна неловкая сцена перед его родителями. Я задумалась: неужели они все купятся на это? Как по мне, мы с Эдвардом не казались такой привязанной друг к другу парой. Эдвард гладил меня по волосам или улыбался мне, держал за руку, но я знала, что это была игра на публику, так что и все остальные должны были это заметить, ведь так? Я не проявляла такого внимания к Эдварду. Но мы оба согласились с тем, что должны быть более близкими на виду, чтобы в наш брак поверили окружающие. Но мне сложно так вести себя, ведь я не могу проявлять свои чувства на показ, одновременно не обладая ими. И я снова-таки осознала, что нужна ему только как убедительный трофей, а не любимая жена.

- Как насчет тоста за счастливую пару? – спросил Чарли, и мы встали. Делала это я без особого энтузиазма, но я видела, что это важно для Чарли. Тем более, я делаю все это исключительно для него.

Мы выпили. Чарли опустился на свое место и включил телевизор. Это был знак, что разговор окончен.

Я проводила Эдварда до двери.

- Я буду занят дома, наверстывая некоторую офисную работу на этих выходных, но я приеду за тобой в понедельник утром, хорошо? – спросил он. В ответ я просто кивнула.

Он поцеловал меня в щеку и пошел к своей машине. Когда он отъезжал, я помахала ему, и мой взгляд вернулся на бриллиантовое кольцо на безымянном пальце. Эдвард удивил меня им сегодня утром, и должна признать, это действительно было красивое кольцо. Я подняла руку и еще раз полюбовалась им. Я не спросила, откуда он его взял, просто одела его на палец, как будто оно совсем ничего для меня не значило. Но должна заметить, что на моей руке оно очень даже хорошо смотрелось.

Я провожала его взглядом, и задумалась, почему грусть охватила мое сердце – откуда она взялась? Должно быть, я просто перенервничала из-за всей этой лжи.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Утро понедельника настало очень быстро, мои выходные были окончены. Я провела их вместе с Чарли, он даже не поехал на рыбалку. Я подшучивала над его неожиданной сентиментальностью, и он признался мне, что хотел провести со мной как можно больше времени, прежде чем я перееду. Я напомнила ему, что буду жить всего в нескольких минутах езды от него, на что он просто улыбнулся. В такие моменты я всегда вспоминала, зачем я вообще выхожу замуж за Эдварда. По правде говоря, до меня дошло, что имел в виду Чарли. Я осознала, что мне уже двадцать лет, и я выхожу замуж, и настало время вести себя как взрослый человек, которым я являлась. Скоро я стану женой очень важного человека, и я должна вести себя соответственно.

Мне постоянно нужно держать лицо порядочной женщины.

Я села на кровать и осмотрела свою комнату. Я поняла, что все, что есть в этой комнате, кроме старой машины под домом, это все, чем я владею. Фактически, у меня не было никаких взрослых вещей. Я не владею недвижимостью, у меня нет карьеры. Ничего. Все, что мне принадлежало, это книги, вещи, телевизор и старый компьютер. Я выхожу замуж за Эдварда, который был очень состоятельным и путешествовал по всему миру. Это, опять же таки, подчеркивало большую разницу между нами. Хотя, какая разница, мы не влюблены друг в друга, мы были вместе просто потому, что так было удобно, напомнила я себе.

Кстати об Эдварде, мне нужно поторопиться, скоро он за мной приедет. Сегодня мы встречаемся с его родителями. Я помнила его братьев и сестер, но я не встречалась с его мамой и папой, и мне не особо хотелось снова лгать. Надеюсь, я им понравлюсь.

Я приняла душ и одела свои самые лучшие темно синие джинсы, черный свитер с небольшим вырезом и сапоги по колено. Я поспешила вниз и приготовила быстрый завтрак: яйца и тосты.

Я увидела, как подъехал Эдвард, и открыла входную дверь, пока он выходил из машины. Я смотрела, как он подходит. Выглядел он прекрасно, темно синие джинсы и черный свитер.

Я осознала, что вскоре буду счастливой невестой. Эдвард определенно был прекрасным принцем.

Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

- Эй, а мы похожи, - заметил он наш одинаковый выбор одежды. Ну еще бы, мы похожи. Он приблизился ко мне и поцеловал в щеку.

- Доброе утро, моя невеста, - по моей спине пробежали мурашки.

- У тебя сегодня хорошее настроение, - сказала я.

- Сегодня я увижусь со своей семьей, это всегда меня радует, - ответил он, - готова ехать? – спросил он. Я кивнула в ответ, беря сумку.

Я взяла большую сумку, чем обычно. Я положила в нее еще одну кофту, на случай, если я испачкаю эту. Это вполне может со мной произойти.

Я нанесла немного косметики на лицо, что я обычно не делаю, но я решила, что сегодня был тот день, когда мне понадобится использовать всю свою уверенность перед его семьей, и на всякий случай я взяла ее с собой.

Я оставила Чарли записку, где написала, что еда в холодильнике, и что я увижусь с ним сегодня вечером.

Полет занял всего лишь два часа, которые прошли в очень удобном частном самолете Калленов. Мы были единственными пассажирами, кроме стюардессы и пилота. Я старалась казаться не слишком напуганной, когда осознала, что это будет мой новый образ жизни. Я так же старалась показать, что мне было все равно, когда стюардесса стала бесцеремонно флиртовать с Эдвардом. Я смотрела, как она широко ему улыбалась и как виляла своими бедрами, когда подошла к Эдварду, чтобы помочь ему пристигнуть ремень. Как будто ему была нужна ее помощь. Шлюха.

Пока мы летели, Эдвард и я тихо обсуждали нашу историю, убеждаясь, что все детали были продуманы и учтены. Я не интересовалась у него, чем он был занят все время, пока мы не виделись, и он не спрашивал меня, как прошли мои выходные. Мне было интересно, неужели так теперь будет складываться вся наша жизнь?

Полет прошел гладко, и мы приземлились в маленьком частном аэропорту, где нас ожидала машина. Эдвард забрал ключи у водителя и я предложила повести, но он отмахнулся от моего предложения, сказав, что он любит быструю езду. Мне вспомнилось, когда мы были с ним в машине в первый раз, очень много лет назад.

- О, да, я помню, как ты любишь быстро ездить, - сказала я Эдварду. Мне было интересно, помнит ли он наше свидание. Мы никогда о нем не говорили.

- Да, я помню, какой ты была напуганной, и сказала мне убавить скорость.

- Что ты и сделал, если я правильно помню, - самодовольно ответила я ему.

- Меня еще никто не просил убавить скорость.

- Так это значит, что до меня в той машине побывали еще какие-то девушки? – поинтересовалась я, неожиданно мне не понравилась мысль об этом.

- Нет, никогда. Я имел в виду, что моя семья никогда не просила меня об этом, - ответил он, смотря на меня. - А что, ты ревнуешь, Белла? – сказал он, улыбаясь.

- Конечно, нет, - ответила я, мое лицо покраснело.

Я почувствовала, нежели увидела, как широко улыбнулся Эдвард, прежде чем он снова вернул свое внимание на дорогу. Какая жалость.

Еще через десять минут пути по городу, мы повернули на подземную парковку. Он остановил машину, и прежде чем я смогла осознать это, Эдвард уже открывал для меня дверь, протягивая мне свою руку.

Представление начинается, подумала я.

Я взяла его за руку, и он помог мне выйти. Он взял мою сумку, и мы пошли в сторону двери, которая в свою очередь вела в коридор, а он к лифту. Эдвард ввел код доступа, как объяснил мне он, и мы поднялись на пятнадцатый этаж, который назывался «пентхаус». Ну еще бы.

Мое сердце бешено стучало, и Эдвард повернулся ко мне и сказал:

- Белла, расслабься, все будет хорошо, ты им понравишься.

Я надеюсь.

Лифт остановился и открылся в прихожую огромного номера. Прежде чем я смогла рассмотреть обстановку, я услышала взволнованный вскрик.

- Эдвард и Белла! – и я была заключена в объятия очень сильных рук.

Я посмотрела в лицо сестры Эдварда, Элис. Она не изменилась: короткие темные волосы и улыбчивое лицо.

- Привет, Элис, - поздоровалась я в ответ.

- О, я так рада, что ты помнишь меня. Я помню тебя, даже после всех этих лет, хотя мы никогда не разговаривали, но ты выделялась, а затем ты пошла на свидание с Эдвардом, и, конечно же, мне пришлось выслушивать его все последующие годы, так как он, не замолкая говорил о тебе, - выпалила она.

Что?

- Эм, Элис, - прервал ее Эдвард, - я тоже рад тебя видеть, - и он обнял ее, одаряя, как мне показалось, предупреждающим взглядом.

С другого конца комнаты, мы услышали еще возгласы приветствия, и Эдвард, обняв меня сказал:

- Мама, папа, я хочу познакомить вас со своей невестой, Беллой, - я почувствовала, как его рука поглаживает меня по спине, успокаивая.

Его мама подошла ко мне, заключая в объятия.

- Привет, Белла, я Эсми, и мне так приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой.

И его отец подошел ко мне.

- Белла, я Карлайл, приятно познакомиться, - он так же обнял меня.

Эдвард обнял своих родителей, а затем к нам присоединились остальные члены его семьи. Меня представили Эммету, его старшему брату и его жене, Розали. Затем Джасперу, мужу Элис, все меня обнимали, что было немного необычно

- Пойдемте, у нас там чай стынет, - сказала Эсми.

Меня провели дальше по номеру, где оказалась великолепная, большая комната, которая была оформлена в нейтральных и персиковых тонах. Из стеклянных окон от пола до потолка, открывался потрясающий вид.

-Ваш дом просто великолепный, - сказала я.

- Очень рада, что тебе нравится! Я все делала сама. Точнее, я выбирала цвета, которые показал мне интерьер дизайнер, - улыбнулась она.

Мы присели на большой белый диван. Передо мной на столе были кофейные чашки, чайничек и маленькие пирожные, которые выглядели аппетитно. Неожиданно я осознала, что все глядели на меня с большими улыбками на их лицах. У меня что-то на лице?

- Покажи нам кольцо, Белла, - взволновано сказала Элис, и я протянула свою левую руку всем на обозрение.

Все восторженно воскликнули.

- О, оно великолепно. Бабушка Элизабет очень бы гордилась, - сказала Эсми.

Бабушка Элизабет? Я повернулась к Эдварду, чтобы спросить у него, что Эсми имела в виду, но он предупредительно сжал мою руку, чтобы я ничего не спрашивала.

Мы несколько часов болтали, его семья рассказывала мне разные истории об Эдварде, когда он был маленьким мальчиком, и спрашивали меня о Форксе и как он изменился с их отъезда. Мы поговорили о том, как мы познакомились и как мы полюбили друг друга. Мы с Эдвардом все время продолжали претворяться, держась за руки и нежно прикасаясь друг к другу. Я практически чувствовала радость за нас, которая исходила от семьи Эдварда.

Звонок интеркома прервал нас. Эсми поднялась, чтобы ответить.

- Конечно, несите, спасибо, - и она вернулась к нам, сказав, что ужин будет подан через двадцать минут.

Вся семья разбрелась по разным комнатам.

- У нас сегодня полуофициальный ужин, поэтому они ушли переодеться, - объяснил мне Эдвард.

Что? Полуофициальный ужин! Ох, какой же я была неподготовленной, чтобы присоединиться к его семье, осознала я.

- Но Эдвард, я не взяла с собой никаких вещей, чтобы переодеться, - сказала я.

- Белла, ты замечательно выглядишь, тебе не нужно переодеваться только потому, что они это делают. Это только полуофициальный ужин, а завтра будет обычный, - продолжил он.

- Завтра? – вскрикнула я, - Я думала, что мы возвращаемся домой сегодня?

- Нет, Белла, завтра, - посмотрел он на меня, - я думал, ты поняла, что мы не справимся за один день, - сказал он.

Вот черт.

- Эдвард, у меня с собой ничего нет! Ни другой одежды, ни зубной щетки, ни расчески! Ничего! – ответила я ему, паникуя.

- А что же тогда в твоей сумке? – спросил он.

- Там книга Грозовой перевал, немного косметики и запасная кофта, на случай если с этой что-то случиться, - объяснила я.

Он секунду посмотрел на меня, небольшая улыбка играла у него на лице.

- Погоди, - сказал он, и ушел в том направлении, куда отправилась Элис.

Через несколько минут, Элис подбежала ко мне. Ее ножки, которые были в чулках, легко скользили по паркету.

- Белла, идем со мной, - позвала она меня. Я встала немного озадаченная, и последовала за ней в роскошную ванную, где она закрыла за нами дверь.

- Эдвард только что объяснил мне твое затруднительное положение.

- Да уж, затруднительное… - ответила я, мне было стыдно как никогда.

- Не смущайся, - улыбнулась она мне, и подтолкнула к одной из двери в ванной, которая открылась в большой шкаф. Элис стояла посреди шкафа и широко улыбалась. – Добро пожаловать в мой шкаф, позволь мне выбрать кое-что для тебя, - сказала она, радостно хлопая в ладоши.

- О, Элис, это было бы замечательно, - ответила я, вздохнув с облегчением, которое также отразилось на моем лице.

Элис прошла вдоль рядов с одеждой, осматривая содержимое. Она остановилась и взяла что-то.

- Вот, возьми, - и протянула мне темно синее атласное платье. Я взяла его, чувствуя нежную ткань платья.

- Оно замечательное, спасибо большое, Элис. Ты спасла мою жизнь.

- Нет проблем, - улыбнулась она.

Она открыла еще одну дверь, за которой скрывались ряды обуви. Ничего себе. Она несколько секунд что-то искала, а затем взяла пару атласно голубых туфель на шпильке и протянула их мне.

- С бельем у тебя проблем нет? – поинтересовалась она.

Боже, как неудобно!

- Да, спасибо, у меня оно черное, так что думаю, подойдет, - ответила я.

Она внимательно на меня посмотрела, прежде чем ответить:

- Счастливая девушка, тебе не нужен макияж. Увидимся через пять минут, - и она вылетела за дверь как вихрь.

Я убедилась, что дверь закрыта и разделась до нижнего белья. Я надела платье, застигнув змейку с боку. Оно действительно выглядело великолепно, признала я, поворачиваясь перед зеркалом. Наверно оно доказывает, что дизайнерские платья окупают свою дороговизну. Я сделала глубокий вдох и вышла обратно в главную комнату.

Все остальные уже были за столом, когда я подошла.

Эдвард поднялся со своего места и отодвинул для меня стул.

- Спасибо, - прошептала я.

Боже, если это был только наполовину официальный ужин, как же выглядит официальный?

Я представила, как мы с Чарли едим пиццу прямо из картонной коробки в гостиной перед телевизором, и задумалась, что бы подумали Карлайл и Эсми, если бы увидели это.

От закрытых блюд, которые располагались на столе, исходили потрясающие ароматы.

- Прошу всех угощаться, - сказал Карлайл, сидя во главе стола. После его слов, все подняли крышки с тарелок, и я увидела, что на столе было множество различных блюд, таких как цыпленок альфредо, запечённая баранина, тарелки с пастой и рисом, и корзинки с чесночным хлебом. Что ж, возможно и не такой уж и официальный ужин.

Эдвард наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо:

- Кстати, ты потрясающе выглядишь, - и я повернулась к нему, улыбнувшись. Пусть во мне нет ничего выдающегося, мне было все равно, потому что я чувствовала себя обалденно в этом платье.

Еда была очень вкусная, и за столом царила непринужденная обстановка. Мне действительно понравилась семья Эдварда, даже немного холодная Розали, которая практически не обращалась ко мне напрямую в течении разговора.

Эдвард продолжил играть свою роль заботливого жениха, поглаживая меня по руке и часто наполняя мой бокал с вином. Я взяла себе пасту и чесночный хлеб. Я решила сделать Эсми комплимент.

- Эсми, эта паста очень вкусная, - она просто рассмеялась и ответила:

- Спасибо, Белла, я передам твои комплименты повару, - я покраснела, вспомнив, что она не готовила весь день и просто не успела бы все это приготовить, должно быть, я глупо выглядела. Я снова убедилась в том, как отличается мой мир от мира Калленов.

Ужин закончился, и мы снова расположились на диване. Эдвард попытался наполнить мой бокал вином, но я остановила его. Вино уже начало давать эффект.

- Эдвард, мне нужно сказать Чарли, что меня не будет дома до завтра, - тихо сказала я Эдварду. Он кивнул в сторону балкона, на который я могла выйти, чтобы позвонить. Я открыла балконную дверь, почувствовав, что температура упала на несколько градусов. Я обняла себя за плечи и набрала номер Чарли, сказав ему, что останусь здесь на ночь, и что мы будем дома завтра днем. Чарли воодушевленно рассказывал мне о том, как он сходил на рыбалку, и что он поймал. Я услышала, как позади меня открылась дверь, и, повернувшись, увидела Эдварда.

- Папа, мне нужно идти, да, я тоже по тебе скучаю. Спокойной ночи, - и я положила трубку.

- Прости, что прервал, ты разговаривала дольше, чем я думал, все в порядке? – спросил он.

- Да, прости, что так долго, но Чарли все никак не замолкал, - ответила я.

- Возвращайся в тепло, - сказал Эдвард, и я кивнула. Затем я заметила, что его глаза были не на моих глазах, а на моей груди. Я посмотрела вниз, и увидела, что на холоде мои соски торчали, и это было очевидным под тонким атласным платьем. Я скрестила руки на груди и прошла мимо Эдварда, не осмеливаясь взглянуть ему в лицо, пока я открывала балконную дверь.

Мы вернулись в теплый номер. Присоединившись к остальным, мы быстро подхватили тему разговора.

Беседа проходила легко вплоть до поздней ночи, и я почувствовала, что я действительно наслаждалась этим. С семьей Эдварда было очень легко разговаривать. Они точно не были снобами, как я предполагала.

От усталости я зевнула, Эдвард повернулся ко мне.

- Время спать, Белла? - спросил он. А Эммет на его слова испустил довольный кошачий возглас, за что тут же получил по затылку от Эсми.

Я действительно очень устала, это был длинный день, со вкусной едой и вином, которое я выпила. Я практически валилась с ног. Но где же я буду спать? Я сказала всем спокойной ночи и позволила Эдварду проводить меня к коридору, который вел к различным дверям. Я подумала, что это были спальни.

- Эдвард, где я буду спать? – прошептала я, на всякий случай, если его семья услышит.

- Мои родители очень старомодные по поводу того, чтобы неженатая пара делила одну комнату, так что мы будем спать в совмещенных комнатах, с ванной между ними. Пойдем, нам сюда, - объяснил он, открывая одну из дверей. Слава Богу, что у него такие старомодные родители.

Я прошла в большую шикарную комнату и осмотрелась. У дизайнера Эсми определенно был вкус. Комната была отделана в разных оттенках зеленого, а кровать выглядела очень комфортной и теплой, сверху на ней лежало толстое покрывало и множество подушек.

- Ванная вот здесь, а моя комната с другой стороны двери, на всякий случай, если я тебе понадоблюсь, - сказал Эдвард. Я вопросительно подняла бровь, и зачем интересно он может мне понадобиться?

Эдвард прошел к двери и сказал:

- Элис сказала мне, что она оставила для тебя какую-то одежду для сна, а в ванной есть все необходимые средства.

Какая же Элис предусмотрительная.

- Она замечательная сестра, - сказала я. И я задумалась, что же она мне приготовила.

Когда я взяла в руки одежду, я тот час же осознала, что это такое, и смущенно положила их. Это было не то, чтобы я назвала одеждой для сна. Это было больше похоже на сексуальное белье. Как бы там ни было, я отказывалась поднимать глаза на Эдварда.

Эдвард смотрел на меня, и я чувствовала, что просто вынуждена что-то ему сказать.

- Спасибо за сегодня, Эдвард, все прошло лучше, чем я ожидала.

Он посмотрел на меня и сказал:

- У меня никогда не возникало сомнений, Белла. Спокойной ночи, - и он вышел за дверь, прежде чем я смогла ему что-то ответить.

Я действительно была уставшей. Я подошла к кровати, сняла свою одежду и переоделась в «одежду для сна». Шелковый пеньюар мягко обтянул мое тело, и я прошла в общую ванную. Я почистила зубы и умыла лицо, радуясь таким удобствам. Это как оставаться в отеле, подумала я. Я прошла обратно в комнату и забралась под теплое покрывало. Через несколько минут, я уже крепко спала.

Посреди ночи я проснулась от сильной сухости во рту. Меня мучила жажда – приз за выпитое вино. Мне срочно был нужен глоток воды. Я сбросила с себя покрывало и направилась в ванную. На кухню я решила не идти, посчитав это неудобным. Не вежливо ходить не по своей квартире посреди ночи.

Я открыла ванную дверь и включила свет, который немного ослепил меня. Я подошла к раковине и наполнила стакан водой и жадно осушила его. Теперь мне было намного легче.  
>Только я собралась уходить, дверь от комнаты Эдварда открылась, и он показался на пороге. Стоя в пижаме, он посмотрел на меня.<p>

- Белла, ты в порядке? Я услышал, как ты встала.

Услышав его голос, у меня чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Не от того, что он напугал меня. Нет. А от своего вида. Я прекрасно осознавала, во что я была одета: черный просвечивающийся кружевной лифчик и такие же трусики. К счастью, они были с шелковыми вставками спереди и сзади.

Я быстро постаралась прикрыться руками.

- Я в порядке! – вскрикнула я и стала пятиться назад к двери, пока не оказалась возле своей двери и сумела пролезть в небольшую щель. Закрыв дверь, я быстро побежала в кровать.

Мое сердце бешено стучало. Я представила лицо Эдварда: сначала оно было сонным и озадаченным, почему я не спала в такое время, а затем на нем появилась радость, когда он увидел, как мне было неловко. Я наверно выглядела, как рак в кружеве, когда начала пятится к двери, прикрываясь руками.

Еще одно унижение для Беллы, подумала я, снова погружаясь в сон.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 12

Я проснулась рано утром и сладко потянулась в своей шикарной кровати. Я встала и надела халат, прежде чем входить в ванную. Я не забыла о неловком моменте сегодня ночью, а так же я не забыла выражение лица Эдварда, когда он меня увидел. Его лицо выражало удовольствие и одобрение. Больше он этого не увидит!

Я убедилась, что дверь в ванную была закрыта, прежде чем залезть в широкую душевую кабинку. Пол кабинки был мокрым, значит, Эдвард уже принял душ. Приняв душ, я оделась, мысленно поблагодарив Бога за то, что взяла с собой запасную кофту.

Я вышла в гостиную, обнаружив, что все уже сидели за столом. Как это получилось, что они уже все были здесь? Эта семья, что, никогда не спит?

Эдвард встал со своего места и поприветствовал меня поцелуем в щеку.

- Доброе утро, любимая, - сказал он. Должна признать, я немного покраснела от того, что он назвал меня любимой.

- Доброе утро, дорогой, - ответила я.

Я посмотрела на стол, где было множество выпечки и свежезаваренного кофе. Я в раю. Я налила себе кофе и решила взглянуть в утреннюю газету. Это в самом деле было очень расслабляющим.

Постепенно все стали вставать из-за стола, и отправились по своим делам. Карлайл подошел к нам, чтобы попрощаться, так как ему надо было идти на работу, и пообещал, что мы увидимся на свадьбе. Я все еще нервничала, когда люди упоминали о свадьбе. Я все еще не могла поверить, что она состоится.

Эммет и Розали так же попрощались. Они отправлялись выбирать себе дом, недалеко отсюда.

Остались только я, Эсми, Элис, Джаспер и Эдвард. Эсми и Элис позвали меня присесть к ним на диван. Подойдя к ним, мое лицо помрачнело, когда я заметила кучу свадебных журналов, которые лежали между ними.

О Боже, это будет нелегко.

- Белла, давай посмотрим и подыщем идеи для свадьбы! – взволновано сказала Элис, приглашая меня сесть рядом с ней.

Я заметила, что Эдвард и Джаспер догадались, что сейчас будет происходить, и Эдвард осторожно взглянул на меня, прежде чем повернуться к своей маме и сестре.

- Я пойду преподам Джасперу несколько уроков о том, как нужно играть на приставке, - сказал он, прежде чем получить в плечо от Джаспера, - а вы, дамы, веселитесь, - продолжил он.

И он вышел из комнаты прежде, чем я смогла что-либо сказать.

Я села между Эсми и Элис и они тут же стали показывать мне различные страницы в журналах, чтобы я оценила. Должна признать, их энтузиазм был заразен. Просматривая страницы и выслушивая истории с их свадеб, я уверяла себя, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы представить себе, что наша любовь с Эдвардом была настоящей и этот день действительно будет самым счастливым в моей жизни.

- Итак, Белла, - сказала Эсми, возвращая меня обратно к реальности, - какую свадьбу ты хочешь? Что вы решили с Эдвардом? – вопросительно посмотрела она на меня.

- Ну, мы не так много говорили об этом, - вот черт, а чтобы Эдвард хотел, чтоб я ответила? – Мне кажется, что он был бы рад, если список гостей был бы очень маленьким. Никого кроме родных и близких друзей. И свадьба должна быть простая. Да, точно простая, - прояснила я.

А что еще надо, когда готовишь свадьбу? О, ну конечно!

- Он не сказал мне какой у нас бюджет, так что я не знаю, сколько можно тратить, - сказала я.

Элис засмеялась с моих слов.

- Глупенькая, это потому что нет никакого бюджета! Эдвард никогда бы не посмел поставить лимит на свою собственную свадьбу.

- Элис, я не хочу выходить за рамки. Я не привыкла тратить чужие деньги, так что я не хочу много тратить, - ответила я.

- Белла, его деньги теперь и твои деньги, помни это, - мило сказала Эсми.

- И запомни, иногда самые простые вещи могут стоить дороже всего, - добавила Элис.

Спустя некоторое время просмотра журналов, что оказалось довольно весело, у меня был список вещей, которые мне были нужны. Я и не подозревала, что когда планируешь свадьбу, нужно столько всего продумать. Так же Эсми дала мне список телефонов: заказ продуктов, флориста, фотографа и еще всяких людей, за что я была ей очень благодарна. Они так же предложили мне взять на себя организацию некоторых частей этого процесса, которую я с радостью приняла. Но когда я просматривала все эти журналы, я словила себя на мысли, что сама хочу всем заняться.

Если я собиралась выйти замуж за Эдварда, тогда я хотела, чтобы мой день свадьбы был сделан по-моему. И теперь, когда я приняла это решение, я, как ни странно, очень ждала своей свадьбы.

Эдвард и Джаспер вернулись в гостиную, значит, нам уже надо было ехать.

Мы попрощались, я тепло поблагодарила Эсми, за то, что приняла меня, и Элис, за то, что спасла мне жизнь, одолжив одежду, даже ночное белье.

Пока Эсми, Элис и Джаспер провожали нас, махая нам, когда мы уезжали, я осознала, что следующий раз, когда я их увижу, будет день перед нашей свадьбой.

В машине Эдвард повернулся ко мне.

- Ну как тебе моя «ужасная» семья? – поддразнил он.

- Вообще-то, твоя семья просто замечательная, и ты это знаешь! – ответила я.

- Это хорошо, потому что теперь они и твоя семья, - сказал Эдвард, осторожно смотря мне в лицо.

- Да, я знаю. И ты знаешь, это на самом деле очень хорошо, - ответила я ему, улыбаясь.

Спорю он не ожидал такого ответа.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 13

Эдвард уехал в Нью-Йорк по делам, работая над каким-то контрактом. Я осознала, что даже не знаю, чем конкретно занимается Эдвард на своей фирме. Еще одна загадка про моего будущего мужа. Мы поддерживали связь с помощью е-мейлов. Мы сошлись на том, что это было важно, ведь должно казаться, что мы общаемся по телефону, как обычная обрученная пара. Нам нужно было притворяться на всякий случай, если кто-нибудь спросит нас друг о друге, тогда у нас будет одинаковая история.

Должна признать, что когда я в своей спальне включила свой компьютер, я с нетерпением ждала сообщения от Эдварда. Он никогда особо не вдавался в подробности в своих сообщениях о том, как прошел его день, и как бы я не старалась описать свой день, сделать его более интересным, я постоянно задавалась вопросом, сколько раз он зевнул, пока читал мое сообщение. «Была на занятиях в колледже, сходила на работу, купила продукты в магазине, прочитала книгу». Я понимала, что никогда не смогу быть ему такой женой, какую он бы себе хотел.

Я полагала, что единственная часть сообщения, которая ему была интересна, это любые новости, которые были связаны с нашей свадьбой. Я держала его в курсе каждый день, высылая список вещей, которые мне нужно было, чтобы он одобрил, прежде чем я заказала их. Эдвард дал мне неограниченный бюджет для свадьбы, сказав: «Что угодно, лишь бы ты была счастлива». Мне казалось, что прежде чем тратить его деньги, мне стоит обговорить это с ним. Особенно если учитывать, что деньги и стали причиной того, что мы сейчас женимся.

Я: _Я заказала цветы для праздника, и остановилась на оранжевых цветах и фризериях. Я заказала их для всего дома и для шатра._

Эдвард: _Звучит здорово, пожалуйста, не стесняйся, заказывай все что хочешь, чтобы сделать этот день особенным._

Какую бы цену я не называла Эдварду, он говорил, чтобы я это заказывала. Он дал мне свою кредитку, и каждый раз как я ею пользовалась, я чувствовала угрызения совести. Я вела подробный учет всех своих расходов, на всякий случай, если он когда-нибудь потребует.

Несколько дней назад, я написала ему сообщение, что планирую поехать в Сиэтл за свадебным платьем. Эдвард сразу же написал мне, чтобы я взяла его Ауди, которое стояло у него в гараже. Я снова-таки удивилась его щедрости, и как у него по счастливой случайности оказалась вторая машина в гараже.

Эдвард: _Белла, у меня дома в гараже есть Ауди, пожалуйста, пользуйся. Я был бы рад, если бы ты использовала эту машину, а не свою. Не принимай это как критику в сторону твоей машины. Мой вариант более практичен. Ты можешь попасть в гараж с помощью кода, который я дал тебе, а ключ от машины висит на стене. Машина уже заправлена._

Я: _Это замечательно, спасибо. Как бы мне неприятно было это признавать, ты прав. Ауди более практична, я даже признаюсь, что жду, не дождусь, когда сяду за руль этой машины. Хотя буду вести не с такой скоростью как ты! Я попрошу Чарли, чтобы подвез меня туда, и я расплачусь с тобой за бензин, который израсходую._

Я взяла ключи, которые дал мне Эдвард, когда сказал, чтобы я пользовалась домом, когда мне захочется, так как это был наш общий будущий дом. Я ответила, что хочу оставить все как есть до свадьбы и пока жить с Чарли, с чем Эдвард был полностью согласен. Я и так редко видела Эдварда, так что я все равно была бы одна в том большом доме. Эта идея мне не сильно понравилась, но мне придется привыкнуть к этому в дальнейшем.

Чарли отвез нас к особняку на его полицейской машине. При виде дома он с удивлением свистнул.

- Да уж, Белла, ты определенно отхватила себе замечательный образ жизни, - прокомментировал он.

Я рассердилась на его слова. Я заметила, как Чарли был впечатлен размерами особняка и сколько он стоил.

Неужели Чарли действительно настолько беспокоили деньги или это я просто раньше этого не замечала? Мы вместе жили в одном доме много лет, у нас никогда не было ничего особенно дорогого, но мы никогда не переживали по этому поводу. Однако, тот факт, что Чарли украл деньги, показывал, что он переживал из-за этого. И я за это расплачиваюсь!

Я не стала заходить в дом, вместо этого я достала из кармана бумажку, на которой был написан код от гаража. Нажав несколько кнопок, двойные двери гаража немедленно открылись. Там стояли две машины. Первая черный Ауди, а вторая огромный джип.

Я заметила лицо Чарли, которое явно было впечатлено двумя машинами, которые стояли перед ним.

Я не стала осматривать весь гараж, хотя и никогда не была здесь. Я не любила совать свой нос, осматривая чужую собственность. И тот факт, что скоро это будет и мой дом не брался в расчет, так как я знала, что все это принадлежало Эдварду, и это все уже было здесь до того как я появилась.

Я взяла со стены ключи от Ауди. Повернувшись к машине, я нажала кнопку, и машина открылась.

Я нервничала, открывая дверь машины и садясь внутрь. В своей жизни я водила всего несколько машин, и ни одна из них не была настолько быстрой и дорогой как эта. Я завела машину, нажав кнопку, для этой малышки не нужен был ключ! Машина работала мощно, но тихо. Даже с моим страхом быстро водить машину, я знала, что эту машину вести будет одно удовольствие.

- Хорошо, я готова ехать, - крикнула я Чарли, который восхищался джипом. Он прошел к своей машине.

Я медленно поехала вперед, слегка нажимая на газ и машина медленно но уверенно выехала из гаража. Я думала, что у меня ужасно получится вести такую машину, но оказалось, что у меня все отлично получается.

Слегка надавив на тормоз, машина остановилась. Я ввела еще один код на панели, двери гаража закрылись. Должна признать, я была впечатлена.

Я проследовала домой за Чарли, припарковавшись рядом с домом.

Остаток дня я провела дома с Чарли, он смотрел игры по телевизору, а я была у себя в спальне сидя в интернете или разговаривая по телефону, заказывая все, что необходимо для свадьбы. Вдобавок составляя список гостей, чтобы Эдвард смог потом прочитать в сообщении. Мне казалось странным вся эта заваруха со свадьбой, но Эдвард был счастлив, что я взялась за это. Все, что нужно было сделать Эдварду, так это заказать смокинг и одобрять мой ежедневный список, который я присылала ему.

Вечер подходил к концу и после того как мы поужинали лазаньей, которую я приготовила ранее, я решила, что пора ложиться спать.

Пожелав Чарли спокойной ночи, который снова вернулся в свое кресло, смотря еще одну игру с пивом в руке. Он казался счастливым, и я задумалась, как мой отец, который раньше получал удовольствие от просмотра игры и пива, мог позволить себе думать, что он безнаказанно может взять чужие деньги, чтобы наслаждаться своей жизнью еще больше. Я печально вздохнула, наблюдая за Чарли, но в моем сердце все еще была любовь к нему. Я поцеловала его в лоб и сказала, что увижусь с ним завтра вечером, так как завтра мне предстоял нелегкий день в Сиэтле вместе с Элис. Мы идем по магазинам.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 14

Я проснулась необычайно солнечным утром, что является редкостью для Форкса, и сразу же стала думать о длинном списке свадебных заданий, которыми я занималась каждый день. Каждый раз, вычеркивая одно задание со списка, я немедленно придумывала новое. Но как бы там ни было, должна признать, что мне нравилось организовывать свадьбу.

Сегодня я должна купить свадебное платье, это одно из самых сложных заданий, до которого я никак не могла добраться. Элис любезно согласилась встретиться со мной на полпути в Сиэтл, чтобы помочь выбрать платье, так как она сказала, что у нее есть там несколько контактов. Мне было интересно, какие есть свадебные магазины в Сиэтле, и надеялась, что Элис подскажет мне выбрать нужное платье, которое бы подходило для того, чтобы выйти замуж за Каллена.

Несколько дней назад я написала Эдварду письмо, сказав ему о своих намереньях купить платье. И пока я увлеченно писала, я подумала, что может мне стоит спросить у него о его пожеланиях или предпочтениях.

Я: _Эдвард, через несколько дней я встречаюсь с твоей сестрой в Сиэтле. Элис любезно предложила мне помощь с выбором свадебного платья._

А что бы понравилось Эдварду? Я быстро ответила на этот вопрос. Моя упрямая натура решила: раз я выхожу замуж за мужчину, который хочет меня только в качестве трофея, то я куплю платье, которое понравится мне. Но вот каким именно будет это платье, я не имела ни малейшего понятия. И мне уже не терпелось преступить к просмотру различных вариантов.

Эдвард: _Отлично! Но должен предупредить тебя на счет Элис! Она как ураган в магазинах, это ее излюбленная привычка! Поезжай, и желаю хорошо провести время!_

Эдвард сказал, чтобы все покупки я оплачивала его кредитной карточкой, за что я была ему благодарна. Моих сбережений не хватит на свадебное платье, а брать взаймы у Чарли или Рене мне не хотелось.

Я должна поторопиться, дорога до Сиэтла займет несколько часов, а Элис сказала, что нам нужно посвятить шопингу целый день.

Я посмотрела на часы и недовольно вздохнула. Я просто лежу и мечтаю уже пятнадцать минут. Я быстро встала с кровати, приняла душ и оделась, не забыв надеть белое белье и лифчик без бретелек. Это было неотъемлемым компонентом для примерки свадебного платья.

Выйдя из дома, я восторженно посмотрела на блестящую черную машину, которая стояла рядом с моей. Моя машина не сможет доставить меня в Сиэтл за два часа, а вот Ауди сможет. Я ласково похлопала по своей машинке, когда прошла мимо нее.

- Прости, старушка, но тебе бы все равно не понравилась эта долгая поездка, - виновато сказала я.

Я разговариваю с машиной? Если бы меня кто-то увидел, подумал бы, что я сошла сума.

Я написала Элис, что уже выезжаю и позвоню как только приеду. Мой телефон сразу же оповестил меня о новом сообщении: «Отлично! Жду не дождусь, чтобы выбрать тебе идеальное платье!»

Ее энтузиазм заставил меня улыбнуться.

Дорога до Сиэтла была долгой, но приятной, и все благодаря комфорту и плавности этой машины. Солнце светило ярко, но тонированные стекла сделали свое дело, так что мне не пришлось надевать солнцезащитные очки.

Я подъехала к отелю, где я должна была встретиться с Элис. Припарковав машину, я отдала ключи парковщику и зашла внутрь. Я прошла к стойке регистратора, чтобы поинтересоваться, не приехала ли Элис. Мне сказали, что миссис Хейл приехала пять минут назад и ждет в баре.

Я прошла к бару в поисках Элис. Как только она меня заметила, она подскочила, чтобы обнять меня.

- О, Белла, я так рада снова тебя видеть! – радостно сказала она мне.

- Привет, Элис! Спасибо большое, что согласилась мне сегодня помочь, я очень, очень ценю это.

- Не за что! Я так рада за тебя и своего брата, и мы проведем отличный день! Я это чувствую!

Мы пошли рука об руку по магазинам. Обычно я чувствую себя немного застенчиво среди незнакомых людей, но в этот раз мне действительно казалось, что я знакома с Элис уже долгие годы. С ней было очень легко, а ее энтузиазм был просто заразным.

Элис повела меня быстрым шагом в сторону главного торгового центра, но прежде чем мы смогли в него войти, она потянула меня в другом направлении. В сторону офисных зданий, как мне показалось, а не магазинов. Я была озадачена, но позволила Элис вести меня дальше, пока мы не вышли на другую улицу, на которой располагались жилые дома.

Мы шли вдоль улицы, затем остановились у черной двери с табличкой «Perrine Bruyere». Элис позвонила в звонок.

- Элис, где мы? – спросила я.

- У дизайнера, Белла, - ответила она, посмотрев на меня так, будто бы я задала очень глупый вопрос.

- Какого дизайнера? Я думала мы пойдем в обычный свадебный магазин.

- Обычный свадебный магазин? Как будто бы я позволила своей новой сестре выйти замуж в свадебном платье из магазина! – посмеялась она.

О, ну конечно, я думаю, это свойственно всем Калленам. Я чувствовала себя очень глупо, что не предугадала этого.

Дверь открылась, на пороге нас встретил низкий и очень худой мужчина.

- Мадам Хейл! Прошу, входите! А это, должно быть, будущая миссис Каллен, - сказал он с французским акцентом.

- Перрин! Я так рада тебя видеть! – поприветствовала его Элис и поцеловала в обе щеки.

Нас провели в комнату, очень похожую на маленькую гостиную и сразу же появилась помощница, которая принесла поднос с чаем, чашками и маленькими нарезанными сэндвичами.

Мы с Элис расположились на мягких креслах.

Перрин подошел ко мне.

- Моя прекрасная Белла! Добро пожаловать в мою дизайнерскую студию, и позволь мне добавить, мне очень приятно, что ты выбрала именно мой дизайн для своего особого дня, - сказал он мне и радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

- Да не за что… - ответила я, смотря на Элис взглядом, который говорил «спасибо за предупреждение». Элис широко мне улыбнулась.

- Белла, мне бы хотелось послушать любые твои идеи по поводу платья, а затем я нарисую тебе несколько вариантов, которые ты одобришь, и я сделаю тебе платье, - сказал Перрин.

Элис ободряюще мне улыбнулась.

- Ну, я видела несколько дизайнов, которые мне понравились. Мне бы хотелось что-то в традиционном стиле, без шлеек, с пышной юбкой. И так как в моем городе очень часто идет дождь и холодно, мне бы хотелось еще и накидку, - начала я.

Перрин выглядел довольным моим ответом. И начал засыпать меня вопросами.

- А как насчет фаты?

- Нет, я не думаю, что фата мне подойдет.

- Тебе нравится вышивка бисером?

- Да, но не слишком много. Может быть только верхнюю часть.

- Как насчет кружева?

- Да, кружево мне нравится.

- А бриллианты или жемчуг?

- О, да, мне бы хотелось добавить немного блеска.

- Туфли. Ты уже думала над этим?

- Пока нет, я хотела сначала увидеть платье, а затем выбрать туфли.

- Правильно. У меня уже появляются несколько идей. Ты упоминала, что у тебя в городе холодно? Как насчет перчаток?

- Перчатки? Нет, скорее всего, нет.

- А что насчет твоего жениха? Что ему нравится? – спросил Перрин, после недолгой паузы. Этот вопрос меня застал врасплох.

- Эм, я его никогда не спрашивала об этом, - ответила я.

Тут вмешалась Элис:

- Эдвард традиционный парень. Для него ничего роскошного.

Я улыбнулась ей с благодарностью.

- Отлично, теперь у нас есть основа. Мне нужно снять мерки, - с этими словами Перрин поднял меня с кресла и провел за ограждение.

- Сними, пожалуйста, свою одежду и мы снимем мерки.

Я начала раздеваться. Я никогда не была уверена в своем теле, а теперь с меня снимет мерки мужчина! У себя в голове я представляла, что пойду в обычный магазин, и там будет много примерочных, где я смогла бы спокойно примерять любое платье. Я должна была догадаться, что этот способ не подходил для Калленов.

Я вышла из-за перегородки в одном нижнем белье и стала рядом с Элис. Перрин очень профессионально измерил мой рост, ноги, грудь, живот и от одного плеча до другого. Все числа он говорил своей помощнице, которая стояла рядом и все записывала.

- Замечательно! Все сделано! - радостно объявил Перрин.

Я была рада снова оказаться в своей одежде.

Когда я снова вышла уже одетая, Перрин и Элис сидели на креслах и оживленно беседовали.

- Белла, Перрин сделал мое свадебное платье, оно было просто великолепно! – сказала Элис, счастливые воспоминания отражались у нее на лице.

- Это простая работа, если невеста очень красива, то на ней и мешок будет замечательно выглядеть, - ответил Элис Перрин, улыбаясь.

Затем он повернулся ко мне.

- Так же и с тобой, работа будет очень проста, с таким личиком и телом как у тебя! – сделал он мне комплимент.

Я улыбнулась ему и покраснела. Комплименты так и сыпятся, когда ты платишь за них такие деньги. Это прозвучало цинично у меня в голове.

- Твои дизайны будут готовы через неделю, и как только мы решим какой именно, то еще через неделю он уже будет готов. Я так же пришлю на выбор туфли и тиары, - сказал Перрин.

- А разве мне не нужно будет примерять платье? – спросила я.

- Нет, нет, нет. Оно будет отлично на тебе сидеть, - пообещал он.

Я подумала о том, что нужно найти модельера поближе к Форксу, на всякий случай.

Мы поблагодарили Перрина, который поцеловал нас в обе щеки и проводил.

- Разве он не замечательный? - радостно сказала Элис, когда мы шли по дороге. - О нем были очень высокие отзывы, когда я выходила замуж, а его работы просто исключительны! – продолжила она.

- Да, мне он тоже показался милым, - тихо сказала я, - и мне не терпится увидеть, что же он для меня сделает, - сказала я, шагая рядом с Элис.

- Белла, ты в порядке? Ты кажешься немного подавленной, – озадаченно спросила Элис.

- Все хорошо. Просто, я думала, что уже сегодня вернусь домой со свадебным платьем, - призналась я, чувствуя себя виноватой за то, что порчу Элис настроение.

- Ну так это легко исправить! – ответила она, обнимая меня за плечи.

- Давай основательно пройдемся по магазинам и накупим тебе много всего, таким образом, ты вернешься домой с огромной кучей платьев! – засмеялась она. - Ну же, давай потратим деньги Эдварда! Он бы этого хотел!

Мы отправились на рейд по магазинам. Хоть я и испытывала небольшое чувство вины за то, что трачу не свои деньги, но я очень хорошо проводила время.

Элис повела меня на сумасшедший тур по лучшим магазинам, которые только есть в Сиэтле. Мы посетили самые классные бутики, примеряя всевозможные топы, платья, рубашки, юбки, майки, джинсы и обувь. Мы покупали одежду для каждого сезона: я купила зимние свитера и летние платья, бикини и купальники, кожаные ботинки до колена и летние сандалии. Я приобрела повседневную, на выход и деловую одежду, как например строгие штаны, блузки и деловые пиджаки.

Я не была до конца уверена, почему Элис заставляет меня покупать так много одежды, но когда я спросила, она серьезно ответила:

- Как жена Эдварда, может случиться так, что тебе нужно будет уехать с ним, куда бы это ни было и по какому угодно случаю.

Это все объясняло.

Мы часами ходили по магазинам и очень проголодались. К счастью, нам не пришлось нести ни одного пакета. В каждом магазине, в котором мы что-то покупали, Элис говорила, чтобы все доставляли в отель, в котором мы остановились.

О, эта богатая жизнь!

Мы зашли в ресторан, где я заказала цыпленка с пармезаном, а Элис треску в соусе с петрушкой. Мы обе были настолько голодны, что даже опустошили корзинку с хлебом, и решили побаловать себя бокалом вина.

Закончив с едой, Элис сказала:

- Есть еще одно, что мы должны сделать, - она потащила меня вниз по дороге в магазин, у которого окна были занавешены черными шторами с розовыми лентами, которые свисали вниз. Сразу можно было понять, что это за магазин.

- Элис, я не могу туда зайти… - прошептала я, розовея.

Элис засмеялась с моего выражения лица.

- Белла, какой же девушкой ты меня считаешь? – смеясь, сказала она.

- Элис, это секс-шоп! – вскрикнула я.

Она засмеялась еще сильнее.

- Ну, не совсем! Тут продаются несколько очень дорогих наборов женского белья, а так же и некоторые веселые приборы! Давай же, здесь я покупаю все свои вещи, и поверь мне, Джасперу очень нравится! – сказала она, подмигнув мне и таща за собой в магазин.

О, Боже, как это унизительно! Мне двадцать лет и у меня совсем нет опыта!

Войдя в магазин, я приятно удивилась. Обстановка магазина заключала в себе элегантность и в то же время сексуальность. Повсюду висело нижнее белье любого цвета и стиля. Сзади была секция, от которой я старалась держаться подальше, ведь даже при одной мысли о ней я начинала краснеть.

Элис повела меня в сторону белых цветов и схватила несколько вещей с полок, обращая на них мое внимание.

- Как насчет этих? – спросила она.

Я посмотрела на них.

- Это для невесты. Теперь я поняла, - улыбнулась я ей.

Элис же не знает и даже не догадывается, что я девственница, и что наш с Эдвардом брак - всего лишь спектакль, к тому же, я останусь девственницей до конца своих дней.

Продолжая претворяться, я оценила белье. Это был корсет, сделанный из белого шелка. Чашки были с подкладкой, чтобы приподнять грудь. Внизу висели съемные застежки на ленточках. К этому корсету прилагались белые шелковые стринги и чулки.

Я еще никогда ничего подобного не носила, предпочитая обычное хлопчатое белье. Но должна признать, что мне не терпелось одеть это – даже если наслаждаться этим буду только я одна!

- Элис, мне кажется, это то, что надо.

- Рада, что тебе нравится. Это для невесты, но оно так же еще и немного распутное – именно то, что тебе нужно!

Я рассмеялась от ее описания.

Мы накупили еще различных бюстгальтеров, стрингов, чулков, пеньюаров, камзолов и даже хлопчатого белья, за которое мне пришлось практически умолять Элис, чтобы его купить.

Пока я была у кассы, мне пришлось отвернуть голову в другую сторону, потому что Элис покупала предметы, которые она взяла с задней секции.

Продавщица была очень вежливой и приветливой, совсем не похожа на шлюху, какой я себе могла ее представить, зная о предназначении этого магазина. Когда были сложены мои покупки в розовые пакеты и черные коробки, мне пообещали немедленно доставить их в отель.

Элис и я, наконец, отправились обратно в отель. Я радовалась этому, ведь просто не могла стоять на ногах. Уже практически стемнело, а мне все еще предстоял путь домой.

Мы прибыли в отель. Хватило одного слова девушке на стойке регистрации, и наши машины уже стояли у входа.

Мы ждали, пока швейцар загружал наши покупки в багажники машин.

Я повернулась к Элис, обняла ее и поцеловала в обе щеки. Моя будущая сестра была действительно потрясающей.

- Элис, как же мне отблагодарить тебя?- сказала я ей.

- Не стоит! Я рада, что ты хорошо провела время, и мне понравился шопинг.

- Я действительно очень благодарна тебе за всю твою помощь мне сегодня.

- Ах, ты же теперь часть семьи! И ты будешь прекрасной женой Эдварду, неважно какое платье ты выберешь.

- Спасибо, еще раз.

Мы помахали друг другу, когда отъезжали от отеля в разных направлениях. На пути домой, я думала о сегодняшнем дне, о шопинге и разговорах, и поняла, что мне действительно нравится Элис. При этой мысли я улыбнулась.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 15

Осталось всего две недели до свадьбы. Мои нервы уже были на пределе.

Я все больше осознавала, во что я себя втягиваю. И чем больше становилось предметов для свадьбы, тем сильнее я понимала, что моя жизнь уже стала меняться.

Эдвард все еще был в командировке, но он сказал мне, что планирует приехать домой перед свадьбой, чтобы проверить как я справляюсь. Скорее всего, он хочет убедиться, что я все–еще согласна на сделку.

Мы продолжали ежедневно общаться посредством сообщений. В одном из своих сообщений Эдвард и спросил меня, кого я собираюсь пригласить на свадьбу. По просьбе Эдварда, с моей стороны гостей будет как можно меньше, но должна признать, что с этим я была согласна. Чем скромнее свадьба, тем лучше. У меня была небольшая семья, а друзей в Форксе у меня было не много. Даже мой лучший друг Джейкоб еще не знал про меня и Эдварда.

Эдвард: Кого ты пригласишь на свадьбу? Помни, мы согласились не приглашать кучу народа, так что только близкие друзья и семья, пожалуйста. Это поможет сохранить тот образ, который мы с тобой создали.

Я считала Джейкоба своим лучшим другом, и даже если мы и не общались каждый день, между нами существовала связь. Когда мы были вместе, появлялось такое ощущение, что время замирало.

Я знала Джейкоба всю свою жизнь, начиная с моих летних визитов в Фокрс, когда я еще была ребенком. Мы стали очень близкими друзьями, когда я переехала жить вместе с Чарли. Летом мы проводили время на пляже в Ла Пуш, а зимы в его гараже, пока он чинил различные транспортные средства.

Джейкоб стал моим солнцем, когда Эдвард уехал много лет назад, и он подбадривал меня, бесстыдно дразня, когда говорил, что одно свидание со мной было достаточным для того, чтобы испугать парня настолько, что он уехал из города и больше не возвращался. Тогда он заработал себе несколько синяков!

Я любила Джейка, очень сильно. Так же я знала, что Джейкоб был влюблен в меня, это я поняла, когда мы стали друзьями. Я потеряла счет тех раз, когда мы с Джейком смотрели фильм, и в какой-то момент я замечу, что Джейк уже не обращает внимания на телевизор, а наблюдает за мной.

Мне приходилось напоминать ему много раз, что для меня он был просто другом, и каждый раз мне было стыдно, за то как я жестоко обращаюсь со своим лучшим другом, но я просто не отвечала на его чувства взаимностью. Но Джейк не акцентировал внимания на этом, и каждый раз возвращался в свое привычное игривое настроение и заставлял меня кричать от смеха.

К счастью для меня, Джейка не было в городе последние несколько месяцев, он путешествовал по Канаде со своим другом Полом на байках, которые они спасли от металлолома и починили. Кто бы мог подумать, что это отлично сыграет на руку моим новым планам.

Но до свадьбы осталось всего две недели, а Джейк вернулся вчера. Мне нужно поскорее сказать ему, и лучше сегодня. Я знала, что Джейкоб может почувствовать, что с моей «историей» что-то не так, но все же надо ему рассказать.

Я подъехала к дому Джейка на своей машине. Я решила не брать Ауди. Во-первых, Эдвард одолжил мне ее только для поездки по магазинам, во-вторых, я знала, что Джейкоб расценит это, так, как будто я «поменяла сторону», что я теперь отношусь к богачам. «И он окажется прав», подумала я. Если бы я не оказалась в этом затруднительном положении, я бы сейчас с ним не разговаривала. Я бы не водила Ауди, и меня бы не трясло от страха. Я проверила свой карман на наличие в нем обручального кольца, которое было там надежно спрятано.

Джейк услышал рев двигателя и открыл свою входную дверь.

- Привет, Белла! – прокричал он.

- Привет, Джейк! - прокричала я в ответ, пока бежала с опущенной головой под дождем к его дому.

Джейк заключил меня в медвежьи объятья, как только я оказалась рядом с ним.

Джейк был очень большим и сильным, что мои руки еле могли обхватить его. Моя голова была на уровне его груди, он был очень высоким.

- Давай, заходи, подруга, - сказал он, таща за собой в дом.

Я любила дом Джейкоба. Здесь жили только он и его папа Билли, и хотя в этом доме жили двое мужчин, он был очень теплым и уютным. Я всегда чувствовала себя здесь как дома. Я устроилась на теплой софе перед горящим камином, который всегда у них горел.

Джейк вернулся с кухни с банкой содовой для меня.

Мы чокнулись банками и Джейк сказал:

- Предлагаю тост: за твой визит! Наконец-то… - пошутил он.

- Что?! – возразила я. – Вообще-то это тебя месяцами не было в городе, мистер путешественник, - ответила я. - Расскажи мне про свою поездку.

И Джейк начал радостно рассказывать мне все детали его поездки, и разные веселые истории в которых они с Полом оказывались. О местах, в которых они побывали, и какие приключения с ними случались. Я была рада за него, он планировал эту поездку около года, и казалось, что они действительно хорошо провели время.

- Но хватит обо мне. Белла, расскажи мне о себе, что у тебя нового? Что происходило в этом городе? – спросил он.

Понеслась…

- У меня все хорошо, спасибо Джейк. Я все еще работаю в книжном магазине, но теперь только по выходным. Мне еще осталось пройти половину курса английского. У Чарли тоже все нормально, все еще усердно работает, - а вот и самое интересное, - и есть самая большая новость, которая шокирует тебя, – усмехнулась я.

Джейк замер с банкой содовой на полпути ко рту.

- Хорошо.

- Я встретила кое-кого. И это серьезно, - я посмотрела на него, когда это сказала.

На удивление Джейк сидел неподвижно. Я ожидала, что он либо громко рассмеется или расплачется, но ничего из этого не произошло.

- Это хорошо, Белла.

Хорошо?

- Ох, Джейк, я так рада, что ты это сказал! – ответила я.

- Ну так, кто он?

- Ну, ты как бы знаешь его, точнее слышал о нем, - промямлила я, - это Эдвард Каллен.

- Эдвард Каллен! – и это впервые Джейк повысил голос.

- Да, он навещал меня, и мы полюбили друг друга. Он сделал мне предложение, и мы женимся. Через две недели, - закончила я, улыбаясь ему.

- Две недели! – сказал Джейк. - Боже, Белла, ты уверена? Это же так скоро! Ты, что, беременна? – спросил он, смотря на меня, а потом на мой живот.

Мои руки сжались в кулаки. Я так и знала. Я знала, что он что-то заподозрит.

- Нет, Джейк, я не беременна! А что, ты разве не рад за меня? – прокричала я ему в ответ.

После моих слов он заключил меня в объятия, прижимая к своей огромной груди.

- Белла, я буду счастлив, если буду знать, что ты счастлива.

Я замерла у него в объятиях. Даже не смотря на него, я сказала:

- Джейк, я счастлива, честно, - я сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем посмотреть на него, - давай я покажу тебе мое кольцо, - я достала свое кольцо из кармана и надела на палец, протягивая руку Джейку.

Джейк немного присвистнул.

- Ты только посмотри на размер этого кольца! Наверно очень дорого стоило.

Я немного оскалилась с его слов. Неужели все были помешаны на деньгах, которые были у Калленов?

- Джейк, оно не такое уж и дорогое.

- Да, конечно, я уверен, что это просто дешевая бижутерия.

Я задумалась над этим. Я вспомнила слова Эсми, когда она сказала, что это «кольцо бабушки Элизабет», и я задумалась. Конечно же, Эдвард не дал бы мне, своей фальшивой жене, семейную реликвию? Напрямую я отказалась у него спросить.

Мне надо оставить эти мысли и «вернуться» к Джейкобу. Мне нужно как-то разрядить ситуацию.

- Послушай, Джейк, я правда рада, что ты вернулся, но ты мне уже полчаса морочишь голову, - пошутила я. - Так ты хочешь прийти на свадьбу или нет? - спросила я его.

- Конечно, хочу! – ответил он. - Но, подруга, Эдвард Каллен? Я имею в виду, ты должна мне рассказать побольше. Куда он тогда уехал? Ты рассказала ему о тех ночах, которые ты провела, мечтая о нем? – поддразнил он меня, мягко потянув за локон.

Я решила быть честной по отношению к Джейку, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

- Нет, я вообще-то никогда не спрашивала о том, куда он уехал, - призналась я, - а если ты расскажешь ему о моих снах, я клянусь, что из-под земли тебя достану и прикончу, - сказала я, тыкая пальцем ему в грудь, слегка улыбаясь.

Я рассказала Джейку ту же историю о том, как мы с Эдвардом в тайне встречались несколько месяцев, но только недавно осознали, что не можем жить друг без друга. И так далее.

Мне не нравилось врать Джейку, но это был единственный выход, чтобы сохранить наш фиктивный брак. Я изучала его лицо, пока рассказывала ему всю историю, стараясь увидеть хоть каплю зависти на его лице, но ничего подобного не заметила. То, что Джейкоб провел столько времени вдали от города, изменило его. И эти перемены были хорошими, осознала я с улыбкой на лице.

Мы обнялись на прощание, и он наблюдал за мной, пока я добиралась до своей машины.

Отъезжая от дома Джейка, я почувствовала облегчение. Я словно скинула груз с плеч, рассказав ему о свадьбе и увидев его положительную реакцию. Я должна была увидеть, что он счастлив за меня. И вообще, как я могла подумать о том, что Джейкоб мог меня не поддержать.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 16

Я вернулась домой с работы в книжном магазине.

- Привет, - прокричала я Чарли и поспешила наверх переодеться.

Я спустилась вниз, чтобы начать готовить ужин, и наткнулась на коробку, которая лежала на кухонном столе. Я сразу же узнала посылку с ярким логотипом «ПБ» сверху. Мои дизайны для свадебного платья! Я так их ждала.

- Чарли! – радостно позвала я его.

Чарли вошел на кухню.

- Что это ты так кричишь? – пожаловался он.

- Помолчи, - ласково сказала я. - Смотри, это дизайны моего платья.

Чарли просто фыркнул на меня. Я должна была догадаться, что он не будет этим впечатлен.

Я открыла посылку, обнаружив там толстый блокнот цвета слоновой кости. Я села за кухонный стол, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть. Чарли сел напротив меня. Я открыла первую страницу, на которой был изображен эскиз платья. От дизайна у меня перехватило дыхание. Рядом с рисунком были прикреплены маленькие кусочки материала, по которым я легонько прошлась пальцами. Перевернув страницу, я увидела рисунок еще более красивого платья. Я широко улыбнулась и посмотрела на Чарли, который все время смотрел на меня, немного, смущаясь.

Я перевернула последнюю страницу, и этот рисунок поразил меня. Я знала – это платье для меня. Я повернула страницу так, чтобы показать Чарли, и он посмотрел на рисунок, затем на меня и, наконец, улыбнулся!

Я подскочила со своего места, чтобы позвонить, набирая номер Перрина, который был напечатан с обратной стороны листа.

Телефон звонил дважды, прежде чем кто-либо подошел и ответил.

- Добрый день, ателье Перрина Брюера.

- Добрый день, могу я поговорить с Перрином, пожалуйста? Это Белла Свон, - сказала я.

Меня попросили подождать, прежде чем Перрин взял трубку.

- Алло, мисс Свон! Вы получили свои дизайны?

- Перрин, я получила! Они просто великолепны.

- Благодарю, и какой же из них ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – поинтересовался он.

- Мне бы хотелось третий, Перрин. Он потрясающий. Я даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить! - ответила я ему.

- Ах, Белла! Я так и знал, что ты выберешь именно его! У тебя отличное чувство стиля, моя дорогая, - сказал он мне с улыбкой в голосе.

Ну, он не знал, что я сейчас разговариваю с ним в спортивных штанах и дырявой футболке, ведь так?

- Белла, твое платье будет готово через пять дней. Моим пальцам уже не терпится приступить к работе. Я так же пришлю тиару и туфли, не забудь, - сказал он мне.

- Перрин, я с нетерпением буду ждать! Спасибо, еще раз! - поблагодарила я его.

- Мне очень приятно, моя дорогая.

Я повесила трубку и начала готовить ужин. Весь оставшийся вечер улыбка не сходила с моего лица.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 17

- Анжела, привет, это я, - сказала я в трубку.

- Привет, я, - ответила Анжела.

- Ты ничем не занята, не хочешь прийти ко мне?

- Да, конечно! Звучит так, будто Вам есть, что мне рассказать, мисс Свон?

- Да, как бы, - уклончиво ответила я.

- О Боже, о Боже, о Боже! Я приеду через час и принесу вина!

- Договорились, тогда я возьму что-то пожевать, увидимся!

Я положила трубку. Признаюсь, мне не терпелось рассказать Анжеле свою новость. У меня были сомнения насчет Джейка, но я знала, что Анжела точно пожелает мне только всего самого хорошего. Она была замечательной подругой. Мне не терпелось пообщаться с ней и выпить.

Чарли работал допоздна, так что я быстренько прибралась в гостиной, собирая пустые бутылки из-под пива, которые оставил Чарли. Затем я прошла на кухню и выложила различные закуски на тарелки и отнесла их в комнату.

Посмотрев на время, я заметила, что у меня было еще достаточно времени до прихода Анжелы. Так что я решила пока почитать сообщения от Эдварда.

Я быстренько поднялась наверх, и пока загружался интернет, сидела и стучала пальцами по столу. Мне не терпелось прочитать его сообщение. Мне было интересно, как прошел его день, хотя он обычно много об этом не писал. Я напишу ему и сообщу, что сказала некоторым своим друзьям о свадьбе.

Наконец появилось письмо Эдварда. Я прочитала его обычное описание о его трудовой жизни, но когда я прочитала последние предложения, мое сердце учащенно забилось.

Эдвард: _Я сижу в своем номере в отеле в Атлантик Сити и смотрю бейсбол по телику. А ты чем занята? Твой компьютер находится у тебя в спальне? Я никогда не был в твоей спальне, мне интересно, как она выглядит. Представь себе, мы действительно традиционная пара. _

О Боже. Эдвард раньше никогда не упоминал ничего, что было бы связано с моей или чьей бы то ни было спальней. Я чувствовала странное возбуждение, пока размышляла над тем, думал ли он так же, как и мой развратный ум.

Перенимая его же стиль письма, я написала ему обычную ежедневную информацию, а затем, в середине параграфа напечатала:

Я: _Да, я нахожусь в спальне, когда пишу тебе. Моя комната небольшая, окно выходит на сторону дома. Кровать стоит посередине, стол напротив стены, а справа мой гардероб. Нет, ты никогда не был в моей комнате, так же ка твоей. _

Мне было интересно, что он подумает, когда прочтет мой ответ.

Анжела приехала ровно через час.

Она вошла, помахав мне сумкой, в которой было вино, и крепко обняла меня.

Было приятно ее видеть. Я взяла два бокала, и мы прошли в гостиную.

Анжела села на край дивана и широко мне улыбнулась.

- Так что у тебя за новости? Рассказывай!

Я не могла ничего с собой поделать и широко улыбнулась ей в ответ. Черт, она заражала хорошим настроением.

Я протянула ей свою левую руку, чтобы показать кольцо.

Ее глаза расширились, и она закрыла рот рукой, но это не остановило приглушенный крик, который она издала. Она прыгала вверх и вниз на диване. Я не смогла сдержать смех, увидев ее реакцию.

- Я знаю. Круто, правда? – сказала я.

- Кто же он такой, черт возьми? – прокричала она мне.

- Ты ни за что не отгадаешь.

- Скажи мне, прямо сейчас! – пригрозила она.

- Ты готова? – поддразнила я.

- Белла!

- Ладно, - я наслаждалась моментом, - это Эдвард Каллен.

Глаза Анжелы расширились до невозможности.

- Черт возьми, ты, должно быть, шутишь?! - прокричала она.

- Нет, серьезно, это я и Эдвард, мы женимся, – усмехнулась я.

- Я так и знала! Я знала еще несколько лет назад! Давай, у меня есть тост!

Я засмеялась, когда мы чокнулись бокалами, крича от радости.

- Что? Что ты имеешь в виду, несколько лет назад? – озадаченно спросила я у Анжелы.

- Эдвард Каллен! Я имею в виду, я знаю, что ты видела его всего лишь один раз в школе, но я была там гораздо дольше и я, ни разу не видела, чтобы он смотрел на кого-то так, как он смотрел на тебя.

Хм, я этого не знала.

- Спасибо, дорогая, - ответила я, делая еще один большой глоток вина. Неужели это действительно, правда?

- Ну так, расскажи же мне, ты никогда не упоминала о нем раньше! – вскрикнула Анжела.

В течении трех бутылок вина, двух пакетов чипсов, я рассказала Анжеле ту же историю, которую рассказывала всем, в течении последних нескольких недель. Ложь соскальзывала с языка так легко и непринужденно, я чуть ли сама не поверила в эту историю.

Невероятно, как правдиво звучала ложь и насколько она теперь казалась реальной.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 18

На следующий день Чарли принес мне кофе и две таблетки тайленола в постель. У меня жутко болела голова. Вчера мы с Анжелой распили на двоих три бутылки вина.

- Спасибо, папа, - прохрипела я, глотая таблетки.

Когда Чарли вернулся с работы, он обнаружил двух очень счастливых девушек, которые пели свадебный марш, а затем упали на диван и залились звонким смехом. Он отвез Анжелу домой, которой потребовалась помощь, чтобы добраться до машины.

- Без проблем, милая. Было приятно видеть вас двоих вчера, даже если вы были очень пьяные. Вы казались такими веселыми, - сухо ответил он.

- Да, мы точно хорошо посмеялись! – ответила я, понимая, что начинаю несказанно жалеть об этом. Казалось, что мой мозг опух.

- Ну, милая, боюсь тебе нужно вставать, уже практически обед и люди звонят тебе все утро.

- Да? И кто же?

- Твоя мама звонила насчет свадьбы, Стэфани звонила по поводу твоих смен в книжном магазине, и Эдвард звонил, он хочет, чтобы ты ему перезвонила.

Я рассказала своей маме о свадьбе несколько недель назад, и хотя она была шокирована моим заявлением, она искренне порадовалась за меня.

- Что угодно, лишь бы ты была счастлива! - сказала она мне.

Моя мама жила в своем розовом мире, и к счастью для меня, для нее моя свадьба была еще одной радостью.

Стэфани звонила, наверное, чтобы предложить дополнительную смену на работе, так как в ее магазине всегда было много посетителей.

Эдвард звонил? Вот это странно. Он должен был вернуться только через несколько дней.

- Хорошо, я встану через минуту.

Чарли уехал на рыбалку, а я сидела в кровати и пила кофе. Но мне нужно было вставать, хотя к счастью сегодня я не планировала покидать приделы дома.

Я встала, приняла душ, который немного взбодрил меня, и после того как я надела спортивные штаны и футболку, я приготовила себе завтрак: жареный бекон с яйцами, и выпила еще одну чашку кофе.

Сначала я позвонила Рене. Я рассказала ей о свадебных планах, чему она очень обрадовалась. И поинтересовалась, нужна ли мне ее помощь. Так же Рене не могла дождаться встречи с Эдвардом. Я была благодарна тому, что моя мама не была одной из тех мам, которые сначала хотели оценить выбор жениха своей дочери. Я заверила ее, что все, что касается свадьбы, шло как по маслу, и я не могла дождаться, когда она с Филом сюда приедет.

Дальше я позвонила Стэфани в книжный магазин.

- Добрый день, Стэфани, это Белла.

- О, Белла, спасибо, что перезвонила.

- Конечно, без проблем, все нормально?

- Белла, у меня плохие новости, и я не знаю, как это сказать, поэтому просто скажу прямо.

- Хорошо? – что же она собирается сообщить?

- Белла, в последнее время дела в магазине идут не совсем хорошо, сейчас большинство людей читают через интернет, вместо того, чтобы покупать книги. И это значит, что я больше не могу позволить себе иметь работников в магазине, - она сделала паузу. - К несчастью, это значит, что мне придется попрощаться с тобой.

Отлично, закатила я глаза. Но я так же была немного озадачена, так как в магазине всегда было полно народу. Мои часы на работе просто летели потому, что не было свободной минуты. Я задумалась над ее словами, но как только эта мысль промелькнула у меня в голове, я быстро отмела ее. Стэфани была отличным работодателем, и я наслаждалась своей работой.

- О, Стэфани, не надо чувствовать себя виноватой. Ты же знаешь, я понимаю твое трудное положение. Сейчас для всех в городе непростое время. И я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что мне действительно понравилось работать в магазине. Все в порядке! - ответила я.

Стэфани облегченно вздохнула.

- Белла, я так рада, что ты это так хорошо восприняла, и пожалуйста, если тебе нужны будут рекомендации, просто дай мне знать.

- Спасибо, Стэфани, я это запомню. До свидания.

Мне было грустно, что я потеряла работу, мне она правда нравилась. Но если там действительно все не так хорошо, я понимала, что Стэфани пришлось расставлять свои приоритеты. Я вообще-то уже размышляла над своей работой в магазине, и, будучи женой Эдварда, я должна была выполнять все свои обязательства перед ним. Так что мне бы, наверное, все равно пришлось бы уволиться. Мне было интересно, что на это скажет Эдвард, я надеюсь, он не подумает, что я так вовремя потеряла работу, как раз в то время, когда скоро выйду замуж за состоятельного человека. Я напишу ему сегодня об этом и посмотрю, что он ответит.

Кстати об Эдварде, мне лучше позвонить ему.

Я набрала его номер на мобильнике, который он вручил мне, прежде чем уехать. Мне было интересно, зачем он звонил.

Всего один гудок и он взял трубку.

- Белла! – ответил он.

- Здравствуй, Эдвард, - сказала я.

Мне он показался счастливым.

- Я так понимаю, у тебя был веселый вечер? – его голос был довольным.

- Да, веселый, спасибо. А откуда ты узнал?

-Чарли сказал мне, что сегодня утром ты лежала в постели с похмельем. Он так же упомянул, что вчера вечером, когда он вернулся домой, он обнаружил тебя и твою подругу в очень нетрезвом состоянии. Вы танцевали в гостиной с салфетками на голове, вместо фаты, распевая свадебный марш.

О Боже. Я убью Чарли.

- Да уж, мы много выпили, - нервно засмеялась я.

- Боже, я бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть это! - уже громко засмеялся он.

- Эдвард! – закричала я. Боже, он смущает меня. – Слушай, что тебе вообще надо? – раздраженно спросила я.

- Очень мило так разговаривать со своим женихом, - ответил Эдвард.

Я разозлилась на саму себя, не на него, но не смогла сдержаться.

- Ну, это ведь только мы знаем правду, верно, мистер шантажист?

Эдвард только посмеялся с моих слов.

- Да, ладно, остынь.

Я поднесла руку к переносице, прежде чем снова заговорить.

- Эдвард, чем я могу помочь? Так лучше?

- Белла, - ответил он так же вежливо, - я звоню, чтобы сказать, что сегодня я возвращаюсь домой и хотел бы узнать, не хотела бы ты поужинать со мной.

- Возвращаешься откуда? – спросила я.

- Я сейчас в Такоме, так что я всего в нескольких часах езды от Форкса, - он сделал паузу. - Так как насчет ужина?

Я задумалась на секунду.

- Да, было бы замечательно. Нам нужно пообщаться и наверстать все, верно?

- Конечно, ведь скоро свадьба. Я надеюсь, что к шести часам буду на месте. Я заеду за тобой?

- Да, тогда увидимся.

- Пока, Белла.

- Пока, Эдвард.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 19

Я положила телефон, мои пальцы постукивали по кухонному столу. Это было неожиданно, но я с нетерпением ждала того момента, когда увижу Эдварда. Он прилагал большие усилия, чтобы увидеть меня сегодня вечером, ему придется ехать несколько часов, и мне было приятно. Может у нас что-то получится, хоть наш брак и фиктивный.

Я осознала, что для меня это был поворотный момент. Мне нужно приложить все силы, чтобы быть самой лучшей женой для Эдварда, со всеми ограничениями нашего брака. И начну я с сегодняшнего ужина, который я приготовлю для Эдварда, вместо того чтобы идти в ресторан. Во-первых, он будет уставшим после дороги, во-вторых, я не хочу обсуждать наш брак и наши планы при всех жителях Форкса.

Я знала, какой ужин хочу приготовить. Я быстро переоделась в джинсы и свитер, надела сапоги и села в машину. Я поехала в супермаркет, купила нужные продукты, примчалась обратно домой и приготовила ужин.

Я позвонила Чарли на работу и сообщила, что Эдвард придет сегодня к нам. Слава Богу, он все понял и сказал, что после работы пойдет к Билли. Я была благодарна проницательности Чарли. Я старалась держать Чарли и Эдварда подальше друг от друга. Мне все еще было неприятно то, как Эдвард относился к моему отцу, но что я могла сделать.

Эдвард должен приехать через полчаса. Мне должно хватить времени, чтобы принять душ и переодеться в белый свитер и зеленую юбку. Мне не хватило времени, чтобы высушить волосы феном, прежде чем прозвенел звонок в дверь.

Я поспешила вниз по лестнице и открыла дверь.

- Эдвард, рада тебя видеть! – с улыбкой сказала я.

- Здравствуй, Белла, отлично выглядишь, - ответил Эдвард, и я немного покраснела.

- Проходи. Надеюсь, ты не против, я решила приготовить ужин сама, вместо того, чтобы идти куда-то. Я подумала, что ты будешь уставшим после дороги, так что ты можешь расслабиться здесь, пока будешь ужинать, - сказала я, забирая у него пальто.

Эдвард посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.

- Звучит замечательно, в последнее время я был очень занят, и шанс просто посидеть дома и поужинать звучит просто божественно.

Я была поражена тем, насколько милой была его улыбка, но я быстро привела себя в чувства.

- Пошли, посидишь со мной, пока я закончу, - Эдвард проследовал за мной на кухню.

Он сел за кухонный стол и наблюдал за тем, как я готовила. Он не говорил со мной, пока я была занята и я не говорила с ним, но мне показалось это очень по-домашнему. Никого из нас эта тишина не волновала.

Ужин был готов, и я подала Эдварду его тарелку с запеченной бараниной, жареным картофелем и овощами. Я надеялась, что ему понравится. Я села напротив так же взяв себе тарелку.

Эдвард оценил ужин и попробовал баранину. Пока он жевал, он закрыл глаза и наслаждался вкусом. Открыв глаза, он улыбнулся мне.

- Белла, это очень вкусно. Чертовски вкусно, - и я громко засмеялась с первого ругательства, которое я от него услышала. Это действительно был комплимент.

Мы продолжили наш ужин, и Эдвард спрашивал меня о следующей недели подготовке к свадьбе и о самом дне. Я объяснила, что за чем будет происходить и рассказала о цветовой гамме, которую я выбрала. Меня вдруг осенило, как странно, объяснять своему будущему мужу, какая у нас будет свадьба. Такие у нас будут отношения: всегда что-то планируется, всегда какая-то ложь.

Мне было неловко спрашивать, но я должна поговорить с Эдвардом о медовом месяце. Куда конкретно мы отправимся? Много недель назад Эдвард сказал мне, что мы проведем медовый месяц на частном острове, которым владеет его семья. Это было легко говорить людям, когда они спрашивали меня, но мне нужно было знать больше деталей.

- Эдвард, я немного нервничаю от того, что спрашиваю об этом, но что мы делаем на наш медовый месяц?

Почему мое лицо должно сразу же покраснеть? Я уже могла ощущать, насколько оно было горячим.

- Просто люди спрашивают меня, а все, что я могу ответить это две недели на острове в Бразилии.

Но что именно мы будем там делать? – быстро продолжила я.

К счастью, он ничего не сказал по поводу моего лица.

- Это вообще-то хороший вопрос, и я хотел сказать тебе сегодня вечером. План таков, мы вылетаем вечером после свадьбы. Мой секретарь заказала машину и водителя, который отвезет нас в аэропорт. Затем мы летим в Бразилию и на лодке направляемся на остров Эсми.

- Остров Эсми?

- Это остров, который принадлежит моей семье, у берегов Бразилии. Мой отец подарил его моей маме как свадебный подарок, и каждый из моих братьев проводили на нем свой медовый месяц. Так что я должен провести там и свой медовый месяц.

- Этого ждут от тебя твои родители? – спросила я. - А они не разрешат тебе поехать в твой медовый месяц туда, куда тебе хочется?

- Белла, я женюсь только для того, чтобы мне дали более высокую должность в компании. Так что я делаю то «что ожидается» от меня, я не ставлю под угрозу свои шансы, - напомнил он мне.

Я покраснела и опустила взгляд в тарелку. Конечно, вот зачем мы туда едим. И так же мы и попали во все это с самого начала.

Эдвард увидел мою неловкость и попытался успокоить меня.

- Белла, тебе понравится остров Эсми, я обещаю. Это роскошный остров со всевозможными удобствами и он находится в прекрасной местности. Мы замечательно проведем там время, даже если и не мы выбрали это место.

Я выпрямилась и улыбнулась ему.

- Я знаю.

У меня остались к нему еще несколько вопросов.

- А после того как мы вернемся, я так понимаю, что я перееду к тебе домой?

- Да, если ты соберешь свои вещи, тогда я скажу своему секретарю, чтобы их перевезли, пока нас не будет, таким образом, мы сможем начать с самого начала, когда вернемся.

- Ну, у меня не так много вещей. Мне нужно перевозить мебель? У меня шкаф, стол и кровать.

Он только посмеялся.

- В этом нет необходимости, все уже готово для тебя, а если тебе не понравится, ты можешь купить новые, когда мы приедем.

- А тот дом только для нас двоих? Я имею в виду, он огромен.

- Да, это большой дом, но ты можешь приглашать кого хочешь, не забывай об этом.

- Правда? Отлично, буду знать, - ответила я, обдумывая, что я смогу пригласить Рене и Фила на праздники.

- Запомни, моя семья будет приезжать иногда, - сказал он, закатывая глаза.

Я засмеялась с его выражения лица.

- Не переживай из-за этого, мне нравится твоя семья!

Он улыбнулся мне.

- Ты уже была в доме, Белла? – спросил меня Эдвард.

- Нет, - призналась я. И хотя Эдвард оставил мне ключ, мне не было комфортно ходить по дому одной, когда это еще не был моим домом. – Но я планирую скоро пойти туда, ты знаешь, подготовка к свадьбе, - ответила я.

Эдвард отложил свою вилку и посмотрел на меня.

- Ты же знаешь, Белла, это будет твой дом. Так что сходи туда, осмотрись, разведай обстановку и сад, - подталкивал он меня.

- Да, я знаю. Просто у меня пока не возникало потребности идти туда, но я схожу, - пообещала я. Эдвард продолжил смотреть на меня, но ничего не говорил.

Мне нужно было сменить тему, так что я решила сообщить ему, что потеряла работу.

- О, я забыла кое-что сказать тебе, - начала я.

В его глазах что-то промелькнуло. Тревога?

- Что?

- Нет, ничего серьезного. Ну, ничего настолько серьезного. В общем, сегодня я потеряла работу в книжном магазине, - я посмотрела на него, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

Он отпил немного со своего стакана, затем сложил руки на груди и отклонился назад.

- О, мне очень жаль это слышать, но это не проблема, тебе не нужно работать.

- Ну, мне нравилась эта работа и вообще-то мне нужны деньги, - ответила я.

- Белла, мы это уже обсуждали, как моя жена, у тебя будет больше чем достаточно денег.

Я рассердилась на то, как он со мной говорил, будто мне было пять лет.

- Но мне не нравится зависеть от твоих денег! Ты и так мне уже много всего дал, и каждый раз, как я пользуюсь твоей кредитной картой, я чувствую угрызения совести. К тому же, когда мне понадобятся деньги, я что, должна буду спрашивать: «Эдвард, можно я возьму двадцать долларов, пожалуйста?». Так что я продолжу поиски другой работы, и я надеюсь, ты поддержишь меня в этом, как мой муж, - сказала я, указывая на него.

- Конечно, Белла, это не проблема, - ответил он.

Хорошо, это улажено.

Мы еще немного поговорили о будущем, и Эдвард сказал мне, что он сделает себе офис дома, так он сможет проводить больше времени здесь.

- Белла, хотя этот брак и не твой выбор, я знаю, что ты полностью посвятишь себя ему, - он посмотрела на меня для подтверждения. Я кивнула в ответ.

- Так же и я, - сказал он. - Это значит, что мы проводим вместе как можно больше времени, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, чтобы у нас все получилось.

Я еще сильнее закивала.

Он улыбнулся мне, а я улыбнулась ему в ответ. Этот брак может и получится.

Я подала десерт, яблочный пирог с заварным кремом, и Эдварду опять же таки понравилось.

- Знаешь, Белла, ты действительно потрясающе готовишь! - сделал он мне комплимент.

Мы закончили ужинать, и перешли в гостиную с кофейными чашками. Мы сидели друг против друга на диване, и Эдвард стал задавать мне вопросы один за другим, и я задавала ему в ответ свои вопросы. Эдвард рассказал о компании, о деловых сделках, хороших и не очень, из-за которых его глаза немного потемнели. Он рассказал, какой большой доход получает компания. Чем больше они зарабатывают, тем больше они могут отдать на благотворительность, которой занималась их компания - Cullen Foundation. Эдвард рассказал о своей должности в компании с таким трепетом, я поняла, что он действительно любит свою работу. Слушая о том, как он говорит об этой компании, я осознала, насколько он заботился о компании своей семьи и он пойдет на все, только чтобы она была успешной и процветала.

- Так у тебя есть секретарь? – поинтересовалась я. Он упоминал о ней ранее.

- Да, она замечательная, очень продуктивная, управляет моим расписанием как по часам, - сказал он мне. Мне стало интересно, как она выглядит, но мне показалось странным спрашивать его об этом. Я надеялась, что ей было шестьдесят лет и у нее были седые волосы.

Мы продолжили общаться, я рассказала ему о своем детстве, как я жила с Рене пока она не вышла за Фила, а я переехала в Форкс. Я рассказала о том, насколько я была неуклюжей, и сколько у меня было разных несчастных случаев, количество сломанных костей и швов. Мы говорили о семьях и друзьях. Мы задавали друг другу вопросы, высказывали мнения. Это мне напомнило наше первое, и единственное, свидание, которое у нас было много лет назад.

Это так же напомнило мне о том, чтобы спросить у Эдварда очень важный вопрос, который крутился у меня в голове.

- Эдвард, куда ты уехал в тот вечер после нашего свидания? – тихо спросила я. Я посмотрела ему в глаза и продолжила: - Просто твоя семья так неожиданно уехала. Что произошло?


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 20

Эдвард сделал глубокий вдох.

- Я так и не извинился перед тобой за тот вечер, да?

«Нет, не извинился, придурок», мысленно прокричала я, но вслух ничего не сказала. Я ждала, пока он продолжит.

Эдвард начал говорить, но вместо того чтобы смотреть на меня, он говорил в стену.

- Я прекрасно провел с тобой вечер, и после того как я завез тебя домой, я уехал домой, по дороге я размышлял над тем, что не мог дождаться следующего дня, когда снова смогу увидеть тебя в школе.

Мое сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Такого я не ожидала. Но я все еще ничего не говорила.

Его лицо стало твердым, когда он продолжил.

- Я приехал домой и обнаружил всю свою семью в слезах и в состоянии шока. Понимаешь, ранее тем вечером, пока мы с тобой ужинали, двое мужчин забрались в мой дом и угрожали убить мою семью, - его взгляд переместился со стены на меня. Он, должно быть, увидел мое выражение лица, потому что он быстро подошел и сел рядом со мной. – Их послала конкурирующая компания, которую ненавидит моя семья, она называется Volturi.

Я слышала об этой компании! Они были большой компанией, и они всегда попадали в газеты из-за их бизнеса, который был связан с чем-то коррупционным, например, торговля оружием, загрязнением лесов отходами, и фармацевтическими сделками.

- Эдвард, я слышала о них, - сказала я.

- Почти все слышали о них. Они были огромной компанией. И Volturi умели хорошо скрывать свои следы, когда ими занялась полиция. Последней каплей стало создание пивоваренного завода и магазинов, которые продавали бы дешевую выпивку, в особенности, чтобы продавать ее несовершеннолетним, или что-то в этом роде. Но Cullen Foundation и другие компании соединились, чтобы объединить свои финансовые силы и перекупить поставщиков, таким образом, отрезая Volturi от бизнеса.

- Их это не очень порадовало, и они решили навестить мою семью тем вечером. Они следили за нами и ожидали, что дома будет вся семья. Но, я неожиданно ушел в тот вечер вместе с тобой, - он улыбнулся мне, и за это я была благодарна Богу, что Эдварда не было дома, когда это случилось. - Но они ворвались в мой дом и угрожали моей семье смертью, если мы будем совать свой нос, куда не следует.

- Они угрожали убить тебя?! - вскрикнула я.

Эдвард попытался отшутиться, быстро закрыв уши руками. Как он мог шутить над этим?

- Белла, послушай, это было много лет назад, и хотя это не то, что я хотел бы снова пережить, но все обошлось, мы остались живы и стали сильнее как семья, - сказал он.

- Так что произошло той ночью? – спросила я.

- Сначала, они ворвались в дом и угрожали моей маме оружием. Всем остальным пришлось сесть за обеденный стол с пистолетами, которые были нацелены на них. Им стали говорить в точности что произойдет, если Cullen Foundation не прекратит вмешиваться, а затем они ушли так же быстро, как и появились.

- Я пришел домой, через пять минут после того как они ушли. Ты знаешь, я помню, как возвращаясь домой, я проехал мимо какого-то фургона. Ты можешь в это поверить? Их всех трусило, даже Эммета, который вообще в принципе ничего не боится. Мой отец позвонил нашей охране, он не хотел информировать об этом местную полицию, и нам посоветовали уехать из города сию же минуту. Что случилось потом, можно объяснить как массовая эвакуация семьи Каллен. Мы переехали на Аляску, остановились в поместье Денали с друзьями семьи в их доме.

Мне было трудно воспринимать такую информацию, я быстро пила свой кофе, обжигая язык.

- Так значит, вы не вызвали полицию? – это объясняет почему я ничего не знала.

- Нет, моя мама и отец пользовались услугами частной охранной фирмы для компании многие годы, и они были рады, что это останется только в кругу семьи.

- А что произошло после этого? После того как вы уехали?

- Оказалось, что другие компании, с которыми мы сотрудничали, получили точно такие же угрозы и визиты. Поэтому мы сформировали команду юристов, и они пошли в суд, где Аро, Кай и Маркус – главы компании, были отправлены в тюрьму.

- Я помню, - выдохнула я. Целый год с тех пор как он уехал, я была помешана на любых новостях, связанных с Эдвардом, и я помню громкое дело, в которое были вовлечены Каллены. Я тогда не понимала, что это связано с их переездом.

- Да, в то время это вызвало большую огласку, - ответил он. - А так же и не совсем приятную огласку, но это стоило того, и теперь моя семья в безопасности от угроз.

- Но ты ни разу не позвонил мне, - выпалила я, не подумав. Боже, он наверно подумал, что я только о себе и думаю.

- Я знаю, и мне очень жаль, но с той минуты как я пришел домой, моим приоритетом стала моя семья, а затем следующие несколько дней были настолько лихорадочными со всем этим переездом и охраной вокруг нас. Я хотел позвонить, объясниться, но охрана посоветовала нам разорвать связи со всеми, кто нам был дорог, только если это было чрезвычайно необходимо, чтобы минимизировать количество возможных жертв. Это включало и тебя, так что я принял решение больше не связываться с тобой, - он, наконец, посмотрел на меня, когда сказал это.

Кто нам был дорог.

Я непреднамеренно зевнула, поняв, что уже поздно.

- Эдвард, я рада, что ты мне рассказал. Все эти годы я размышляла над тем, что произошло. Я имею в виду, я поняла, что это должно было быть что-то серьезное, из-за чего вся семья уехала, но я никогда не думала, что это может быть что-то настолько серьезное, - сказала я ему. – И, несмотря на то, что сейчас это мало что значит, мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, - мне действительно было жаль. Никто не должен переживать такое.

- История звучит выдуманной, не так ли? Сюжет, угрозы, оружие… но, к сожалению, это не история, - сказал Эдвард.

- Однако, вот мы здесь – помолвлены! – немного засмеявшись, сказала я, опуская голову ему на плечо.

- Да, вот мы здесь – помолвлены, - повторил он, поворачивая свою голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

Я мечтательно посмотрела в его глаза, я знаю, я повторяюсь, но его глаза действительно очень красивы, великолепный зеленый цвет.

- Мы помолвлены, - продолжил он, - и даже ни разу не целовались.

Я увидела, как наклоняется его лицо, когда он подвинулся ближе. Я почувствовала, как его губы прижимаются к моим, передавая свое тепло моим губам. Он мягко приложил небольшое давление, и мой рот открылся ему на встречу. Его язык легонько прошелся по моим губам, и я с жадностью ему ответила, его губы восхитительно двигались по моим. Я почувствовала его руки, которые скользнули вниз по моей шее, чтобы притянуть меня ближе к нему. Я обхватила его шею, и мои руки поднялись вверх, зарывшись ему в волосы. Его язык обжигал мой рот как огонь, его руки на моей шее и в моих волосах, и я отвечала на его движения с той же пылкостью и жадностью. Он прижимал меня к своему телу, с большой силой, но мне было недостаточно.

Все закончилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Я почувствовала, как Эдвард содрогнулся, прежде чем он оборвал поцелуй, и я отстранилась, тяжело дыша.

Я облокотилась на спинку дивана, мое дыхание сбилось, грудь часто вздымалась и опускалась вниз.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, который был в точно таком же положении.

Хорошо, и что это было? Для того, что произошло столь быстро, мне показалось, что я делала это в течение нескольких часов.

Я встала на ноги, мне нужно было успокоиться. Эдвард неловко стоял рядом со мной.

Эдвард заговорил первым, хотя никто из нас не смотрел друг на друга.

- Ну, я лучше пойду, уже довольно поздно.

Я заставила себя посмотреть на него. Я сама чувствовала себя уставшей, Эдвард, скорее всего, тоже.

- Послушай, Эдвард, ты не хочешь остаться на ночь? На диване, я имею в виду, - быстро прояснила я.

- Спасибо, но нет, я посплю дома, и заодно переоденусь в свежую одежду.

Мы вышли на крыльцо.

- Хорошо. Послушай, я провел замечательный вечер сегодня, и мне кажется, мы все разъяснили, - сказала я Эдварду.

Я взяла его пальто с вешалки и отдала ему.

- Это был хороший вечер, правда, - он улыбнулся мне.

- Так что, готова к большому дню? – поддел меня он.

Я сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем ответить.

- Готова как никогда.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла.

- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

Эдвард надел пальто, а я стояла на крыльце и наблюдала за ним пока он не сел в машину и не уехал. Он пообещал написать мне и сказать, что он нормально добрался домой. Никто из нас не упоминал о поцелуе.

Я зашла в дом, размышляя над тем, что произошло сегодня между нами. Определенно мы многое прояснили, на многие вопросы были получены ответы.

Я действительно устала, поэтому я быстро поднялась наверх принять душ.

Я оставила свет для Чарли, и как раз когда я уже ложилась в кровать, мой телефон оповестил меня о новом сообщении.

_«Добрался домой нормально. Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер. Увидимся возле алтаря на следующей неделе, миссис Каллен.»_


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 21

Был понедельник, и до свадьбы оставалось пять дней.

Всего лишь пять дней! Пять дней до того как моя жизнь навсегда изменится. Пять дней свободы.

Завтра мне нужно заехать в дом Калленов (я все еще не могла назвать его своим домом), чтобы уладить некоторые дела. Мне нужно встретиться с флористом и показать ей, где я хочу разместить цветы. Также с фотографом, поставщиком продуктов для свадьбы, с рабочими, которые должны привести стулья для гостей и декоратором, который украсит дом.

К тому же, семья Эдварда должна приехать через три дня, и мне нужно убедиться, что их комнаты готовы. Моя мама и Фил также остановятся в доме.

Поэтому я еще наняла уборщицу из города, чтобы она привела в порядок весь дом. И я должна проконтролировать поставку продуктов для семьи Эдварда.

Ко всему прочему, мне нужно собрать вещи в медовый месяц.

Список был не маленький, и это заставляло меня сильно нервничать.

Я решила, что один день отдыха мне не помешает, прежде чем начнется вся эта суматоха, к тому же это был один из тех редких дней, когда было очень солнечно. Я знала, кому нужно позвонить.

- Привет, Джейк, это Белла, - сказала я.

- Привет, незнакомка, наконец, ты мне позвонила, - ответил он.

- Да, ладно, ты ведь знаешь меня.

- Да уж, я точно знаю, что ты нашла себе мужика, и теперь меня просто игнорируешь, - поддразнил он меня.

- Да, ты же знаешь, я все ждала, что мне подвернется кто-то получше тебя, - пошутила я в ответ.

- Ну конечно, и я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я бы поступил точно также, если бы смог найти подходящую девушку в этом городе.

- Это правда! Но проблема в том, что в этом городе больше шансов встретить оборотня, чем хорошую девушку, - сказала я ему, рассмеявшись. Он тоже посмеялся с моих слов.

- Да, в этом ты права. Ну да ладно, что ты хотела?

- Ты сегодня занят? Я бы хотела приехать, - поинтересовалась я.

- Да, хорошая идея, я все равно собирался быть дома. Мы можем прогуляться на пляж. И прихвати свой купальник, сегодня довольно тепло.

- Хорошо, скоро увидимся.

Я быстренько собралась, захватив с собой кое-что перекусить, запрыгнула в машину и поехала к Джейку.

Джейк уже ждал меня с рюкзаком за спиной, когда я подъехала. Он сел в машину, и я поехала в сторону пляжа. На пляже как всегда никого не было, это показывало, насколько этот город тих.

Мы разложили наши полотенца, сегодня вода к себе так и манила. Джейк встал, а я стала распаковывать еду, следя за ним боковым зрением. Он расстегнул джинсы и снял их, затем за ними последовала толстовка и футболка. Он оказался в одних шортах. И могу признаться, я восхитилась его фигурой.

- Ого, Джейк, откуда у тебя такой пресс? – спросила я.

- Нравится? – широко улыбнулся он мне. - Я качался, - гордо ответил он мне.

- Да, выглядит отлично, по крайне мере ты больше не похож на карандаш, - сделала я ему комплимент.

- Спасибо, - сухо ответил он.

Я поднялась и также сняла с себя джинсы и толстовку. Я осталась в одном черном бикини, но в последнюю минуту решила остаться в футболке, жалея о том, что прокомментировала тело Джейка, понимая, что теперь он прокомментирует мое. И хотя я видела, что он за мной наблюдает, он ничего не сказал.

-Чего мы ждем? Вперед! – сказал Джейк, после чего мы устремились к воде. Я, смеясь, забежала в соленую воду, заметив, как подскочил Джейк от холода. Хоть вода и была ледяной, но невероятно освежала. Мы остались немного поплавать. Но как обычно стали брызгаться друг в друга.

В конце концов, после того как мои губы стали синими, мы все-таки вышли из воды. Наши зубы стучали синхронно. Мы замотались в теплые полотенца.

- Давно мы этого не делали, да? – сказал Джейк.

- Это первый теплый день за последнее время, - ответила я.

Мы взяли по банке колы. Мои руки продолжали дрожать от холода.

- Ты настоящий друг, – сказала я, поставив банку, чтобы подождать пока пройдет дрожь в руках.

Он только широко улыбнулся, открывая свою банку.

- Ну что, готова к большому дню? – спросил он.

Я почувствовала, как живот немного скрутило.

- Да, все готово, осталось только встретиться с некоторыми людьми завтра по поводу свадьбы, Эдварда и мои родители скоро приезжают, и вроде все.

- Ох, Белла Свон, выходит замуж за своего ненаглядного Эдварда Каллена, - поддразнил он.

- Заткнись.

- О, да ладно! Ты ведь разбиваешь мне сердце, ты ведь знаешь это, - он улыбался, когда сказал это, но взглядом со мной не встречался.

Неловко. Мне казалось, что он справился с этим…

- Джейк… - мягко сказала я.

Но он перебил меня.

- Я знаю, что ты мне сейчас скажешь. Когда ты мне сообщила, что выходишь за Эдварда, я был рад за тебя, и сейчас рад, - уточнил он. – Но я не хочу, чтобы между нами это что-то поменяло, Белла. Вот такие беззаботные дни пропадут, когда ты станешь замужней девушкой, - он скривил нос, когда сказал это.

- Джейк! Мы всегда будем друзьями, это никогда не изменится!

- Я знаю, мы всегда будем друзьями, - повторил он.

Сейчас он меня сильно разозлил. Ну зачем ему нужно было все портить? Я старалась держать себя в руках.

- Да ладно, ты же знаешь, мы все время будем видеться.

- Ага, когда он не будет нагружать тебя женушьими делами.

- Женушьими делами? – повторила я, смеясь над его выражением.

- Да, такими как жить идеальной жизнью, ходить на вечеринки и жить в большом доме. А на днях Чарли был у нас и все рассказывал о твоем ауди.

- Неужели? – мне это не понравилось. Чертова зацикленость Чарли на деньгах!

- Да, рассказывал мне и Билли об огромном доме и машинах.

- Но ты же знаешь, меня не впечатлить большими домами и машинами. И тебе же лучше, если будешь часто ко мне приезжать. Я даже прокачу тебя на одной из машин, - поддела его я.

- Конечно, хотя как раньше уже не будет.

Это не было похоже на Джейка, он всегда был таким веселым, всегда видел только позитивные стороны в любых ситуациях. Наверно, он думал, что я изменюсь, когда выйду замуж. Я хотела сказать Джейку, что даже если я и выхожу за мужчину своей мечты, это было кошмаром наяву. Я выхожу за Эдварда, но это будет не настоящий брак, фикция, чтобы прикрыть своего отца, а самое худшее, я никому и никогда не смогу рассказать об этом. Мне все время придется жить с этим выбором, чтобы защитить отца. Моя жизнь, может, и казалась идеальной для всех снаружи, но на самом деле она была ужасна.

На одну миллисекунду я подумала рассказать Джейку правду, но быстро отбросила эту идею. Если я продолжу притворяться, даже для себя, тогда, возможно, этот брак и сможет получиться.

Я засмотрелась на небо, солнце уже зашло за серые тучи.

На какое-то время мы ничего не говорили, просто лежали, облокотившись на руки, и смотрели на море. Ветер усилился, и я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Джейка.

- Эй, ты точно придешь в субботу?

Он повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся.

- Конечно.

- Хорошо, я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Эдвардом.

Его выражение лица скривилось.

- Мм, жду не дождусь.

Я подняла маленький камушек и бросила в него.

- Не будь идиотом.

- Я пытаюсь, но это сложно! – засмеялся он.

Ветер усилился, пора было уходить, тучи казались угрожающими.

- Вставай, пошли, я замерзла, - сказала я.

Мы быстро собрали наши вещи, и поехали к Джейку.

Вскоре мы добрались до дома Джейка и стояли у его порога. Он обхватил меня своими большими руками, сильно прижав к себе и немного подняв меня.

- Джейк! – закричала я.

Он посмотрел мне в глаза.

- Пока, Белла Свон, - сказал он. - В следующий раз я увижу тебя, когда ты будешь идти к алтарю в объятья другого мужчины.

- Джейк, - мягко упрекнула я его.

- Знаю, знаю, я тоже скоро встречу свою девушку, - ответил так, будто говорил это уже миллион раз.

Я знала, что он найдет себе кого-то особенного, того, кто будет любить его так, как он этого заслуживает.

- Ты встретишь, Джейк, я знаю это, - уверено сказала я ему.

Над нами прогремел гром, и большие капли стали падать на нас.

Я еще раз обняла Джейка и отстранилась, забираясь обратно в машину. Уезжая, я помахала ему на прощанье.


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 22

Сегодня мне нужно было заехать в дом Эдварда (вскоре и мой дом, напомнила я себе), чтобы встретиться с флористом, поставщиком еды, мебели и фотографом для большого дня в субботу. Я составила четкий график кто и когда должен приехать так, чтобы у меня оставалось еще немного времени на себя. Мне нужно было осмотреть дом еще раз, убедиться, что я полностью знакома с ним и его расположением.

Припарковав машину, я поднялась по ступенькам и остановилась. Перед тем, как войти в дом, я сделала глубокий вдох и открыла дверь. Сразу же послышался писк сигнализации и, пройдя немного вперед, я отключила ее.

Положив мою сумку и куртку на пол в прихожей, я прошла налево в гостиную. Именно в этой комнате Эдвард и «предложил» мне все это. В комнате была арка, которая вела в другой коридор и я прошла по нему в кухню, которая была практически вся из мрамора и где я сидела вместе с Эдвардом, попивая кофе. Пройдя в самый конец кухни, я открыла двойные двери, которые вели к огромному саду. Мне стало интересно, насколько далеко простирался сад, казалось, что он просто не имеет границ, а в самом низу протекала мелкая речка. В этом саду мы и установим шатер для послесвадебного торжества.

Вернувшись обратно в дом, я прошла в столовую, в которой стоял длинный обеденный деревянный стол и стулья. Должно быть, именно здесь Вольтури и заставили сидеть всю семью, угрожая им оружием. Я содрогнулась от этой мысли.

Я поднялась по широкой лестнице и оказалась на распутье. Здесь находились все их спальни, и мне казалось, что я вторгаюсь на их территорию, когда хожу здесь. Но они ведь уехали много лет назад, напомнила я себе.

Открыв первую дверь, я обнаружила большую комнату, которая была декорирована в белых тонах, с большой кроватью напротив стены, но больше мебели не было. Я прошла в комнату, открыла несколько дверей, которые вели в ванную и гардеробную.

Зайдя во вторую спальню, я обнаружила еще одну большую комнату, отделанную в голубых тонах, я предположила, что это комната Эммета. И снова, единственная мебель это кровать и такие же ванна и гардеробная.

Третья спальня была точно такой же.

На другом конце коридора была только одна дверь, и я открыла ее, обнаружив, что это была главная спальня, судя по размерам, и я предположила, что это комната принадлежала Эсми и Карлайлу. Здесь стояла огромная кровать. На этот раз, ванная комната была очень просторной с отдельной ванной и душевой кабиной, вдобавок окна были от пола до потолка и открывали вид на лес. Значит, никто в пределах нескольких километров не увидит тебя голым.

Интересно, а Эдвард возьмет себе эту комнату, когда мы переедим сюда? Я бы взяла себе белую спальню.

Я поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж и обнаружила еще одну пустую спальню, похожую на те, что находились внизу. Рядом с ней находилась еще одна дверь, открыв которую, я обнаружила, что это был кабинет. В комнате стоял огромный дубовый стол, стены от пола до потолка были заставлены полками, которые могли вместить сотни книг, но сейчас просто пустовали. Я предположила, что этот кабинет был Карлайла, где он и занимался всеми бюрократическими работами.

Была еще одна, последняя дверь в конце коридора, и когда я открыла ее, я обнаружила, что этой комнатой кто-то пользуется и сразу поняла, что стою в комнате Эдварда.

Его запах окружил меня, как только я открыла дверь, это был Эдвард – идеальное сочетание мужественности и свежести, этот запах проецировал образ Эдварда у меня в голове.

Я стояла у двери в нерешительности, стоит ли заходить в нее, а затем я подумала, что конечно стоит, это же отличный шанс все разузнать!

Комната Эдварда имела точно такие же окна от потолка до пола. Его большая кровать стояла посреди комнаты, упираясь в стену изголовьем. Белые простыни были в беспорядке, а на подушке остался след, где он спал. Я положила свою руку на это место, думая над тем, что именно здесь и лежала его голова. Также в комнате были полки заставленные CD-дисками, я пробежала пальцами по нескольким из них, он был фанатом самой разнообразной музыки. Значит, мой жених был любителем музыки, усмехнулась я.

Я взглянула на его прикроватную тумбочку. На ней было очень много монет, не все из них были американской валютой, и большую пачку денег. Все по пятьдесят долларов, удивленно заметила я. Также стакан и наполовину выпитая бутылка скотча.

Дверь в его шкаф была приоткрыта и я зашла туда, обнаружив длинный ряд костюмов, а под ними ряд кожаных туфель. Также там были ряды и с обычной одеждой, и я открыла несколько ящиков, обнаружив там джинсы, брюки и футболки. Я открыла еще несколько ящиков размером поменьше, в которых я обнаружила его нижнее белье, при виде которых, мое сердце виновато подпрыгнуло. Эдвард относился к тому типу мужчин, которые носили черные или белые шорты, и я была благодарно Богу за то, что он не был фанатом старого белья в у-образной форме.

Аккуратно вернув все на свои места, я вышла оттуда, оставив дверь полуоткрытой.

Я зашла в его ванную, которая была отделана серой плиткой. У него была душевая кабина. Я рассмотрела его принадлежности, которые были расставлены на раковине, и сняла крышечку с одной из бутылочек и понюхала ее. В углу валялось смятое полотенце.

Я вернулась обратно в его комнату и еще раз обвела ее взглядом. А это было весело, теперь я знала, что Эдвард любит музыку, ему нравятся обычное белье и он был не самым опрятным мужчиной на Земле.

Я спустилась вниз, где я оставила свою сумку, чтобы достать молоко, которое я привезла с собой, чтобы предложить моим посетителям горячий напиток. Я прошла в кухню, и начала поиски кофе. Кухня была хорошо оснащена чашками и тарелками, но еды пока не было. Я знала, что поставщики доставят еду чуть позже днем и оставят ее в ящиках и холодильнике.

Я как раз делала себе кофе, когда зазвонил мой телефон. Это был Эдвард.

- Привет, Эдвард.

- Здравствуй, Белла, ты сейчас в доме? – поинтересовался он. Я говорила ему о своих планах на сегодня вчера ночью в письме.

- Да, я пришла сюда примерно полчаса назад.

- Кто-нибудь уже приехал?

- Нет, пока нет. Поставщик продуктов приедет первой, и она должна быть через десять минут.

- Хорошо. Ты уверена, что сможешь разобраться со всем этим в одиночку? У меня есть секретарь и я могу отправить ее тебе на помощь, она очень способная.

- Нет, благодарю. Я справлюсь со всем сама, – я не потерплю, чтобы какая-то древняя секретарша приезжала сюда и командовала мной в доме Эдварда.

- Я надеюсь, что ты не всегда такая упрямая.

- Ну, тебе придется это выяснить, не так ли? – с вызовом ответила я.

- Выясню, можешь не беспокоиться.

- Ладно, зачем ты звонишь?

- Какая же ты все-таки милая. Я звоню, чтобы убедиться, что ты нашла все, что тебе нужно.

- Что ж, я побродила здесь немного, и теперь хорошо ориентируюсь. У тебя большой дом.

- Да, он большой, но нам нужен такой дом. Когда ты будешь принимать и устраивать званые ужины и вечеринки, тогда лишние спальни будут очень даже кстати, чтобы разместить всех гостей, - ответил он.

Ах, да, мои «обязанности жены».

Я услышала, как позвонили в дверь.

- Послушай, Эдвард, извини, но мне пора идти. Еду привезли, - сказала я ему.

- Хорошо, убедись, что ты все правильно организовала, Белла. В субботу все должно пройти гладко, - и он повесил трубку. Даже не сказав спасибо, что организовываешь мою фальшивую свадьбу, или хотя бы до свидания.

Я отправила ему сообщение с одним словом.

«Манеры».

Я поспешила к двери, чтобы встретиться с девушкой. Компания по доставке привезла готовую еду для семьи Эдварда, так же как и для свадьбы.

- Здравствуйте, я Белла. Прошу, входите, - поприветствовала я ее.

- Здравствуйте, я Памела. - я пригласила ее внутрь.

- Это мои ребята, они все принесут. – Она указала на двоих мужчин, которые доставали еду из большого фургона.

- Отлично. Они ведь были здесь раньше, не так ли? – спросила я. Эту компанию посоветовала Эсми, и она использовала ее для праздничных ужинов, когда жила здесь.

- Да, они знают, куда идти, спасибо.

Мы вошли в дом, и я предложила Памеле кофе, сказав, что только что сделала себе, но она отказалась.

- Так значит, вы были знакомы с Калленами, - поинтересовалась я.

- Да, я знала семью, но в основном общалась только с Эсми. Она всегда была довольна нашей работой и довольно часто пользовалась нашими услугами. Было очень жаль, когда они переехали так быстро и должна сказать, я очень обрадовалась вашему звонку по поводу свадьбы.

- Эсми очень хорошо о вас отзывалась, - ответила я ей.

- Поздравляю с помолвкой, кстати! Значит Эдварду уже двадцать, как я понимаю?

- Спасибо, и да, ему двадцать.

- Вы заполучили отличного мужа, насколько я помню Эдварда, он всегда был самым тихим в семье, но всегда очень вежливым и сильным по характеру, - сказала она, улыбаясь мне.

- Да, у него отлично идут дела в компании, - мне было приятно, что об Эдварде так высоко отзывались.

- Давайте пройдемся по меню на субботу.

Памела начала показывать меню, которое я выбрала для свадьбы и она давала мне советы какие напитки с каким блюдом следует подавать. Компания Памелы также предоставляла официантов, которые приедут утром, будут готовить, и подавать еду, а потом все уберут.

Это просто фантастика, что можно купить за деньги, не правда ли.

Памела ушла и я прошла на кухню, обнаружив, что холодильник, морозилка и ящики были набиты едой, а также напитками, алкоголем, закусками и свежей едой. На столешнице лежал список с меню и инструкцией как разогреть каждое блюдо. Теперь я понимаю, почему Эсми их так любит.

Снова раздался звонок в дверь, и следующие несколько часов я была занята, встречаясь с разными людьми, которые сделают день нашей свадьбы незабываемым. Все рекомендации исходили либо от Эсми, либо от Элис, и я была рада иметь дело с профессионалами. Мне достаточно было только упомянуть, где я хотела, чтобы что-то стояло, или дала им описание того, как я хочу, чтобы выглядел шатер, и я с уверенностью могла сказать, что они оправдают мои ожидания.

Моя последняя встреча была с Айрис, ирландской подругой семьи, которая вела бизнес по предоставлению услуг уборки. Она должна была придти, чтобы привести дом в порядок. Я поприветствовала ее возле двери и показала ей дом.

- Вау, Белла, и это будет твой дом? – спросила она с удивлением.

Я посмеялась с выражения ее лица.

- Да, будет. Я так понимаю, тебе нравится?

- Это самый большой дом во всем Форксе, это уж точно, - ответила она мне, улыбаясь.

Я устроила ей экскурсию и показала все спальни. Айрис заверила меня, что уберется везде, застелет кровати и запасет кухню и ванные полотенцами, мылом, шампунями и так далее.

- Это как дом-призрак, не правда ли? – сказала она.

- На данный момент, да, но завтра он будет занят на ближайшие несколько дней, а потом останусь лишь я и Эдвард.

- Могу поспорить, что вскоре здесь будут бегать маленькие детки, - подмигнула она мне.

Я почувствовала, как мое лицо порозовело от ее слов, но сумела выдавить из себя:

- Я тоже так думаю.

На что она громко ответила:

- Ага! Я смутила тебя, не так ли? Ну ладно, иди, оставь мне все, – сказала она, направляя меня к двери. - Этот дом будет просто сиять, - пообещала она.

Я собрала свои вещи и поехала обратно домой под проливным дождем, довольная тем, как прошел день.

Чарли был дома, когда я пришла. Он сказал, что заказал пиццу, чему я обрадовалась, потому что у меня не было настроения готовить сегодня. Мне стало интересно, а чем будет питаться Чарли, когда я перееду. Он, что, будет жить на одной пицце?

- Пап, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь приехать на ужин когда захочешь, - сказала я ему. – Скорее всего, я часто буду оставаться одна, так как Эдвард будет уезжать по делам.

- Со мной все будет хорошо, спасибо. У меня и без тебя много предложений на ужин есть, - самодовольно ответил он мне.

- Да неужели, от кого же?

- Билли.

- Но тогда это только одно предложение.

- Одно лучше, чем ничего.

- Это будет мило, двое стариков сидящие сами по себе. А свечку посреди стола не поставите? – пошутила я.

Он бросил в меня подушку.

- Уважай старших.

Прозвенел звонок в дверь, это была доставка пиццы, ее доставил парень, который при виде меня каждый раз краснел. Я дала ему хорошие чаевые, понимая, что в последний раз получаю пиццу в этом доме.

Мы вместе посмотрели телевизор несколько часов, затем я пожелала ему спокойной ночи и поднялась наверх принять душ. Я переоделась в футболку и спортивные штаны, и села за компьютер, готовая прочесть новое сообщение от Эдварда. Мне было интересно, прислал ли он его сразу же после своего грубого телефонного звонка.

Эдвард: _Белла, спасибо за твое сообщение после нашего разговора. Я прокрутил в голове наш разговор и полагаю, ты думаешь, что я был груб, но на самом деле, я пытался выяснить, не нужна ли тебе помощь. Я не намекал на то, что ты не можешь сама организовать свадьбу. _

_Я дал тебе возможность выбора: либо я иду в полицию и говорю им о твоем отце, или ты выходишь за меня. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты знала, что я не делал это предложение легко. Я знаю, что ты невероятно умный человек и более чем способна организовать событие, и это умение очень пригодится, так как мне понадобится, чтобы ты организовывала и другие мероприятия, такие как званые ужины, либо выходные заграницей, когда мы поженимся. _

_Прошу, расскажи мне, как все прошло сегодня дома? Все ли приехали, и подходят ли все услуги к твоим запросам? _

_Наши родители приезжают завтра днем. Так что я заеду за тобой в двенадцать, прошу, будь готова к тому времени. _

Я была просто ошеломлена! Он вообще понял, что написал? Он думает, что я одна из его служащих! Он готов командовать, когда ему это вздумается. Надеюсь, что Эдвард будет часто уезжать по делам, и мне не придется видеть его длительное время.

Я: _Да, я была немного шокирована, когда ты повесил трубку. Давай напомним самим себе, что хотя наши отношения не настоящие, требуется вести себя цивильно с обеих сторон, чтобы убедиться, что это работает. _

_Также я рада, что ты обратил внимание на то, что я умный и способный человек, Эдвард, и именно поэтому я не восприняла выбор стать твоей фиктивной женой так легко. Я с нетерпением жду, когда же мне выпадет возможность организовать один из званых ужинов с большим удовольствием! _

_Чтобы успокоить тебя. Да, сегодня пришли все, и я больше чем довольна обслуживанием, так что суббота пройдет без каких-либо проблем. Я оставила уборщицу в твоем доме, она приберет его и сделает немного «домашним» для наших семей. _

_Еду доставили. _

_Также я договорилась, чтобы мои вещи перевезли к тебе домой, пока нас не будет. Ты можешь решить, где ты хочешь, чтобы я расположилась, когда мы вернемся с Бразилии. _

_Увидимся завтра утром. _

Я нажала кнопку «отправить».

И я поняла, что это была наша последняя переписка. Уже завтра, мы начнем, убеждать всех, что безумно любим друг друга. И мне придется пересилить себя, так как этот мужчина заставляет мою кровь закипать.


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 23

Я проснулась рано, и спустилась вниз на кухню позавтракать с Чарли. Он сидел за обеденным столом, пил кофе и доедал остатки вчерашней пиццы.

- Доброе утро, не хочешь кофе?

- Да, пожалуйста.

Я напомнила Чарли, что Рене и Фил скоро приезжают. Они возьмут напрокат машину в аэропорту, чтобы добраться до Форкса. Также я упомянула о том, что родители Эдварда приезжают.

И у меня сразу возникла мысль, которую я озвучила:

- Чарли, а ты раньше встречал Карлайла и Эсми? – спросила я, попивая свой горячий кофе.

- Да, встречал. Очень уважаемые люди.

- Да, так и есть. Они были очень милы со мной, когда я с ними познакомилась. Особенно после того как мы с Эдвардом объявили о нашей помолвке.

- Уверен, что они были. Особенно, если ты повергла их в такой же шок, как и меня, когда сказала им про свадьбу, - сухо заметил он.

- Очень смешно. Ты познакомился с ними, когда работал на Cullen Foundation? – непринужденно поинтересовалась я.

- Нет, не в то время. Тогда я общался только с Эдвардом или с его коллегами. – Больше по этому поводу он ничего не сказал, а я не хотела заходить слишком далеко с расспросами. Не сегодня. А уж тем более не так близко к свадьбе.

Я оставила Чарли, а сама поднялась наверх принять душ. Эдвард будет здесь через несколько часов, и прежде чем он приедет, мне нужно собрать вещи в наш медовый месяц. Я не имела ни малейшего понятия, что брать с собой, но выбирать мне, определено, было из чего, благодаря нашему с Элис походу по магазинам.

Я стояла под горячими струями воды и размышляла о запланированном ужине, который ждет нас вместе с семьей Эдварда, Чарли, Рене и Филом. Мы собирались поужинать в местном ресторане, и я задумалась, было ли неудобно Чарли, находится в столь тесной компании вместе с Калленами. На кухне он не выглядел, будто ему неудобно, но также и не слишком задумывался над своими ответами. Чарли и Эдвард не проводили времени вместе, с тех пор как мы объявили о помолвке, и я была неуверенна в том, как пройдет сегодняшний вечер.

Эдварду лучше не занимать Чарли, и я решила, что скажу ему об этом наедине.

Я оделась, и смотрела на большую кучу пакетов из магазина, которые я отодвинула в угол комнаты.

Я не трогала их с самого похода по магазинам.

Я подняла первый пакет и выложила его содержимое на кровать. В нем была пара белых джинсов и розовая футболка. Я даже не помню, как я купила это. Я опустошила еще один пакет, и в нем оказались зеленое платье и леггинсы. Еще один пакет: и шерстяной свитер и белая рубашка оказались у меня на кровати.

Неужели я действительно купила так много одежды?

Наконец все вещи были на кровати, и я начала рассортировывать их на летние и зимние. Я знала, что в Бразилии очень жарко в это время года, так что я стала рыться в вещах, ища шорты и футболки, бикини и платья.

Мне стало интересно, какие магазины и рестораны находились на Острове Эсми? И как одеваются другие туристы? В сильно официальные наряды или в более походные варианты? Я посчитала так: раз это Бразилия, тем более остров, то все едут туда отдыхать, поэтому лучше брать с собой больше удобной ежедневной одежды и меньше вечерних нарядов. Так я и поступила, выбрав простую одежду и несколько нарядных платьев для ужинов.

В конце концов, я сложила стопочку аккуратно сложенных вещей, купальник и босоножки вместе с солнцезащитным кремом, пляжное полотенце и прочие принадлежности. Я крикнула Чарли, чтобы он достал чемоданы с чердака, и он поднялся по лестнице, чтобы помочь мне.

Когда Чарли был на чердаке, я услышала, как позвонили в дверь. Выглянув в окно, я заметила темную машину Эдварда.

Он приехал раньше!

И хотя мое сердце нервно забилось при мысли, что я снова увижу его после нашего поцелуя, который, между прочим, никто из нас с тех пор не упоминал, я также вспомнила мое письмо ему вчера ночью. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы между нами возникала неловкость, особенно сегодня.

Я открыла дверь, Эдвард стоял на крыльце. Он выглядел великолепно в белой футболке и джинсах. Мне действительно очень повезло, что я выхожу замуж за такого красавца, и в тот момент, когда эта мысль промелькнула у меня в голове, он сказал: «Белла», и притянул меня к себе, начав очень пылко целовать. Даже не думая, мои руки обвили его шею и притянули ближе к себе. Я почувствовала, как его сильные руки обхватили мою талию, и мое сердце ускорило свой темп. Он наверняка почувствовал это. Затем он отстранился от меня, также быстро и неожиданно как прильнул. Все, что мне оставалось, так это смотреть в его распаленные зеленые глаза с все еще приоткрытым ртом и тяжелым учащенным дыханием.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем сказать что-либо.

- Извини, что «без предупреждения», но твоя соседка наблюдала за нами.

Что? Моя соседка? Я повернула голову и непроизвольно нахмурилась. Я заметила свою престарелую соседку, которая наблюдала за нами со своего крыльца. Она мне слегка помахала рукой.

Я ответила ей тем же.

Так вот почему он меня поцеловал, осознала я с горечью. Не потому, что он был рад меня видеть, а потому что кто-то наблюдал за нами.

Все ради того, чтобы не возникло никаких подозрений.

- Я знала это, - ответила я. Даже для меня это прозвучало неуверенно.

- Неужели? - он поднял одну бровь, смотря на меня. – По-моему ты даже не знала, что она там стояла, пока я не сказал тебе этого.

- Заткнись и входи уже! - прошипела я. - И тихо, пожалуйста! Чарли на чердаке.

Эдвард проследовал за мной. Я подумала, что он был рад увидеть меня, но это была всего лишь догадка. К тому же, я чувствовала спиной его самодовольную улыбку, отчего я сжала кулаки.

- Папа! - крикнула я. - Эдвард пришел.

Чарли спустился по лестнице и поприветствовал Эдварда, пожав ему руку.

- Не хотите что-нибудь выпить? – поинтересовалась я.

Чарли отказался и отправился обратно на чердак, разбирать, как он сказал две коробки, о которых совсем забыл.

Эдвард попросил кофе, и мы прошли на кухню.

- Ну что, готова к большой встречи наших семей? – спросил он.

- Честно? Не совсем, это будет нелегко.

Наш разговор перешел на шепот, на тот случай если Чарли вдруг мог услышать.

- Да ну, это будет проще простого. Мы же и раньше их обманывали.

- Значит, мы просто будем претворяться, как делали это раньше, - равнодушно ответила я. Как я могла оставаться равнодушной ко всему этому, было выше моего понимания. И вот я, лгу всем, кого люблю, но все ради того, чтобы защитить Чарли.

- Для тебя это должно быть легко, один лжец в семье у тебя уже есть, - подметил он.

Я резко развернулась в его сторону.

- Не смей упоминать этого в присутствии Чарли, - пригрозила я. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем я делаю все это, и какую цену за это плачу, так что не смей больше делать таких замечаний.

По его виду ясно было видно, что ему стыдно.

- Прости, Белла, это было неприемлемо с моей стороны. Я знаю, что ты делаешь, и я знаю почему. Не понимаю, зачем я сказал это.

- Ты сказал это, потому что ты злой шантажист у которого нет сердца, - я была очень разгневана, и я высказала это ему в лицо, хотя мои слова произвели не тот эффект на который я рассчитывала, так как сказаны они были тихим шепотом. Мне хотелось прокричать ему эти слова.

Он скрестил руки на груди, неодобрительно посмотрев на меня.

- Белла, ты прекрасно знаешь, во что ты себя втягиваешь и зачем, так что давай не будем об этом забывать.

Он прав. Я знала, на что я соглашалась.

Я, молча, делала ему кофе и пыталась полностью успокоиться.

Поставив перед ним чашку, я решила завести нейтральную тему и сказала:

- Сегодня утром я собрала вещи в Бразилию.

- Хорошо, и сколько же мне придется тащить сумок? Три, четыре, пять? – поинтересовался он.

Он улыбался и явно решил пойти мне на встречу с этой темой.

- Вообще-то, ты должен гордиться мной, я думаю, что все мои вещи могут уместиться в один большой чемодан, а мой рюкзак будет ручной поклажей.

- Я впечатлен. Так что, ты рада?

- Определенно, я еще никогда не была заграницей. Ты ведь был во многих местах, не так ли?

Он отпил немного своего кофе.

-В принципе, да. Кстати, когда мы станем мужем и женой, будем часто разъезжать.

- Наверное, это единственное, чего я очень жду, - тихо ответила я, глядя на свои туфли.

- Я все слышал.

- Того и хотела. Ладно, мой дорогой жених, не пора ли нам выдвигаться встречать твоих родителей?

Чарли спустился с лестницы весь покрытый пылью.

- Папа, что же ты там делал? – спросила я.

- Я нашел несколько твоих детских вещей, кроватку и кресло-качалку. Мне надо будет спустить их обратно вниз. Вам это возможно скоро понадобится, - ответил он, погладив меня по голове.

Я чуть ли не подавилась от слов Чарли.

- Папа, не позорь меня! – взмолилась я.

Эдвард подошел ко мне, обняв меня за плечи, поцеловал в лоб.

- Никогда не знаешь, когда это понадобиться, да, Чарли?

Пока мой отец и мой жених смеялись над тем, что я краснею, я могла только просто злобно смотреть на них. Я разозлилась на Эдварда за то, что он дает Чарли надежду на то, что он станет дедушкой, когда это никогда не случится. Как мог Эдвард быть таким жестоким?

Я немного откашлялась.

- Мы сейчас едем встречать родителей Эдварда, но я приеду чуть позже и затем мы все вместе пойдем в ресторан, - сказала я Чарли.

Мы попрощались с Чарли, сели в машину Эдварда и поехали к нему домой. Выходя из машины, Эдвард сказал, чтобы я шла вперед и открывала дверь, пока он достанет свои вещи из багажника.

- Можно одолжить твой ключ? – попросила я.

Он непонимающе на меня посмотрел.

- А где твой?

- Я оставила его дома. Я думала, что у тебя есть.

Он остановился и подошел ко мне. Он сжал переносицу двумя пальцами.

- Белла, сколько раз я уже говорил тебе – это твой дом теперь, так что тебе всегда будет нужен твой ключ. Он не запасной, а твой. Пожалуйста, запомни это. - Мне казалось, что он старается держать себя в руках.

Боже, зачем же так нервничать?

- Хорошо, в следующий раз я возьму с собой ключ, если это так важно.

- Да, это действительно так важно, вообще-то.

Он подошел обратно к машине, достал свои сумки и прошел мимо меня по ступенькам, открывая дверь своим ключом. Я последовала за ним, и мы оба вошли в дом, и я была приятно удивлена, что сделала с домом Айрис. Это место выглядело теперь настоящим домом. Она все освежила, и поставила цветы в вазы, фрукты в пиалы и оставила большой выбор журналов на кофейном столике в гостиной.

- Все выглядит замечательно, спасибо, что организовала все это, - сказал Эдвард.

- Да, она проделала отличную работу, нужно будет позвонить и поблагодарить ее, - ответила я.

- Не беспокойся, я скажу своему секретарю, чтобы послала ей цветы.

- Ну, я все равно хочу позвонить ей, - настаивала я на своем.

- Ты что, всегда будешь такой, когда мы поженимся? – спросил он, поднимаясь по лестнице.

- А ты что, думаешь, что я потеряю себя как личность, когда возле алтаря скажу «согласна»? – крикнула я ему в спину.

Эдвард продолжил подниматься, а я прошла на кухню, которая благодаря поставщикам, была заполнена до отвала.

Мне на глаза попалась пиала с фруктами, и я выбрала сочное красное яблоко. Устроившись у задней двери, я откусила кусочек яблока и любовалась прекрасным видом.

- Ты хоть представляешь, как ты сейчас привлекательно выглядишь?

Я немного вздрогнула от неожиданности. Я не слышала, как Эдвард спустился.

- Что ты сказал? – непонимающе спросила я.

- Я сказал своей невесте комплимент.

Я понятия не имела, что ему ответить на это, потому и прошептала «спасибо». Я пристально на него посмотрела, сузив глаза.

Какую игру он затеял?

Сначала он мною помыкает и командует, а уже через минуту он говорит мне комплимент. Интересно, у него точно все в порядке с головой?

Он жестом пригласил меня проследовать за ним.

- Давай я устрою тебе небольшой тур по дому. Нам нужно убедиться, что ты хорошо знаешь его, на случай если кто-то спросит тебя что-нибудь.

- Да, хорошая идея, – ответила я, следуя за ним.

Я ходила за ним и отвечала на его вопросы, связанные с домом. Например, сколько в доме спален, какой код сигнализации, и как включить музыкальный центр. Спустя некоторое время мы оказались на заднем дворе и направлялись в сторону маленькой реки. Я еще не гуляла по саду, хотя именно здесь и будет стоять шатер.

В саду была милая тихая атмосфера, а со всех сторон нас окружали высокие деревья. Я подумала, что благодаря им сад становился более укромным и тихим. И это было прекрасно. По лужайке можно было спуститься к маленькой речке, границы которой были уложены мелким гравием.

- Это потрясающе! - сказала я, глядя по сторонам. - И ты здесь вырос?

- Это был наш главный дом, хотя некоторое время мы жили и в других местах. Я помню как мы с Эмметом и Элис приходили сюда, чтобы поиграть. Пытались ловить маленьких рыбок, устраивали здесь пикники или что-то вроде этого.

Посмотрев на него, я увидела, как он улыбался своим воспоминаниям, и попыталась представить себе маленького мальчика с бронзовыми волосами, который играл у этой реки.

- Должно быть, это было весело, - улыбнулась я ему.

- Ладно, пошли в дом, скоро старички приедут, – сказал Эдвард и повернулся в сторону дома.

Мы вернулись в дом и прошли на кухню, где я предложила сделать кофе. Эдвард наблюдал за мной, и я чувствовала себя немного неуверенно.

- Что? – поинтересовалась я.

- Ничего, просто наблюдаю за тем, насколько ты естественно смотришься на этой кухне.

- Ну, так это ведь часть моей роли, не так ли? Разве я не должна была быть здесь бесчисленное количество раз за прошедшие годы? – поддразнила я.

- Да, должна была, но я ведь знаю, что это не так, и должен сказать, если бы я этого не знал, я бы сказал, что ты здесь действительно «как дома», - ответил он.

- Так значит, я пройду тест?

- С отличием, - подмигнул он мне.

Я засмеялась с его слов.

- Давай просто будем надеяться, что мы пройдем тест сегодня. Об этом я беспокоюсь.

- Мы справимся, до этих же пор справлялись.

Мне пришлось согласиться с ним. Нам удалось убедить всех своим враньем. И пока ни у кого не возник вопрос, почему мы решили так скоро пожениться.

Я услышала сигнальный гудок машины, и я сразу же занервничала.

Соберись.

Эдвард, наверное, сразу заметил мой дискомфорт, так как он подошел, и положил мне руки на плечи, слегка, помассировав их, затем провел меня к входной двери и открыл ее настежь.

Три разные машины подъезжали к дому. В первой машине ехали Эсми и Карлайл.

Мы стояли у входной двери. Одна рука Эдварда покрывала мои плечи, а другой он приветствовал родителей.

Эсми вышла из машины первой, и мы спустились по ступенькам ей навстречу.

- Ох, как же я рада снова видеть вас! – сказала она, крепко обняв меня. Я обняла ее в ответ, было действительно хорошо видеть ее снова. Пока Эсми обнимала Эдварда, я попала в объятья к Карлайлу.

Элис и Джаспер вышли из второй машины, и присоединились к нашему «фестивалю объятий». Затем подошли Эммет и Розали, которые подъехали последними. Коротко сказать: каждый Каллен крепко обнял меня и поцеловал в щеку.

Наконец, я снова стояла рядом с Эдвардом. И теперь подошла его очередь крепко обнять меня и поцеловать в лоб. Я прибывала в некотором шоке, в хорошем смысле конечно, от столь большого количества крепких объятий и поцелуев.

Затем все стали говорить в один голос. Мы с Эдвардом спрашивали как у всех дела, как они добрались. После этого я выслушала многочисленные вопросы Элис, Розали и Эсми о свадьбе. Они спрашивали, готова ли я к большому дню, как приготовления, все ли я сделала. От такого количества вопросов, мне казалось, что у меня случится помутнение.

Я думаю, Эдвард, заметил мою неловкость, потому что он громко сказал:

- Давайте зайдем в дом.

Я посмотрела на него с благодарностью.

Мы с Эдвардом помогли занести сумки в дом, и вдруг я неожиданно осознала, что не знаю, кто какую комнату займет, но к счастью Эсми сказала мне:

- Не переживай, дорогая, мы отлично знаем это место, - и все прошли наверх, оставить в комнатах свои вещи.

Я осталась внизу, наблюдая, как шестеро из них направляются в свои спальни, и я немного расслабилась.

- Самое сложное позади,- прошептал мне на ухо Эдвард, и я повернулась к нему.

- Я ужасно нервничала и у меня в голове возникала картина, как на меня показывают пальцем и кричат: «мошенница!», - призналась я.

- Этого не будет, - улыбнулся он.

Мы прошли на кухню, и Эдвард помог мне накрыть обеденный стол, поставив чашки и стаканы для горячих и холодных напитков. Я поискала в шкафчиках различные закуски, и, положив их на тарелки, поставила на стол.

Семья Эдварда не спеша спускалась по лестнице, говоря о том, как хорошо снова оказаться в этом доме.

- Этот дом отличное место для тебя и Эдварда, чтобы начать вашу совместную жизнь, - сказала Эсми.

Элис прошептала мне на ухо:

- Мы с Джаспером впервые сделали это у реки, - подмигнула она мне.

Мы сели за стол, и все стали вспоминать разные истории о том, как хорошо здесь было.

- Я уже и забыл насколько вокруг влажно и зелено, - сказал Карлайл.

Я смотрела на всех, кто сидел за этим столом, и неожиданно осознала, что последний раз, когда семья Эдварда сидела здесь, был тогда, когда Вольтури держали их под прицелом пистолета. Они покинули Форкс сразу же после того вечера, как рассказал мне Эдвард. Я была удивлена, что они так спокойно могут сидеть здесь, и фокусироваться на настоящем, а не на прошлом. Они действительно были потрясающей семьей, все держались на одном уровне.

Ход моих мыслей был прерван, когда я осознала, что внимание перешло на меня и Эдварда и нам стали задавать вопросы, касающиеся свадьбы. Мне казалось, что мы успешно отвечали на все вопросы, помогая друг другу, когда не могли ответить на вопрос.

Эсми поинтересовалась моими планами на дом.

- Честно, у меня нет никакого плана.

- Да ладно, ты же должна все здесь поменять! Да, здесь мило, но мне бы не понравилось жить в доме кого-то другого, так что ты должна сделать его своим – твоим и Эдварда, я имею ввиду!

- Конечно, Белла! – согласилась Элис, - Я помогу тебе с идеями и мы вместе сможем ходить по магазинам, - предложила она, радостно мне улыбаясь.

Эдвард взял меня за руку.

- Мы говорили об этом, но со всей этой свадебной подготовкой, мы были слишком заняты для этого, - сказал он, и посмотрел на меня для подтверждения.

- Совершенно верно, мы были заняты свадьбой, а над этим мы подумаем, когда вернемся с медового месяца, - сказала я.

Мне было неудобно говорить в присутствии Эсми об изменениях в ее доме, но она меня удивила, когда сказала:

- Белла, мне кажется, что «начать с нового» - прекрасная идея. У меня есть несколько отличных дизайнеров в этом городе, я свяжусь с ними, - улыбнулась она мне.

Я улыбнулась в ответ.

- Спасибо, это было бы чудесно, - и я действительно так думала.

Я вспомнила разговор, который был между мной и Эдвардом, когда он выдал мне список «правил», о том, как быть его женой, и он сказал: «В этом доме ты не ограничена, можешь делать в нем все, что захочешь. Сделай ремонт или еще что».

Меня прервал звонок моего телефона, я увидела, что звонит Рене. Я прошла на кухню, чтобы ответить. Она хотела сообщить, что они уже в часе езды от Форкса. Я сказала ей, что буду дома, когда она приедет.

Я вернулась обратно. Подойдя к Эдварду сзади, я наклонилась к нему, положив свой подбородок ему на плечо, (так ведь ведут себя невесты со своими женихами?) и сказала:

- Мне нужно возвращаться обратно, Рене и Фил уже почти приехали, - и Эдвард немного повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать меня в щеку.

- Хорошо, милая.

- О, посмотрите, это так мило! – радостно воскликнула Элис.

На секунду наши с Эдвардом глаза встретились. Мы думали об одном: мы отличные актеры.

С Калленами я увижусь вечером в ресторане.

Я со всеми попрощалась, и Эдвард провел меня до его машины. Когда я села в нее, он наклонился в окно и показал мне, как управлять ей. Также он попросил меня не лихачить, так как машина была мощной.

- Без проблем, - ответила я, закатывая глаза. - Я же не вожу как маньяк, помнишь.

Мы договорились встретиться в семь часов в ресторане. Когда я отъезжала от дома, я видела в зеркале заднего вида, как он смотрит мне вслед.


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 24

Я вошла в дом и крикнула:

- Привет, пап.

Чарли спустился по лестнице в отутюженной рубашке.

- Ох, посмотрите какие мы нарядные! - поддела его я.

- Помолчи, Белла, - ответил он, улыбаясь.

- Рене написала мне, что они приедут через полчаса, а затем мы должны быть в ресторане в семь часов.

- Какая радость, - отозвался он с сарказмом.

- Не волнуйся, папа. Это закончится через три дня, и все станет как обычно, – заботливо произнесла я, зная о его отношении ко всему происходящему. Чарли нравилась простая и тихая жизнь.

Я поспешила наверх, чтобы собраться. Быстро приняла душ, а затем надела черное платье и сапоги.

Когда я спускалась по лестнице, в дверь позвонили. Мне не терпелось снова увидеть маму, я не видела ее несколько месяцев.

Я открыла дверь, и мы крепко обняли друг друга. На ее глазах появились слезы.

- Белла, я просто не могу поверить, что ты выходишь замуж! Ты можешь в это поверить! – она рассматривала меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Я еще раз крепко обняла ее, а затем обняла Фила, который стоял рядом и с нетерпением ждал своей очереди. Мне нравился Фил, он подходил моей маме, помогал держать ей равновесие и был безумно в нее влюблен.

Мы прошли в гостиную, где стоял Чарли. Они с мамой крепко обнялись. Мне было приятно, что после развода они остались хорошими друзьями, хотя единственное, что у них было общим - это я. Даже Чарли и Фил нормально общались. Общей темой у них всегда был бейсбол, а пока они разговаривали, мы с мамой наверстывали упущенное.

- Так что, я сегодня познакомлюсь с его семьей? – спросила Рене.

- Да, в семь часов в ресторане. Все приехали сегодня, чтобы познакомиться с тобой и Чарли, отдохнуть перед торжеством и, конечно же, увидеть саму свадьбу.

- Какие они, его родители?

- Они замечательные, тебе понравятся. Папа уже немного знает их, так как работал на их компанию, - объяснила я, опустив часть про кражу.

Времени оставалось не так уж и много, так что Рене и Фил отправились в гостиницу, в которой они остановились, чтобы переодеться. Они встретят нас в ресторане, Рене хорошо знает Форкс, и знает, куда нужно ехать.

После того как они ушли, я сидела на диване вместе с Чарли и смотрела игру по телевизору, пока не пришло время ехать в ресторан.

Мы поехали на полицейской машине Чарли, поэтому он был за рулем. Я написала Эдварду сообщение, что мы уже едем, а он ответил:

«Да, мы тоже уже едем, увидимся там».

Я сидела на пассажирском месте и жутко нервничала. Всего через несколько минут наши семьи встретятся, а мне и Эдварду придется притворяться немного дольше. Чарли, наверное, заметил, что я нервничаю, потому что сказал:

- Белла, перестань грызть ногти.

- Прости, просто очень нервничаю.

- Да уж, но мы ведь недолго там будем, правда?

Я закатила глаза, мой отец в своем репертуаре. Уже планирует как бы побыстрее сбежать от туда. Он не любил такие сборища точно так же как и я.

- Ну, нам придется задержаться как минимум на несколько часов, - ответила я ему. – Они же скоро станут твоими родственниками, не забывай этого.

- Хах, наверное. Я как-то об этом и не думал, - я увидела, как его лицо повеселело. - Иметь богатую семью Калленов, как своих родственников.

Я немного поежилась.

- Папа, эти люди хороши не только своими деньгами, они действительно очень хорошие. – Я чувствовала себя ужасно из-за того, что мне пришлось напомнить своему отцу об этом, но мне нужно было это сказать.

- Я знаю.

Остаток пути был проведен в тишине. Когда мы подъехали к стоянке ресторана, я опустила зеркало, чтобы проверить в порядке ли мои волосы.

- Тебе не нужно это делать, Белла, ты выглядишь прекрасно. Просто помни, им очень повезло, что ты скоро станешь частью их семьи, - сказал мне Чарли.

- Спасибо, папа. – Это было мило с его стороны, особенно если учитывать, что он не любит сантиментов.

Мы прошли в ресторан, я держала Чарли под руку, и заметила Эдварда и его семью, которые уже сидели за большим круглым столом.

Чарли и я подошли к столу, Эдвард встал, чтобы поприветствовать меня и поцеловать в щеку, при этом он прошептал «Белла».

Он пожал Чарли руку, и когда семья Эдварда встала со своих мест, он представил Карлайла и Эсми, его брата и сестру, а так же Джаспера и Розали. Чарли встречал их всего один раз раньше, и это было несколько лет назад. Чарли нервничал так, как индейка на День благодарения.

А затем приехали Рене и Фил. Оба очень хорошо выглядели. Мама была одета в красивое голубое платье, а Фил в черный костюм.

Я представила Рене Эсми, надеясь, что они поладят. Через мгновение я поняла, что мне не следовало волноваться. Эсми сразу же сделала комплимент маме о ее украшениях, на что последовала благодарность. Также Рене добавила, что она начинающий дизайнер драгоценностей.

Я взяла Эдварда за руку, чтобы представить его своей маме. Неожиданно я осознала, насколько важно для меня одобрение своей матери.

- Мама, это Эдвард. Эдвард – это моя мама, - сказала я.

Эдвард сразу же включил все свое обаяние.

- Так значит вот в кого Белла у нас такая красавица, - сказал он Рене, моя мама тут же покраснела и широко улыбнулась.

- Эдвард, как мило с твоей стороны! Я рада, наконец, с тобой познакомится! Столько всего про тебя слышала. Белла только о тебе и говорит, - при этих словах Эдвард повернул голову посмотреть на меня, его бровь немного приподнялась.

Мне придется вернуть его с небес на землю, потому что моя мама любительница все преувеличивать. Я практически вообще не упоминала его, когда с ней разговаривала.

Все сели за стол. Слева от меня сидел Эдвард, а справа - Чарли. Поднялся небольшой шум, когда каждый начал решать, что заказать. Этот ресторан был самым лучшим в Форксе, и специальным блюдом в этот вечер был стейк с картофелем, поэтому большинство из нас решили остановить свой выбор на этом. Мужчины заказали себе пиво, а дамам несколько бутылок красного вина.

Карлайл удивил меня. Он неожиданно встал, постучав предварительно по своей бутылке, чтобы привлечь внимание.

- Я бы хотел предложить тост.

Я почувствовала, как мое лицо краснеет. О, нет, как унизительно. Я услышала, как Эдвард рядом со мной прорычал «О, Боже». Ну, хотя бы в этом мы сходимся.

- Я бы хотел предложить тост за нашего замечательного сына Эдварда и его прекрасную невесту Беллу. Мы рады, что они нашли друг друга. Нам повезло, что их союз соединил вместе семьи Каллен и Свон, так что мой тост за Беллу и Эдварда, а так же за многие годы, которые мы отпразднуем как одна семья.

Все подняли свои бокалы, чокаясь друг с другом.

- Молодчина, братишка, - прокричал Эммет.

Я почувствовала, как на мои плечи лег тяжелый груз – вина. Вина за весь этот спектакль, который мы с Эдвардом разыграли. Посмотрев на Эдварда, я задумалась, как он может просто сидеть и улыбаться такой счастливой улыбкой, зная, что все это ложь.

Затем принесли еду, которая была просто восхитительная, так что я сконцентрировалась на ней, подавая голос только тогда, когда меня что-то спрашивали. К счастью, все оживленно о чем-то беседовали, Фил разговаривал с Эмметом про спорт, а Эсми и Рене смеялись так, будто знали друг друга всю жизнь.

Я услышала, как рядом со мной зевнул Чарли, и повернулась к нему. Он провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь снять сонливость. С годами он не становился моложе, грустно подумала я.

- Хорошо проводишь вечер? – поинтересовалась я.

- Да, так и есть. Не обращай на меня внимания, возраст берет свое, - засмеялся он.

Вскоре все закончили основные блюда и, подождав пока уберет официантка, заказали десерты и кофе. После чего внимание снова перешло на меня и Эдварда. Вопросы были в основном о большом дне в субботу, на которые мы отвечали так хорошо, как могли.

Вечер, наконец, подошел к концу, так как все чувствовали себя уставшими, из-за долгого пути в Форкс, даже Эдвард. А алкоголь и хорошая еда начали клонить всех в сон.

Я заметила, как Чарли указал официантке принести счет, как только она подошла, Чарли сразу же дал ей свою кредитную карту.

- Чарли, спасибо, но я все оплачу, - сказал Эдвард.

- Ни в коем случае, сегодня я угощаю, - ответил Чарли, подняв вверх одну руку.

Затем в разговор вступил Карлайл:

- Давайте хотя бы напополам.

- Все нормально, я оплачу, спасибо, - ответил Чарли.

- Идея этого ужина была моя и Беллы, так что я заплачу, - сказал Эдвард.

Я заметила, как Чарли глубоко вздохнул.

- Эдвард, я заплачу.

Я сидела между Чарли и Эдвардом и чувствовала себя неловко. Мне было приятно, что Чарли за все заплатил, потому что я этого совсем не ожидала, но также не хотела устраивать сцену, поэтому просто молчала.

- Все в порядке, мой отец заплатит, - кивнула я Эдварду, надеясь, что он все поймет и не станет больше возражать.

Затем все поднялись со своих мест, обнимая друг друга на прощание.

- Белла, приходи завтра домой вместе с мамой, у меня для тебя сюрприз, - сказала мне Элис.

- Хорошо, - согласилась я.

Эдвард провел меня до машины Чарли. Всю дорогу он обнимал меня рукой за плечи.

- Ты ведь придешь, завтра домой? – спросил он.

- Конечно, Элис сказала, что она что-то запланировала.

- Отлично. Спокойной ночи, - он поцеловал кончик моего носа прежде чем открыть для меня дверь. Чарли уже ждал в машине.

Я помахала Эдварду, пока он смотрел, как мы отъезжаем. Я должна была признать, он определенно знал как нужно себя вести.

Чарли включил обогрев, вечер был немного прохладным.

- Твоему жениху не понравилось то, что я заплатил по счету, не так ли? Мне стало интересно, неужели он так любит меряться кошельком? - пробубнил Чарли.

Я подавила истерический смех, да, у Эдварда определенно были проблемы с деньгами, и именно поэтому я оказалась вовлечена во весь этот фарс.

Оставшееся время пути мы провели в тишине, мы оба устали от сегодняшнего вечера, который для нас был редкостью. Мне было интересно, какой сюрприз для меня и для моей мамы приготовила Элис. Зная ее, это точно будет что-то из ряда вон неординарное. Надеюсь ничего сверхъестественного, ведь завтра мой последний день отдыха перед свадьбой.


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 25

Утром, проснувшись, я позвонила Эдварду. Чарли уже ушел на работу, а я сидела на кухне.

- Доброе утро, - ответил он.

- Доброе. Ты можешь говорить? – поинтересовалась я, на случай, если кто-то из его родных был рядом.

- Да, могу. Я возле реки.

Так вот что это за звук.

- А что ты там делаешь?

- Я только что вернулся с пробежки.

- Понятно. Послушай, этот сюрприз, который готовит Элис, ты случайно ничего про него не знаешь? Мне следует чего–то опасаться?

Я подумала, что он может что-то знает. Вдруг это будет какой–то сюрприз с подвохом, из-за которого я могу все испортить и выдать нас с Эдвардом.

- Вообще-то, я понятия не имею, что она задумала. Мне она не скажет, но я не думаю, что это будет что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Она знает, как я отношусь к сюрпризам. – И по тону его голоса, я могла с точностью сказать, что на его лице отражалось разочарование. Спорю, Элис точно знала, как долго она могла испытывать терпение брата, и я держу пари, что совсем не долго.

- Хорошо, просто хотела уточнить.

- Так во сколько ты приедешь? – спросил он.

- Ну, я заеду за Рене в одиннадцать, после этого буду у вас.

- Тогда увидимся позже.

- Ты будешь дома? – поинтересовалась я.

- Да. Когда ты приедешь, мы можем еще раз пройтись по всему, что будет завтра? Затем я буду занят, так как мне нужно закончить некоторые дела перед отпуском.

Я заметила, что он сказал «отпуск», а не «медовый месяц», значит, он думал также как и я.

- Да, конечно.

Повторить все – хорошая идея.

- Хорошо, тогда увидимся позже.

- Пока.

После разговора я поднялась наверх, приняла душ, и оделась. Через час мне нужно забрать Рене.

Стоя посреди своей комнаты, я окинула ее взглядом и поняла, как она опустела. Почти все вещи были упакованы в коробки, которые громоздились у стены и ждали, когда их увезут к Эдварду домой. В углу стояли чемодан и рюкзак, собранные для поездки в Бразилию. На стенах виднелись следы от снятых фотографий моей семьи и друзей. В комнате останется лишь мебель, так как Эдвард сказал, что я могу купить новую. Ванная тоже стала пустой, когда лишилась всех моих принадлежностей. Чарли подшучивал надо мной, говоря о том, как появилось много свободного места без них.

Глядя на изменения, у меня в горле стал ком, но я смогла взять себя в руки. Я знала, на что соглашалась и поздно жалеть себя.

Знакомьтесь, Изабелла Свон. Двадцатилетняя девушка, живущая с отцом. С недавнего времени безработная и соответственно без денег, с несбыточной мечтой об университете, выходит замуж. И даже будучи замужней, останется девственницей. Браво.

Но зато, предложение Эдварда давало мне возможность быть уверенной в том, что Чарли не пострадает за свое преступление. Наверное, я должна быть благодарна ему за это.

Возможно, Эдвард был ангелом, переодетым в дьявола. Я улыбнулась этой мысли.

Пора было забирать Рене и я отправилась в гостиницу. Вскоре мы были на пути к Элис.

- Мама, ты знаешь, что за сюрприз нас ждет? – спросила я, пока мы ехали.

Она повернулась ко мне, легкая улыбка играла у нее на губах.

- Нет, конечно же, нет, - невинно ответила она.

Слишком невинно. Она знала, но говорить мне не стала. Предательница.

Подъезжая к дому, Рене воскликнула:

- Ого, Белла, это дом в котором ты будешь жить?!

Я улыбнулась ее восторгу.

- Да, он довольно большой, не так ли. Но большинство времени здесь буду находиться только я, так что прошу, пожалуйста, приезжайте когда угодно.

- Обязательно, - пообещала она.

- Завтра здесь будет очень красиво, - сказала я, представив декорации для свадьбы, которые выбрала.

- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - согласилась Рене. – Не могу дождаться завтрашнего дня! – сказала она, немного прихлопнув в ладоши.

Я улыбнулась ее энтузиазму, наверное, это была мечта любой матери, чтобы ее дочь вышла за умного, состоятельного, и давайте признаем, красивого мужчину.

Я припарковалась у входа и вышла из машины. Эдвард спускался по ступенькам, чтобы поприветствовать нас.

- Доброе утро, дорогая, - сказал он мне, целуя в губы.

- Привет, - ответила я.

- Доброе утро, Эдвард, - отозвалась Рене.

- Добро пожаловать! - сказал он и пригласил Рене в дом.

Когда мы вошли, я заметила, с каким восторгом мама осматривает дом. Она явно была впечатлена его размерами. Вскоре к нам вышла Эсми и, поздоровавшись, предложила выпить чего–нибудь. Рене пошла с ней, а я собиралась присоединиться к ним немного позже. Мне нужно было поговорить с Эдвардом.

Мы прошли в гостиную и устроились на диване. Следующие несколько минут мы провели обговаривая все детали завтрашнего дня. Мы уже делали это раньше, но так как мы как бы планировали это событие вместе, то должны были убедиться, что точно знаем распорядок завтрашнего дня. Мы быстренько прошлись по списку гостей, время подачи еды, декорациям, времени для фотографий, и самого приема.

- Завтра все будет отлично, Белла, - успокоил меня Эдвард. Он почувствовал, что я нервничаю.

- Я знаю, - вздохнула я.

- Тогда почему волнуешься? – спросил он.

Слова вылетели из моего рта прежде чем я подумала о них.

- Правильно ли мы поступаем, Эдвард? – прошептала я.

Его зеленые глаза потемнели и немного сузились, когда он посмотрел на меня.

- Белла, и я говорю серьезно, отменяй все. Здесь. Сейчас.

Я почувствовала, что он еще не закончил, и я облизнула губы, которые неожиданно пересохли.

- Но если ты это сделаешь, я буду в полицейском участке уже через час, - негромко пригрозил он.

Мое сердце бешено заколотилось и мне стало нехорошо.

- Я буду завтра у алтаря, - пообещала я слабым голосом.

- Лучше, чтобы была. – Сухо сказал он и быстрым шагом вышел из гостиной. Было видно, что он очень зол.

Я облокотилась на спинку дивана, моя голова немного кружилась.

- Белла! – я услышала, как Элис зовет меня.

Я быстро села и постаралась не показывать на своем лице никаких эмоций, когда она вошла в комнату.

- Вот ты где! С тобой все в порядке? – поинтересовалась она. – Ты выглядишь бледной, - сказала она волнующимся тоном.

- Со мной все нормально, - ответила я радостно.

- Уверена? – ее брови нахмурились, когда она внимательнее стала изучать мое лицо.

- Да, да, уверена. Просто немного нервничаю из-за завтрашнего дня, вот и все.

Отчасти это была правда.

- Не беспокойся! Все пройдет безупречно и ты будешь самой счастливой невестой в мире! – радостно засмеялась она.

Я лишь слабо улыбнулась.

- Пойдем, - сказала она, хватая меня за руку, ведя вверх по лестнице. – Настало время сюрприза!

Я позволила ей увести меня наверх в ее старую спальню. Она открыла дверь, и я увидела Эсми, Розали, свою маму, и удивительнее всего, Анжелу. Все были одеты в бархатные халаты сидя на полу, на больших подушках, в стиле будуар.

- Что происходит? – спросила я.

Элис широко мне улыбнулась.

- У нас сегодня день расслабления! Я пригласила девушек-терапевтов из салона красоты и у них есть все необходимые инструменты, чтобы расслабить тебя! – радостно засмеялась она. – И нас тоже! Разве не чудесно? – она посмотрела на меня для подтверждения.

- Великолепно, - все, что я смогла ответить.

Пройдя в комнату, я заметила, что кровать была отодвинута в сторону, чтобы было место для столов, на которых расположились различные крема, бутылочки, жидкости и лосьоны.

На другой стороне комнаты, возле окна, был столик с шампанским в ведерке со льдом и клубника. Негромко играла музыка, а зажженные свечи разносили приятный аромат по всей комнате.

Все смотрели на меня и ждали какой–то реакции. Но я могла лишь выдать шок, но не счастье. Разговор с Эдвардом все еще напоминал о себе. Мне нужно было расслабиться.

Я широко улыбнулась и присела вместе со всеми на мягкие подушки.

- Итак, что с начала? – поинтересовалась я, осматриваясь. Все высказали свою радость громкими криками, а Розали сказала:

- Давайте откроем бутылку, - и принесла одну из бутылок шампанского, очень умело открывая ее.

У всех в руках было по бокалу и мы выпили.

В дверь постучали, и Элис быстро встала, впуская в комнату терапевтов. Это были четыре милые молодые девушки, все были одеты в одинаковые розовые туники и белые штаны. Они начали расставлять портотивные столы, накрытые розовыми полотенцами, чтобы нам было удобно.

Мне дали халат, и я прошла в ванную переодеться, перед этим, я заметила несколько лосьонов и пушистых полотенец выложенных возле столов. Мне стоило надеть лифчик и стринги под халатом или как. Я раньше никогда не делала таких процедур. В дверь ванной легонько постучали, и в двери показалась Рене.

- Останься только в нижнем белье, без верха, - сказала она мне. Я с благодарностью ей улыбнулась. Да уж, моя мама знала, какой безнадежной я иногда могу быть.

После того как я переоделась, я вышла, и снова присоединилась к девочкам.

- Это своего рода девичник для тебя, - сказала мне Эсми. - Мы знали, что ты его не планировала, но мы должны были сделать что-то для тебя, - улыбнулась она мне.

- Это замечательно, самый лучший способ расслабиться перед завтрашним днем, - честно ответила я.

- Так и должно быть. У меня был шумный вечер в ночном клубе перед моей свадьбой, и на следующий день я проснулась ужасной и истощенной, - сказала Розали.

- Нонсенс, - сказала Эсми, - ты выглядела прекрасно.

- К тому же, таким образом, завтра ты не проснешься с похмельем, - сказала Элис. Бонусное очко в мою пользу, подумала я.

Девушки закончили приготавливать столы и спросили, кто из нас хочет пойти первой на массаж.

Все стали подталкивать меня, чтобы я шла первой, так что я легла на стол, молясь о том, чтобы он не разломался подо мной, с моим-то везением. Девушка, Салли, сказала мне снять халат и лечь лицом вниз, затем она накрыла мою попу полотенцем и отложила мой халат в сторону. На секунду я запаниковала, когда осознала, что я голая перед своими друзьями и родными. Я посмотрела вокруг, и заметила, что Анжела и Элис занимают свои места на столах для массажа. Салли нанесла на мою спину теплое масло и начала массировать, это было настоящее наслаждение, так что я закрыла глаза.

Я слушала, как остальные негромко разговаривали, пока мне очень умело массировали спину, плечи, руки и ноги.

Совсем скоро, я почувствовала, что Салли закончила массаж, и она мягко провела по моим волосам. Я, должно быть, ненадолго заснула.

Мой халат снова был на мне, так что я спрыгнула со стола и вновь присоединилась к девочкам на подушках. Другая девушка начала делать мне педикюр, и снова, очень расслабляющее занятие, пока пьешь шампанское и ешь клубнику.

Моя мама захотела нанести себе автозагар, и я подумала, что это было отличной идеей. Немного подзагореть для завтрашнего было бы неплохо, решила я.

Но Элис перебила меня.

- Никакого фальшивого загара, Белла! – строго сказала Элис. – Так уж вышло, что я знаю, что Эдварду очень нравится цвет твоей кожи.

- Хорошо, - ответила я ей. Интересно, как она это узнала.

Оставшееся время дня медленно тянулось. Все между собой разговаривали и смеялись. Разговор не был сфокусирован на мне, что было хорошо, учитывая, что мне трудно лгать. Я была рада, что меня не расспрашивали об Эдварде, а то это могло бы закончиться весьма плачевно.

Пока я отдыхала, одна из девушек делала мне маникюр, и мои мысли вернули меня к нашему с Эдвардом сегодняшнему разговору, когда я поинтересовалась у него, правильно ли мы поступаем. Его настроение сменилось с улыбчивого и радостного до раздраженного и угрожающего. Все это я не спеша обдумывала, свое будущее как жены Эдварда. И хотя он был достаточно агрессивен со мной, я его не боялась, и когда он разозлился, его глаза вспыхнули… Почти сексуально. Да, у него сексуальные глаза, особенно, когда они пылают. Интересно, какие у него глаза в постели… мои похотливые мысли мчались со скоростью света.

Громкий смех пробудил меня от моих мыслей. Я выпрямилась и посмотрела на Элис и Анжелу, которые смотрели на меня и широко улыбались.

- Что? – спросила я. Почему они на меня так смотрят?

Они обе снова рассмеялись, Анжела практически согнулась пополам.

- Кому–то приснился интересный сон!– засмеялась Анжела.

Мое лицо запылало.

- Ничего подобного, - отрицала я. Черт, или правда?

- Да-да-да! – сказала Элис. – Ты застонала, а затем сказала «Эдвард», - засмеялась она. - Хорошо, что Эсми и Рене в ванной наносят автозагар, - ответила она.

- О, заткнись! - я бросила в нее подушку.

Они продолжили издеваться в течении пяти минут, и в конце концов, даже я признала, что это было забавно. Слава Богу, матерей не было в комнате.

Когда же день, наконец, погрузился в сумерки, я переоделась в свою обычную одежду.

Я поблагодарила Элис и Эсми за то, что организовали все это для меня. Я обняла Анжелу, пообещав, что увижу ее завтра.

С Эдвардом я решила не прощаться, сказав Эсми, что мы договорились, что сегодня утром был последний раз, когда мы видели друг друга перед церемонией.

Эдвард сказал мне, что отправился вместе с Эмметом, Джаспером и своим отцом в Порт Анжелес, чтобы немного выпить, так что, думаю, они уже уехали.

Рене села со мной в машину, широко зевнув. Мы попрощались со всеми, и я сказала, что приеду завтра рано утром вместе с платьем.

Я завезла Рене в гостиницу. Мы увидимся завтра в десять у Эдварда.

Приехав домой, я почувствовала себя очень уставшей и удивилась этому. Как можно устать от ничего не деления.

Чарли сидел в гостиной с пивом перед телевизором.

- Привет, папа, - сказала я.

- Хороший был день, Беллс? – спросил он.

- Да, провела весь день валяясь на подушках, пока меня приводили в порядок, и пила шампанское, это трудная жизнь.

- Надеюсь, ты не садилась за руль пьяной? - спросил он меня.

Папа – коп. Шикарное сочетание.

- Нет, пап. Я перестала пить много часов назад, - закатила я глаза.

- Спокойной ночи. Считай, что это последний раз, когда я говорил тебе наставления, - пошутил он. - С завтрашнего дня, это уже будет работа Эдварда, держать тебя подальше от неприятностей.

Я улыбнулась ему и пожелала спокойной ночи.

Поднявшись к себе, я завалилась на кровать и забралась под покрывало.

Моя последняя ночь в этой кровати, чувство ностальгии неожиданно охватило меня.

С завтрашнего дня все изменится.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 26

Меня разбудило солнце, светящее в мое окно.

Этот день настал. День, когда я выйду замуж за Эдварда Каллена. За человека, который вынудил меня стать его женой в обмен на то, что он не станет заявлять в полицию на моего отца, который украл деньги из компании Эдварда. Я бы засмеялась в лицо, тому, кто мне сказал об этом, и посчитала бы сумасшедшим.

Но это была моя жизнь и моя реальность.

Я встала с кровати и спустилась на кухню. Чарли уже был там, готовил завтрак. Он положил еду на тарелку и протянул ее мне.

- Съешь это, поверь, тебе пригодится, - сказал он.

- Спасибо.

Когда я наливала кофе, сразу заметила дрожь в руке. Чарли тоже обратил на это внимание, но ничего не сказал.

Он сел напротив меня с тарелкой яиц и бекона.

- Ешь, - приободрил он меня.

Я ела, но даже не чувствовала вкуса.

- Знаешь, … - начал Чарли, -… я помню утро своей свадьбы. Было солнечно. Мы с твоей мамой полетели в Вегас на день раньше. На следующее утро я проснулся с таким чувством, будто что-то не так. Меня очень сильно трясло до самой церемонии. Я чувствовал себя роботом, ходил, не видя ничего перед собой. Но когда я посмотрел на Рене, все сразу стало на свои места, - он сделал ударение на последнем слове. - И все прошло. Конечно, у нас с мамой ничего не вышло, но у нас появилась ты, а это самое главное.

У меня стал ком в горле.

- Я люблю тебя, папа, – сказала я, крепко обняв его. Я посмотрела на него, и мой взгляд остановился на его седеющих волосах. Даже его проступающая седина заставляла меня любить его еще сильнее. Мне безумно хотелось защитить отца от всего, а особенно от Каллена. При мысли об этом человеке, я сжала зубы. Пора было собираться. Поцеловав отца в макушку, я отправилась наверх собрать вещи, чтобы отправиться в дом Эдварда.

Вскоре я была у него. На заднем сиденье лежали мой чемодан и рюкзак, для Бразилии. Мое свадебное платье висело на пассажирском сидении, нижнее белье и туфли были в пакете. Косметику мне не нужно было брать, так как Элис и Розали предложили мне сделать макияж, а у них было все необходимое. Мы уедем сразу же после торжества, и я уже не буду возвращаться домой к Чарли.

Подъехав к дому, я сразу заметила, что декораторы уже начали все устанавливать в саду, чему была очень рада. Краем глаза я увидела припаркованный на заднем дворе фургон, из которого рабочие доставали столы и стулья.

Я припарковала машину и достала все, что мне было нужно. Зайдя в дом, я окликнула Элис, которая спешила спуститься вниз, чтобы встретить меня.

- Ты пришла! Ты пришла! – сказала она радостно. Я засмеялась с ее энтузиазма.

Я быстро осмотрелась. Вокруг было много людей, которые усердно выполняли свою работу.

Работники носили цветы, столы, стулья в разных направленьях. И всем этим управлял человек, стоящий в углу комнаты, которого я так и не узнала.

Элис потащила меня наверх.

- Все знают, что нужно делать – это их работа, - успокоила она меня. Я определенно на это надеялась.

Элис привела меня к себе в комнату, где нас уже ждала Розали.

- А где Джаспер? – поинтересовалась я.

- Он одевается в комнате Эдварда – в этой комнате сегодня строго только девушки! – заявила она.

Я чувствовала себя немного виноватой за то, что вытеснила Джаспера из его комнаты.

Розали сказала мне, чтобы я шла в душ, пока они все приготовят.

- А когда вы будете собираться?

- Мы начнем с тебя! Нам осталось только переодеться, так как мы уже приняли душ, - сказала мне Розали.

Я прошла в ванную. Вода была включена и вся комната окуталась паром. Сняв с себя одежду, я стала под сильный напор и постаралась расслабиться. Попарившись достаточно времени, я вышла из душа. На вешалке меня ждал мягкий халат, который я надела, а волосы обернула в одно из мягких полотенец.

Вернувшись обратно в спальню, я увидела свое платье, которое висело на вешалке, а белье и туфли были аккуратно сложены на кровати.

Элис и Розали стояли рядом с трюмо, вооружившись косметикой.

- Быстрее, Белла! – сказала Элис.

Я сидела в халате, пока Розали сняла полотенце с моей головы и вытирала мои волосы пока они не стали практически сухими.

- Элис сделает тебе макияж, а я прическу, - объяснила мне она.

Я сидела молча, чувствуя, что ответа никто не ждет. Я была их куклой Барби и мы все это знали. Я позволила творить им свою магию на мне, и надеялась, что исход будет хоть наполовину пристойный. Сидя в кресле, мои глаза были закрыты, позволяя наносить макияж. Я старалась унять свое бешенное сердцебиение, мыча какую–то мелодию, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

Элис вытирала мое лицо лосьоном, я не была уверена, что это было, но оно очень вкусно пахло, как клубника и шоколад.

- Ради всего святого, Белла, не двигайся! – ругала меня Элис. - Я сейчас буду глаза красить.

- Прости, я стараюсь, - и я сконцентрировалась на ногах, слегка махая ими вперед и назад.

- Мы почти закончили, - пообещала Розали.

Мои глаза были готовы, такое чувство, что Элис наложила очень много косметики. Я почувствовала ее горячее дыхание на лице, когда она приблизилась, чтобы накрасить мне губы.

Дальше включился фен, и громкий шум сумел заглушить все безумные мысли у меня в голове. Мои волосы тянули то туда, то сюда, мне было интересно, что там вытворяла Розали. Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь огромный зачес. Как бы там ни было, я не хотела подглядывать, пока она не закончит.

В нос ударил запах лака, и я решила открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, зачем он понадобился. Вчера мне сделали маникюр и педикюр, но Элис искала малейшие недочеты и исправляла их. Затем Розали заколола мне волосы, и я почувствовала жар утюжка. Элис продолжала инспектировать меня на предмет недочета.

Заколки были вынуты из моих волос, а затем, облако спрея окружило мои волосы, очевидно, чтобы он держал все на своем месте.

- Вот и все. Готово,- услышала я счастливый голос Элис.

Они покрутили меня в кресле и Розали сказала:

- Белла, открой глаза.

Я с опаской открыла глаза, а затем ахнула в удивлении.

Мне не нравился лоск, но должна была признать, что они отлично постарались. Мой макияж был минимален; глаза казались огромными, обрамленные черными ресницами, а губы были нежно розовыми. Волосы были уложены изящными волнами и блестели, спадая каскадом на плечи и дальше вниз по спине. Я немного покрутилась перед зеркалом, просто великолепно.

- Спасибо вам огромное, - сказала я им, и они немного запищали от радости.

- Я так рада, что тебе нравится! – воскликнула Элис.

Я протянула руки вперед, желая обнять их. Мне действительно повезло, что они теперь мои сестры.

- Уже почти пора, давай-ка наденем платье, - сказала Элис.

Я направилась в ванную надеть белье, на что обе засмеялись, удивляясь моей стеснительности.

Одев его, я посмотрелась в зеркало. Выглядит сексуально, подумала я.

Я вернулась из ванной обратно в спальню и девчонки хором засвистели в мою сторону.

- Ого-го, Белла!

И хотя мне было приятно такому комплименту, мне все еще было неловко.

- Давайте, помогите мне с этим платьем.

Девочки помогли мне надеть платье и застегнули его сзади. Розали поддерживала меня, пока я надевала свои туфли. Они поправили мне волосы, и отошли в сторону, восхищение стояло у них в глазах.

Платье было тяжеловатым. Сделано оно из сияющего сатина. Основа держалась на корсете, который поднимал грудь, поэтому не было никаких бретелек. С правой стороны платье было немного присобранно и обрамлено переплетением бриллиантов. Спереди юбка висела ровно, но сзади ложилась красивым шлейфом. Я приподняла ее, чтобы полюбоваться туфлями, которые были сделаны из такого же сатина, а носок обрамляли бриллианты. Я взяла в руки свой букет.

Я развернулась к девочкам и улыбнулась. Несмотря на причины, по которым я выхожу замуж, я была очень взволнована и счастлива.

В дверь постучали, и в комнату вошла Рене. Она остановилась, когда увидела меня.

- О, Белла, ты восхитительна! - выдохнула она.

Розали и Элис сказали, что пойдут переоденутся, и вернуться через пять минут.

Как только они вышли, в комнату вошел Чарли. Он поведет меня к алтарю. Он выглядел шикарно в своем черном смокинге.

Чарли остановился, когда увидел меня, и я приняла это как хороший знак.

Он дал в руки Рене какую-то коробочку и сказал:

- У нас есть для тебя подарок, Беллс.

Я подняла руки вверх, протестуя.

- Не стоило этого делать, вы же знаете.

Рене открыла коробочку и достала серебряную заколку для волос, обрамленную драгоценными камнями, сказав, что она принадлежала бабушке Свон.

Я обняла их обоих. Розали с Элис вернулись обратно в комнату. Обе выглядели великолепно. И как им удавалось выглядеть так красиво за столь короткий промежуток времени, чтобы привести меня в порядок им потребовалось все утро.

- Так, нам нужно занять свои места, так что увидимся внизу, Белла, - сказала Элис.

Элис, Розали, и моя мама спустились вниз, и я осталась с Чарли, который и поведет меня к Эдварду.

Перед тем как выйти, я присела на кровать. Мои нервы были на пределе. Чарли выглядел не лучше. Я подождала еще две минуты, сделала глубокий вдох и сказала ему:

- Я готова, пойдем.

Подойдя к лестнице, я увидела несколько гостей, которые стояли перед своими стульями. И вот заиграл марш.

Чарли положил мою руку на свою, и мы начали спускаться вниз. Я не сводила глаз с лестницы, концентрируясь на том, чтобы не упасть.

И только когда я оказалась в самом низу, я решилась поднять глаза, но когда я это сделала, мое сердце внезапно прекратилось биться. Эдвард стоял в конце алтаря, под аркой с оранжевыми и голубыми цветами, улыбаясь мне.

Он был прекрасен.

Мой взгляд был прикован к нему, и каким-то образом, я даже не заметила, что уже стою рядом с ним напротив священника. Чарли, должно быть, занял свое место, но я не поняла когда.

Эдвард был одет в серый костюм, с белым атласным галстуком, а его зеленые глаза светились ярче, чем обычно. Его волосы были уложены, но все же несколько непослушных бронзовых прядей оказались на свободе, что придавало ему еще большей элегантности и красоты, любая женщина захотела бы его сейчас. Но он будет моим мужем, пусть даже только на словах, в данный момент меня это не волновало.

Отныне, Эдвард будет моим навсегда, осознала я.

Священник сказал клятвы, и я послушно повторила их, затем была очередь Эдварда, и он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, когда говорил свою часть. Его лицо было похоже на ангела, и он выглядел восторженным.

Эдвард твердо держал меня за руку, чувствуя, как она трясется. Его глаза сразу взметнулись к моему лицу. Он надел огромное кольцо с бриллиантом мне на левую руку. Затем была моя очередь, и к моему удивлению, его рука была абсолютно ровной, когда я надевала на его палец кольцо.

- Теперь вы муж и жена, - объявил священник. - Можешь поцеловать невесту, - я закрыла глаза и немного наклонилась вперед, когда губы Эдварда накрыли мои. И пока наши губы мягко переплетались, я пообещала себе, что запомню этот момент навсегда, как будто все по настоящему, даже если реальность таковой и не является.

Мягко закончив поцелуй, мы повернулись к восторженным возгласам наших семей и друзей. И только сейчас я заметила семью Эдварда и свою, плюс несколько знакомых гостей, таких как Джейкоб и Анжела и стыдливо осознала, что игнорировала их до этого момента.

Мы с Эдвардом разделились, каждый из нас был окружен семьей и друзьями, которые поздравляли и обнимали нас. У моих родителей в глазах стояли слезы. Эсми и Карлайл гордо стояли рядом.

Я подошла к Джейкобу. Он выглядел огромным в черном костюме. Я улыбнулась тому, что он заменил традиционный черный галстук на красный. Это был бы не Джейкоб, если бы что-то не поменял.

- Белла – вау, - таким было его приветствие.

Я обняла его за талию.

- Джейкоб, я так рада, что ты пришел! – сказала я.

В этот момент подошел Эдвард и обвил меня одной рукой. Я повернулась к нему и сказала:

- Эдвард, познакомься с моим лучшим другом, Джейкобом.

Они пожали друг другу руки, но было видно, что они присматриваются друг к другу.

- Мои поздравления, - сказал Джейкоб.

- Спасибо, - ответил Эдвард. – Белла, нам нужно идти фотографироваться, - сказал он, потянув меня за руку.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, его грубость удивила меня, но я не могла сказать ничего вслух.

- Скоро увидимся, - сказала я Джейку.

- Оставь мне танец! – крикнул он мне вслед.

Эдвард потянул меня за руку к дальней стороне дома, мне было трудно идти быстро как он в этом тяжелом платье.

- Подожди, - выдохнула я, моя грудь тяжело вздымалась. – Это платье немного ограничивает мои движения.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня, неожиданно он притянул меня к себе. Его губы были возле моего уха.

- Белла, - прорычал он. - Ты выглядишь чертовски восхитительной, как моя жена.

У меня захватило дыхание.

- Вы тоже неплохо выглядите, мистер Каллен, - ответила я. Его взгляд быстро оказался на мне. В его взгляде читалось удовлетворение? Я не могла сказать.

Мы вышли к реке, чтобы встретиться с фотографом, которого нам порекомендовали друзья Эсми.

- А вот и счастливая пара! Мои поздравления! – сказал он.

Мы спустились вниз к реке, и фотограф говорил нам что делать; держаться за руки, смотреть друг на друга, лечь на траву, чтобы я расправила юбку платья, чтобы Эдвард взял меня на руки, поцеловал. Было довольно весело, мы оба смеялись с того, насколько это все было милым.

Мы поблагодарили его, и он сказал нам, что фотографии будут готовы к тому времени, как мы вернемся из свадебного путешествия.

Мы направились к шатру. Декораторы превзошли самих себя. Он был обвешан оранжевыми и фиолетовыми цветами, которые висели гирляндами и обматывали колоны шатра. Столы были сдвинуты на одну сторону, накрытые белыми скатертями с множеством цветов и свечей посередине. Танцпол находился перед сценой, на которой расположилась группа музыкантов, а бар был на другой стороне.

Скоро должны подать еду и все уже почти были в шатре. Мы заказали жареную свинину наряду с прочими блюдами. Еще на подходе к шатру, я почувствовала запах жареного мяса и мой живот заурчал.

Эдвард посмотрел на меня.

- Проголодалась?

- Умираю от голода, - призналась я.

- Пошли, покормим тебя, не хочу, чтобы моя невеста упала в обморок.

Я посмотрела на него, подумав, о чем он размышляет, и захотела спросить у него. Мы же все-таки поженились, и оба делаем вид, что все по настоящему, держимся за руки и смеемся. Мне было интересно, когда же наконец реальность обрушиться на нас? Наверное, когда мы с ним останемся наедине. Мне хотелось побыть в этом сне немного дольше, так что я решила не рисковать и не портить момент.

Мы зашли в шатер, и нас сразу же окружили друзья и родные, которым не терпелось поговорить с нами.

Я отыскала Анжелу, мне хотелось убедиться, что она хорошо проводит время. Я нашла ее с Беном, они оба заняли свои места за столом и что-то выпивали.

- Эй, хорошо проводите время? – поинтересовалась я.

- Белла, ты выглядишь просто великолепно! - сказала Анжела, крепко обнимая меня. За ней поднялся Бен.

- Серьезно, Беллс, быть замужней тебе идет, - сделал он мне комплимент.

- Эдвард выглядит счастливым, он просто сияет, и он уж точно выглядит эм… очень уверенно, - сказала Анжела. Я догадалась, что она просто пыталась вежливо сказать какой Эдвард высокомерный. С чем я могла согласиться.

В этот момент ко мне сзади подошел Джейкоб, разворачивая меня к себе лицом.

- Я так понимаю, что ты закончила фотографироваться, - сказал он.

- Да, закончила, а сейчас я жду не дождусь, когда подадут еду, я очень голодна, - ответила я, гладя себя по животу.

- Я надеюсь, что ты внесла в свое меню чизбургеры, специально для меня, - сказал он.

- Вот черт, знала ведь, что что-то забыла! Но не пугайся, скоро подадут жареное мясо.

На моих глазах Джейкоб практически стал пускать слюни. Он любил еду.

Я почувствовала на себе взгляд, впивающийся мне в спину, и я повернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Эдвард смотрит на меня, стоя рядом со своими родителями. Я практически могла видеть его мысли, это было настолько очевидно, что он не хочет, чтобы я находилась рядом с Джейкобом.

Извинившись перед Джейком, я прошла туда, где находился Эдвард.

- Все в порядке? – спросила я, прекрасно зная, что это не так.

- Да, - ответил он сжато. – Пошли, время для первого танца, - и он взял меня за руку, увлекая за собой на танцпол. Он дал сигнал группе на сцене, и они незамедлительно начали играть.

Я сильно нервничала. Все взгляды были прикованы к нам. Как только заиграли первые ноты, солист начал мягко петь. Мы стали двигаться в так песне. Я обвила талию Эдварда руками и положила голову ему на грудь. Я могла поклясться, что слышала сквозь музыку, как бьется его сердце. Руки Эдварда обнимали меня за талию, а голову он склонил к моей шее. Это было прекрасно.

Мелодия стихла, и я посмотрела Эдварду в глаза, которые были прикованы ко мне.

- Хорошо проводишь этот день? – прошептал он мне на ухо.

- Да, все хорошо проводят этот день, - мне не хотелось говорить, что для меня это был прекрасный день. Мне уже было трудно отделять реальность от своих фантазий.

Мы немного подвинулись, приглашая других присоединиться к нам, и группа начала играть следующую песню.

Чарли подошел к нам, попросив Эдварда потанцевать со мной. Он передал меня Чарли. И мы начали неловко танцевать под музыку.

- Ты была такой счастливой только что, - сказал Чарли.

- Спасибо, папа, я чувствую себя счастливой, - честно ответила ему я.

- Это хорошо. Я не могу в это поверить, моя девочка уже так выросла!

- Я уеду всего на две недели, а потом вернусь, - пообещала я.

- Попробуй только не вернуться, - ответил он, улыбнувшись мне. – Похоже, мне придется отпустить тебя, скоро очередь наберется, - я подняла голову, и увидела, что Карлайл присоединился к нам.

Следующий час я провела, танцуя со своими друзьями и родными, наблюдая, как Эдвард делает тоже самое.

Наконец подали еду, и большинство сели на свои места за столами, к этому времени все проголодались. Эдвард помог мне сесть, расправив мне юбку, чтобы мне было удобнее.

Официанты ловко всех обслуживали, предлагая мясо, овощи и сопутствующие им блюда. Помещение заполнилось шумом открывающихся бутылок шампанского.

Я повернулась к Эдварду, который проводил рукой по волосам, вынимая из них конфетти. Он смеялся, потому что Джаспер бросил в него целую кучу серпантина. В горле стал ком, он выглядел таким счастливым. Конечно, он должен был быть с тем, кто его любит в день своей свадьбы, а не с кем-то, ради удобства. Я напомнила себе, что мы оба знали условия нашего договора, и постаралась отогнать негативные мысли подальше.

Еда была превосходной.

Я осмотрела помещение, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо проводят время. Рене и Фил выглядели счастливыми, смотря друг другу в глаза, Чарли оживленно разговаривал с Эмметом, наверняка о спорте, Анжела и Бен смеялись над Джейком, который повесил себе ложку на нос, Карлайл наливал Эсми бокал шампанского, Элис и Джаспер смотрели фотографии на своей камере. Розали смотрела в свое отражение в ложке, пока она не заметила, что я смотрю на нее, и стыдливо положила ложку на стол.

Настало время десерта. Когда тарелки были убраны, два официанта поставили перед нами торт.

Я остановила свой выбор на трехъярусном шоколадном торте, вместо традиционного скучного фруктового. Он был пропитан черным шоколадом, покрытый шоколадной глазурью, он выглядел так аппетитно.

- Отличный выбор, - прошептал мне на ухо Эдвард. сопровождении вспышек камер. Мы смеялись, когда кормили тортом друг друга. Эдвард мягко поцеловал меня в уголок моих губ, слизывая немного шоколада, который там остался.

Дальше последовали еще танцы, а затем, совсем скоро, настало время нам уходить. Элис подошла ко мне, и сказала, что мне нужно переодеться, если мы хотим успеть на наш самолет.

Я сказала Эдварду, что вернусь через десять минут, и поспешила наверх в комнату Элис, чтобы переодеться.

В доме на удивление было тихо, по сравнению с громкой музыкой и смехом в шатре. Было приятно снова оказаться в тишине. Я посмотрела на задний двор, который уже убрали, все следы церемонии исчезли. На кухне все еще было несколько человек, которые остались убрать все.

Надо будет послать им открытки с благодарностью, когда вернусь из Бразилии. Они проделали прекрасную работу, и сделали этот день особенным.

Я подняла свою юбку и поднялась наверх, мне не терпелось переодеться. Платье было красивое, но тяжелое, и мне жутко хотелось надеть что-то полегче.

Я прошла в ванную и посмотрела на себя в огромное зеркало. Мое лицо было розовым, а локоны немного распустились в небольшие волны, но они все еще сияли. Я еще раз полюбовалась платьем, прежде чем завести руки за спину и расстегнуть его. Сняв туфли, я сбросила платье, оставшись только в нижнем белье. Подвязка все еще была на моем бедре, так как Эдвард ее не снял. Я взяла платье в руки, когда вернусь, отдам его в химчистку, но сейчас повешу его в шкаф. Я вышла из ванной, неся платье с собой.

Только дойдя до середины спальни, я поняла, что Эдвард вошел в комнату.

Он стоял у кровати, держа в руках мой букет.

- Вот, я подумал, что тебе они нужны, ну, для того чтобы бросить, - сказал он, замешкавшись.

Я подняла платье, чтобы прикрыться.

- Спасибо, эм, можешь положить их на кровать? – и уйти.

- Конечно.

- Я спущусь через минуту.

Подождав пока он не уйдет, я громко выдохнула, даже не заметив, как задержала дыхание. Боже мой, что он видел? Я даже не слышала, как он вошел. Я повернулась к зеркалу, чтобы увидеть, то, что видел он.

На мне был белый, атласный корсет, который был затянут так, что моя грудь практически была наружу. Корсет заканчивался на бедрах, оставляя немного кожи, и бикини, которые были в комплекте с корсетом, с небольшим бантиком впереди. Подвязка на бедре, белое кружево делало мою кожу еще более бледной, чем обычно.

Я негромко зарычала, мне будет неловко в следующий раз, когда я его увижу. Я видела выражение в его глазах, сжатость его челюсти. Я интерпретировала это как разочарование, он наверно продолжал задаваться вопросом, почему я расхаживаю в одном белье, так как это уже второй раз, когда он застает меня в таком положении. Мне следует купить халат.

Я поспешила переодеться в свое платье и сандалии Пробежав быстренько руками по волосам, я схватила свой рюкзак. Надо попросить Чарли достать мой чемодан из машины.

Я схватила букет, который Эдвард оставил на кровати.

Спускаясь по лестнице, я увидела Эдварда и нашу семью, которые ждали внизу. Он взял меня за руку, поцеловав ее, заглянул мне в глаза, но никто из нас не сказал ни слова о том, что произошло наверху.

Я повернулась к Чарли.

- Не мог бы ты достать мой чемодан из машины? – он кивнул, и пошел к машине.

Следующие пять минут мы обнимались и прощались со всеми, поблагодарив всех за то, что пришли и за подарки.

Мы вышли на улицу к машине, рядом с которой стоял водитель, который отвезет нас в аэропорт.

Мой чемодан был в машине, рядом с багажом Эдварда. Я в последний раз обняла Чарли, крепко прижимая к себе. Я буду скучать по нему, пока нас не будет.

Мы с Эдвардом попозировали в последний раз перед камерами, а затем я бросила свой букет. Я услышала, как все громко засмеялись, и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, кто из девушек его поймал, но к моему удивлению, Джейкоб держал в руках букет, выражение его лица было бесценно.

Мы сели в машину, под нескончаемые потоки конфетти. Машина покатилась. Мы махали нашим семьям в заднее стекло машины, когда начали отдаляться.

Когда мы отъехали от дома, я повернулась к Эдварду. Неожиданно, я занервничала, мы сделали это, поженились ради выгоды, а не ради любви.

- Все хорошо? – спросил Эдвард, смотря на меня.

- Конечно, - мягко ответила я. – А у тебя?

- Конечно, я получил, все, что хотел, - ответил он мне.

На это я ничего не ответила. Сегодня мы хорошо сыграли свои роли, слишком хорошо, с моей стороны. Мне безумно понравился сегодняшний день.

Но мне не хотелось думать о притворстве, вместо этого, я сосредоточила свое внимание на отдыхе, позволяя этим мыслям расслабить меня.

Эти две недели будут трудными.


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 27

Мы были на пути в аэропорт Сиэтла, и я была рада, что никто из нас двоих не вел машину. Я чувствовала себя очень уставшей. Сегодня был длинный день. У меня были подозрения, что и Эдвард устал, но он был занят, что-то печатая на своем блэкберри.

- Что ты делаешь? – сонно спросила я.

- Проверяю свою почту, - ответил он мне.

Ах, да, он работал.

Я снова зевнула. Мне хотелось поговорить с ним, о чем угодно, но мне не хотелось отвлекать его от работы, так что вместо этого, я продолжила смотреть в окно, размышляя о свадьбе. Это был хороший день, мысленно улыбнулась я, очень хороший.

Прошел еще один час, и я заметила знаки к аэропорту, наконец-то! Почти приехали, я была в нетерпении, ведь я еще никогда не была заграницей.

Повернувшись к Эдварду, я взволнованно произнесла:

- Мы почти приехали в аэропорт!

- Мм, - ответил он, не поднимая взгляда от экрана.

Водитель высадил нас, и я схватила тачку для нашего багажа. Мы прошли паспортный контроль и вскоре мы были в зале ожидания.

Эдвард предложил выпить кофе, но я сказала, что встречусь с ним через некоторое время, мне хотелось купить несколько книг в магазине. У меня было ощущение, что большую часть времени я буду проводить в одиночестве, и мне хотелось иметь при себе много литературы, которая поможет мне скоротать время.

Следующие полчаса я провела в поисках книг, и, поддавшись порыву, решила выбрать одну и для Эдварда.

Я направилась обратно к кофейне, где меня ждал Эдвард. Он сидел у бара, когда я нашла его, примостилась рядом на неудобном стуле.

- Я вернулась, - сказала я.

- Отлично, давай возьмем кофе и найдем столик.

Он подозвал официантку.

- Еще одно кофе, пожалуйста.

Я заметила, как взгляд девушки скользнул по мне, а затем и на мой безымянный палец. Она явно заметила бриллиант. Уголки ее рта изогнулись в грустную ухмылку. Я ликовала. Официантка, наверное, разглядывала Эдварда, пока меня не было.

Мы взяли кофе и прошли за столик.

- Что ты взяла? – поинтересовался Эдвард.

- Всего понемногу. Детективы, криминал, романтика, - мне бы не помешало немного романтики на своем медовом месяце. - Я и тебе взяла одну, – добавила я.

Я передала ему книгу, это была классика – Грозовой перевал.

Он немного сморщил нос.

- Эм, спасибо.

- Просто почитай, - запротестовала я. Не знаю, почему я выбрала именно ее, но что-то внутри подсказало мне это.

Мы молча пили кофе, пока не объявили посадку на наш рейс.

У нас был прямой рейс из Сиэтла в Рио-де-Жанейро. Эдвард сказал, что на остров мы будем добираться на катере.

Мы зашли в самолет и направились вперед, в первый класс. Когда мы заняли свои места, к нам подошла стюардесса, с бутылкой шампанского.

- Поздравляем, - сказала она нам, открыв бутылку и налив нам по бокалу.

Я посмотрела на карточку, которая была на бутылке.

- О, посмотри, - сказала я Эдварду. - Это от Карлайла и Эсми, как мило с их стороны.

Эдвард предложил тост.

- За Бразилию.

Я поддержала.

- За Бразилию.

Когда самолет стал подниматься, я сонно посмотрела инструкцию по безопасности, а затем повернулась на бок, и удобно устроилась на шикарном сидении. Я наблюдала за Эдвардом сквозь полузакрытые глаза, он был весь поглощен фильмом. Он был таким же сонным, как и я, и из-за этого он казался совсем молодым, что было не так часто. Могу поспорить, что он скоро уснет. Это был длинный день для нас обоих.

Я проснулась от того, что меня кто-то мягко погладил по руке, и я, открыв глаза, увидела улыбающегося Эдварда, который смотрел на меня.

- Белла, не хочешь съесть чего-нибудь? – прошептал он.

Я села и потерла глаза.

- Звучит неплохо, - мой живот заурчал. – Как долго я спала? – спросила я.

- Примерно четыре часа.

- А ты спал? – спросила я.

- Да, отключился на несколько часов, но я никогда не могу нормально спать в самолете, - объяснил он.

- Точно, - я забыла, что он много летает. – Эдвард, а тебя часто не будет? - решилась спросить я.

Он посмотрел на меня, когда ответил.

- Да, я провожу много времени в разъездах, и иногда это занимает несколько дней.

На самом деле, я это уже знала. Он рассказал мне об этом, когда мы обсуждали «детали», но было также много всего, о чем мы не говорили.

- Это, должно быть, здорово, ты посещаешь столько разных мест.

- Запомни, теперь я женат, и жене положено ездить со мной, - сказал он. – Мир бизнеса – очень старомоден. Если ты женат, то это считается более респектабельно.

- Объясняет, почему я здесь.

Он улыбнулся.

- Совершенно верно – но запомни, это работает для нас двоих.

Да, я помню, грустно подумала я.

Стюардесса принесла мне поднос, и я поблагодарила ее. Подняв крышку, я обнаружила ароматную курицу. У Эдварда было тоже самое.

Я почувствовала себя гораздо лучше, когда поела и поспала.

Нам оставалось лететь чуть больше часа. Я посмотрела в темное окно, напрягая свое зрение, чтобы увидеть хоть какие-то огни.

Через час мы плавно приземлились, и взяли такси до набережной. Очень жаль, что это была глубокая ночь, Рио казался очень интересным городом, и мне было бы захватывающе провести здесь некоторое время. Когда мы вышли из такси, нас немедленно окружили местные ребята. Я немного заволновалась, но Эдвард кивнул им, и они забрали наш багаж из такси, и прошли за нами к пристани.

Мы шли по причалу, но я практически ничего не видела, ни корабля, ни людей. Разве не должно быть здесь какой-то очереди?

- Эдвард? – спросила я. - Откуда мы поедем на остров?

Он повернулся ко мне озадаченный.

- Мы поедем на катере, я ведь говорил тебе, разве нет?

Что? Нет.

- Эм, нет, ты сказал, что нас на корабле переправят на остров.

- Ну, на остров мы поедем на катере.

- А кто его поведет?

- Глупенькая Белла, - ответил он, потрогав меня за нос. - Я поведу его.

Я остановилась.

- Ты умеешь управлять катером? – я не скрывала своего удивления.

Он потянул меня за руку, чтобы я не отставала от него.

- Да, когда мы были детьми, мы брали уроки.

Ну конечно, почему меня это должно удивлять?

Мы подошли к концу причала, и я увидела блестящий, мощный катер, должно быть, наш.

Эдвард ловко запрыгнул в него, и потянул мне руки, чтобы помочь забраться в него. Двое парней передали наш багаж, отвязали канаты, привязанные к причалу, и забросили их на борт катера. Эдвард протянул им несколько банкнот, и они ушли.

Я присела на одно из кожаных сидений, и стала наблюдать за тем, как Эдвард уверенно завел катер. Мы стали отъезжать от причала, мягко рассекая волны. Эдвард так мастерски управлял им, казалось, что он в своей стихии.

Я сосредоточилась на горизонте, мне не терпелось увидеть остров. И хотя был только рассвет, я чувствовала жар на своей коже. Это напомнило то время, когда я жила в Финиксе вместе с Рене. Мне понравится это место.

Наконец, когда солнце только начало появляться, я услышала, как прокричал Эдвард:

- Белла! Смотри, Остров Эсми! – и он указал вперед.

Я прищурилась и увидела нечеткое очертание горы, и по мере приближения, я могла разглядеть зеленый лес и белый песок. Выглядело просто захватывающе, как в кино. Но он был маленьким, как же все здесь помещалось? Должно быть, за горой он растягивается дальше.

Эдвард ловко подъехал к небольшому мосту, и выпрыгнул привязать катер, когда я подала ему канаты.

Я подала ему наш багаж, и он взял его как будто он ни весил, ни грамма. Он наклонился помочь мне подняться.

Он повернулся ко мне, с широкой улыбкой на лице.

- Что думаешь?

- Это великолепно, - правдиво ответила я.

- Давай, пойдем в дом, - мы прошли по мосту, и теперь я отчетливо видела дом, который расположился между высокими деревьями.

Я последовала за Эдвардом по деревянной тропинке на песке, которая вела к дому.

Мы подошли к двери, и Эдвард ввел код, дверь открылась и мы вошли в большое, прохладное помещение.

Я была поражена, это место больше было похоже на картинку из брошюры. В доме было много темной деревянной мебели, пол был из белого дерева, а огромные окна открывали восхитительный вид. Эдвард взял пульт и что-то нажал, темная панель отодвинулась в сторону, открывая огромный телевизор. Сзади была кухня, очень современно обустроенная.

Я зашла в первую комнату и оказалась в спальне. Посредине у стены стояла огромная кровать, у других стен стоял огромный гардероб и трюмо. Комнаты была исполнена в белых тонах. Самыми захватывающими были окна. Они были от пола до самого потолка, и из них открывался потрясающий вид на океан.

Рядом с этой комнатой находилась еще одна спальня. Она была не намного меньше с почти такой же мебелью, что и в соседней. Основное отличие было цвет стен. Они были голубого цвета.

Я вернулась обратно, и обнаружила Эдварда, который изучал содержимое холодильника, и вынимал некоторые продукты. Интересно, откуда это взялось?

- А кто заполнил холодильник?

- Есть одна пара, которая сюда приезжает, они убирают и привозят продукты каждые несколько дней, - ответил он, доставая ингредиенты для, как мне показалось, огромного сэндвича.

- Понятно.

Я надеялась, что завтра мы сможем сходить в какой-нибудь ресторан.

Я наблюдала за тем, как Эдвард готовил сэндвичи. Он умело нарезал кусочки мяса и салата, и накрыл это сверху еще одним кусочком хлеба. Аккуратно разрезал и положил на тарелку. Он вернулся к холодильнику, чтобы налить два стакана сока, а затем придвинул одну из тарелок и стакан сока ко мне.

- Спасибо, - сказала я и откусила кусок. Сэндвич был очень вкусный. Мой аппетит разыгрался еще, когда он только его готовил.

- Да, я тоже проголодался.

Мы закончили есть, и я пошла взять свой чемодан, чтобы положить его в спальню. А какую комнату мне занять?

- Эдвард, - позвала я. - А где я могу положить свои вещи?

- В белой спальне, - ответил он.

Я прошла с чемоданом в комнату и положила его на кровать. Его распаковка заняла у меня немного времени. Половину вещей я сложила в ящики, а некоторые повесила на вешалки. Свои банные принадлежности, я отнесла в ванную и отметила, что ее я буду делить с Эдвардом и что надо обязательно закрывать дверь. Мне захотелось принять душ.

Я вернулась на кухню и обнаружила Эдварда, листающего Грозовой перевал. У него было смешное выражение лица, которое говорило, что он не сильно любит читать.

- Эдвард, я приму душ, хорошо? – спросила я.

- Конечно. Пользуйся этим домом как своим собственным, тебе не нужно спрашивать у меня разрешения.

- Хорошо, - отозвалась я. Я даже и не осознала того, что спросила у него разрешения. Он, должно быть, подумал, что я идиотка.

Я отправилась в душ, предусмотрительно закрыв за собой дверь. Вода расслабила меня. Выйдя из душа, я чувствовала себя лучше, но усталость, казалось, стала еще сильнее. Мы долго добирались сюда, и я решила сразу лечь спать.

Я надела майку и нижнее белье, решив, что это лучший вариант, так как в другом было бы жарко. Сев за трюмо, я расчесала волосы, и нанесла лосьон. В зеркале отражалась кровать, которая на вид казалась очень удобной, и мне не терпелось лечь на нее и заснуть.

Раздумывая над тем, стоит ли мне пойти пожелать спокойной ночи Эдварду, неожиданно за мной открылась дверь, и на пороге показался Эдвард.

- Эдвард! – вскрикнула я. – Что ты делаешь? – я положила расческу на стол.

- Иду в кровать, - ответил он, начиная расстегивать свою рубашку.

Я сглотнула.

- Н-но мне показалось ты сказал, чтобы я заняла эту комнату? – спросила я, говоря слишком быстро.

Он поднял голову, и прекратил расстегивать рубашку.

- Белла, - сказал он медленно, как будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. - Мы сегодня поженились, и у нас медовый месяц.

- Д-да, но почему ты здесь? – я не могла понять, что он пытался мне сказать.

- Это наша первая брачная ночь, - ответил он. Эдвард выглядел практически ошеломленным, от того, что видел на моем лице.

- Да, но у нас ведь не настоящий медовый месяц, не так ли? – пошутила я, ненавидя свой нервный тон, который овладел моим голосом.

Тогда его выражение изменилось, оно стало темным, и я практически поежилась такой перемене.

- Нет, настоящий, - твердо сказал он.

Я поднялась и вспомнила о своем внешнем виде. Я сделала попытку пройти мимо него, не собираясь подыгрывать ему. Но он схватил меня за руку.

- Куда ты собралась?

- Эдвард, я устала. Если ты собрался играть в глупые игры, тогда давай поиграем завтра. Я буду спать в другой комнате, - я попыталась освободить руку. Но было бесполезно, он крепко держал меня.

- Ты никуда не пойдешь, мы останемся в этой комнате.

Я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Почему он вел себя так?

- Эдвард, - я наполовину рассмеялась. – Здесь только мы, нам не нужно притворяться.

Он закатил глаза.

- Я не притворяюсь, - резко ответил он. – Это наша брачная ночь, и мы подтвердим наш брак.

Я могла лишь смотреть на него с открытым ртом. Неужели он говорил серьезно? Он хотел заняться со мной сексом? Наверно я была польщена, даже если его подход был немного грубоват.

Я подумала над тем, что он пытался сделать, и я оценила этот жест. Он, правда, пытался сделать все, как лучше для этого брака. Но я не могла заняться любовью с мужчиной, который не любил меня в ответ.

- Эдвард, послушай, это не обязательно, правда. Мне приятно, что ты пытаешься быть «мужем», - я сделала ударение на этом слове. - Но давай серьезно, давай будем честными. Я. Ты. Мы, – я указала рукой между нами. – Мы ведь знаем, что реально, а что – нет, давай не будем все усложнять и запутывать, или же этот брак никогда не сработает. Я знаю, что ты меня не любишь, и я знаю, что ты не находишь меня привлекательной, так что сейчас нам не нужно притворяться.

Я закончила свою маленькую речь, оставшись довольной тем, что сказала, но еще и немного погрустнела из-за правды в моих словах. Он не был моим мужем по настоящему, это не был настоящий медовый месяц, так что не нужно жалеть маленькую Беллу, что она не получит удовлетворения в свою первую брачную ночь.

Эдвард, казалось, был немного шокирован от моих слов, и он попытался исправить меня, наклонив свою голову к моей, а его губы отыскали небольшое место, не возле моих губ, а прямо под мочкой моего уха. Он стал мягко водить по нему носом, нежно, целуя.

- Белла, - мягко сказал он. - Ты не права. Я, правда, хочу этого. Я хочу тебя. Здесь. Сейчас.

Я почувствовала, как таю от его прикосновений, мои кости словно превратились в желе. Но каким-то образом, мои руки нашли силы, чтобы оттолкнуть его в грудь, которая, казалось, горит огнем под моими ладонями, и твердо сказала:

- Нет, Эдвард.

Он резко поднял голову, и я практически вскрикнула, его глаза потемнели, и в них полыхал огонь.

- Нет? – спросил он.

Я отступила назад, мне нужно было отстраниться.

- Нет, - ответила я еще тверже.

Я не могла позволить ему заняться со мной любовью из-за жалости.

- Нет? – мягко спросил он еще раз. Черт, будь он проклят, он ослабляет мою решительность!

- Эдвард, я серьезно. Нет.

Он отвернулся к окну, негромко и мягко засмеявшись, я услышала, как он тихо сказал:

- Она сказала «нет». Потрясающе! Собственная жена отказала в первую брачную ночь.

Он не смотрел на меня, вместо этого смотрел на рассвет. Я услышала, как он вздохнул, и увидела, как он провел рукой по волосам, спутывая их еще больше, чем обычно. Затем он повернулся, и вышел из комнаты, мягко закрывая за собой дверь.

Я села на край кровати, чувствуя, как немного трясусь. Что только что почти произошло? Он бы занялся со мной любовью, я была в этом уверена. Мне оставалось только признать свои чувства. Но я не могла, более твердо повторила я про себя, заняться любовью с мужчиной, который не любит меня, даже если я умру девственницей. Что и произойдет, грустно подумала я.

Я зевнула и забралась под одеяло. Наблюдая за тенями, которые крались по полу, я начала засыпать и все это время, меня сопровождало непонятное неприятное чувство.


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 28

Когда я проснулась, у меня немного ныла шея. Спросонок я не сразу поняла, где нахожусь, но затем сразу все стало на свои места.

За окном ярко светило солнце и проникало ко мне в комнату, ослепляя меня. На солнце бриллиант на моем пальце ярко заиграл. Мм, замужем.

Перевернувшись на бок, я положила голову на руку и засмотрелась на великолепный вид, небо было ярко голубое, без единого облака, а белый песок простилался в глубину океана. Выглядело очень красиво.

В голове у меня промелькнула мысль об Эдварде, а точнее меня заинтересовало, где он сейчас находится. Из моей груди вырвался глухой стон при мысли о предстоящей встрече с ним. Прошлая ночь была катастрофой, другого не скажешь. Наверняка теперь между нами возникнет неловкость. Мне лучше вести себя рядом с ним, как раньше. Нам, конечно, нужно было поговорить о вчерашнем вечере, но пока я не знала, как поднять эту тему. Я должна объяснить ему, что он не должен выполнять обязанности «мужа» для меня.

Отбросив покрывало, я подошла к гардеробу. У нас с ним общая ванная, так что мне лучше одеться, прежде чем я снова столкнусь с ним в одном белье. В последнее время часто случались наши столкновения, когда я была практически в неглиже.

Я надела темного цвета шорты и белую майку. Волосы я завязала в высокий хвост и надела голубые вьетнамки. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я заметила, что шорты не отличались особой длиной. Я попыталась их немного стянуть пониже. Ну, по крайне мере, я была рада тому, что мой внешний вид был хорошо скомбинирован. Элис бы мной гордилась. Я прошла в ванную, быстро умылась и почистила зубы.

Эдвард все еще спал, дверь его спальни была закрыта. В гостиной было темно, так как шторы были задернуты. Я их открыла, и комната заполнилась солнечным светом. Я надеялась, что Эдвард скоро проснется и можно будет преступить к осмотру этого прекрасного места.

Пока я решила занять себя готовкой завтрака. Я сварила кофе и поджарила омлет для себя.

Выкладывая его на тарелку, я задумалась о том, нравиться ли вообще он Эдварду.

Позавтракав, я сидела за кухонной стойкой и наслаждалась прекрасным видом. Уже было два часа дня, а Эдвард так и не проснулся. Я решила, что не помешает его разбудить и направилась к его комнате.

Осторожно постучав в его дверь и не получив ответа, я приоткрыла ее. В спальне было темно, но я смогла разглядеть его фигуру на кровати. Он лежал на животе, повернувшись лицом к окну. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, пока он мирно спал.

Слегка кашлянув, я открыла дверь, пропуская в комнату свет из гостиной.

- Эдвард? – мягко позвала я.

Он зашевелился, а затем перевернулся, прищурившись, смотрел на меня.

- Доброе утро, - улыбнулась я ему.

- Доброе, - прохрипел он.

- Я подумала, что ты захочешь, чтобы я тебя разбудила, ты уже довольно долго спишь, - сказала я.

- Да, спасибо, – все также хрипло отозвался он.

Я прошла в комнату, чтобы открыть шторы и впустить в комнату немного света. Это его разбудит. Я заметила бутылку с янтарной жидкостью и пустой стакан у него на тумбочке, когда проходила мимо.

Я сделала вид, что не заметила.

Я открыла шторы и посмотрела на него. Он сидел на кровати, без футболки, что напоминало мне, какая у него крепкая грудь. Я отвела взгляд прежде, чем мое лицо успело окраситься в розовый цвет.

- На кухне есть кофе, и я приготовлю тебе омлет, - сказала я, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Быстрым шагом я вернулась на кухню, и стала взбивать яйца до тех пор, пока моя рука не заныла от боли. Мне казалось, что мне будет просто видеть его после вчерашнего, но я сгорала от воспоминаний его вчерашних слов.

«Ты не права. Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя. Здесь. Сейчас.»

Боже, его голос был таким сексуальным. Но они были из жалости, это я знала.

Послышался шум воды из ванной и спустя пять минут, Эдвард вышел с широкой улыбкой на лице.

- Мм, пахнет вкусно, - сказал он, садясь на стул.

Я налила ему кофе и, передав чашку, сразу вернула свое внимание к его омлету. Когда он был готов, я положила его в тарелку и поставила перед ним, а сама заняла место напротив. Он явно был очень голоден, так как ел очень быстро. Он, должно быть, почувствовал на себе мой взгляд, и взглянул на меня из-под своих ресниц.

Ого, как он это сделал?

- Итак, чем ты хочешь сегодня заняться? – спросил он.

- Ну, вообще-то, уже вторая половина дня, - поправила я его. - Мы оба немного проспали.

- Вчера был длинный день, - его глаза опустились на стол. - И ночь.

- Да, - согласилась я. Атмосфера между нами стала немного напряженной, и я попыталась сменить тему на более нейтральную.

- Давай все осмотрим здесь! – сказала я, добавляя энтузиазма своему голосу. Что было не трудно сделать, этот остров казался мне замечательным, а я его толком еще не видела.

Эдвард закончил есть и пошел к себе за вещами, а я прошла к себе в спальню сложить в сумку полотенце, лосьон и немного денег. Я надела большую шляпу на голову, с моей бледной кожей, я точно обгорю сегодня.

Эдвард вышел из комнаты и его вид напомнил мне модель пляжной одежды. На нем были белые шорты и зеленая футболка. Цвет очень гармонировал с цветом его волос. В руке он держал свои рейбены. Он был босиком, а на плече у него висело полотенце. Он, очевидно, решил полностью окунуться в отдых.

Эдвард открыл дверь и жестом указал мне идти вперед. Снаружи было очень жарко – ох, чудесная жара! Она точно напомнила мне о Финиксе, даже еще жарче, если конечно это возможно. Я подождала, пока Эдвард закроет дверь, но он прошел следом за мной, оставляя дверь настежь открытой.

- Эдвард! Ты забыл закрыть дверь, - напомнила я ему.

- Что, нет, здесь это не нужно, здесь полностью безопасно.

Я подумала, что он имеет ввиду, что остров очень тихий, и, должно быть, здесь нет преступлений. Я заметила, даже находясь внутри, что остров был чрезвычайно тихий. Пока что я только слышала пение птиц.

Мы шли рядом вдоль берега, поразительно, насколько мягким был песок, и насколько он был горячим. Замечательно.

Мы подошли к воде, и сразу же зашли в море. Оно было чистым и теплым. Обернувшись, я увидела дом, расположившийся между большими деревьями. Все выглядело настолько прекрасным, что казалось нереальным. Справа и слева от дома располагались массивные деревья, а за домом виднелся огромный зеленый холм.

- Куда дальше? – спросил Эдвард.

- Эм, я не знаю, я последую за тобой, - ответила я.

Мы молча шли по воде. Внезапно, Эдвард стал брызгать меня водой.

Слегка закричав, я стала брызгаться в ответ. Тогда он стал брызгать сильнее, и я побежала вперед подальше от него, пока не вспомнила, насколько откровенны были мои шорты. Боже, моя задница, скорее всего, была выставлена на показ. Я незаметно попыталась поправить их, в то время, отвлекая Эдварда своим смехом.

Я должна помнить, идти рядом с Эдвардом.

- Хорошо проводишь время? – спросил Эдвард.

- Да, здесь замечательно! Я знала, что все будет здорово. Но это, - я указала рукой, - это просто прекрасно. Это как будто бы картинка из брошюры для путешествий.

- Здесь и правда красиво. Теперь я вижу, почему мои родители влюбились в это место.

- У них был здесь медовый месяц?

- Не совсем, они остановились на материке, и немного попутешествовали вокруг, они приехали сюда погулять с местными жителями, и влюбились в него. Местные жители увидели, как им понравилось это место, и помогли устроить встречу с мэром, чтобы получить разрешение на покупку этого места, - сказал он.

- Ого, счастливая находка, - присвистнула я.

Мы гуляли уже примерно минут двадцать, и до сих пор никого не видели, или хотя бы другого дома.

- А когда мы дойдем до ресторанов? – поинтересовалась я.

Эдвард остановился и странно на меня посмотрел. Что я сказала?

- Ээ, что?

- Рестораны, Белла? – он практически засмеялся. – Уже устала от готовки?

- Значит без ресторанов? – поинтересовалась я. Что ж, хорошо, мне подходит и самой готовить.

- Белла, ты ведь понимаешь, что мы находимся на острове? На частном острове? – он сказал это с такой очевидностью, как будто бы разговаривал с ребенком.

- Дааа, - медленно ответила я. Мне казалось, что я упускаю что-то важное здесь.

Он потер лицо руками, что-то пробубнив себе под нос. Я поняла, что он трясется, и неожиданно он согнулся и стал трястись еще сильнее. Что? Я слышала, как он заливается смехом, а затем он поднял голову, его тело сотрясалось со смеху. Он в прямом смысле умирал со смеху.

- Что? Эдвард, что такого смешного? – он так сильно смеялся, что это заставляло смеяться меня, даже не смотря на то, что я не понимала, что такого смешного.

Наконец, он немного успокоился и сказал:

- О Боже. Как бы мне хотелось иметь в руках камеру для твоей следующей реакции, - ответил он, не в силах убрать с лица широкую улыбку.

Я ничего не ответила, ждала того, что он мне скажет.

- Белла, посмотри вокруг. Что ты видишь? – он махнул рукой.

Я посмотрела.

- Воду, деревья, песок, - ответила я. – Что еще? Что я должна увидеть?

- В том то и дело! Белла, мы на острове. На частном острове. Здесь нет ни магазинов, ни ресторанов. Мы здесь единственные двое людей на этом острове.

Я уставилась на него, будучи убежденной, что это все шутка. Но выражение его лица, его смех, подходили к ситуации и к осознанию того, что мы тут одни. Это все свалилось на меня, как ведро холодной воды.

Мой рот открывался и закрывался как у золотой рыбки, а затем я тоже стала смеяться. Ничего не могла поделать, какая же я глупая! Смех полился из меня фонтаном, я так сильно смеялась, что практически не могла дышать. Я почувствовала руку Эдварда, поглаживающую меня по спине. Как-то мне все же удалось успокоиться, положив руки на колени, я пыталась восстановить дыхание.

Я посмотрела вокруг, увидев, наконец, остров таким, какой он есть. Прекрасный пустынный остров, лишь с двумя людьми.

Меня посетила серьезная мысль.

- Эдвард? – сказала я. – Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно мне было поменять доллары на реалы в Форксе?

Оставшийся день мы провели, гуляя по острову. После прогулки я стала по-другому смотреть на остров Эсми. Я пришла к выводу, что это самый маленький, самый прекрасный тропический остров во всем мире.

Вода была теплой и прозрачной, песок белым, чистым и мягким с красивыми блестками. Я взяла горсть песка в руку и поняла, что блестки – это крошечные ракушки, которые светились на солнце. Деревья были огромными, возвышаясь над нами и покрытые густой зеленой листвой. Было видно, что холм – это гора, покрытая деревьями, которые росли на ней, и с одной ее стороны, стекал небольшой водопад.

Пока мы осматривали остров, мы не слишком много говорили друг с другом, только перекидывались некоторыми фразами, если обнаруживали что-то интересное.

Это была непринужденная тишина, и мне нравилось наблюдать за Эдвардом, за мягким бризом в его волосах, и в какой-то момент он снял свою футболку. Он выглядел очень расслабленно, больше, чем я когда-либо видела. Он наклонился к небольшому водоему, а затем повернулся ко мне, с маленькой морской звездой в руке.

- Смотри! – сказал он.

Я подошла поближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, но слегка погрустнела. Плечи Эдварда обгорели, теперь они были розового цвета.

- Эдвард, тебе нужно надеть футболку, у тебя плечи обгорели, - сказала ему я.

Он осторожно положил морскую звезду обратно в воду, а затем поднялся, чтобы одеть футболку.

- Спасибо, - ответил он.

Я не снимала свою шляпу, так как знала, что тоже могу обгореть, а если я хочу получить нормальный загар, то нужно не спешить.

- Будем возвращаться обратно? – спросил он.

Я зевнула, мне кажется, я все еще была немного уставшей после перелета, а жара совсем забрала мои силы. Я кивнула, и мы пошли дальше, туда, где я знала, мы закончим наш круг и выйдем обратно к дому.

Было приятно снова вернуться в прохладу, где работали кондиционеры. Я устало сняла свои вьетнамки и устроилась в одном из мягких кресел, свесив ноги через подлокотник.

Эдвард подошел, чтобы тоже присесть, и когда он проходил мимо, то остановился, чтобы слегка помассировать мои ноги своими руками.

Я слегка подпрыгнула, совсем не ожидая такого, но это было великолепно, чувствовать, как его сильные руки разминают мои уставшие ноги.

- У тебя такие маленькие ноги, совсем крошечные, - сказал он, прежде чем опустить их и сесть в кресло.

- Спасибо, - слегка засмеялась я.

- Итак, Белла, - начал Эдвард. – Ты уже свыклась с мыслью, что это безлюдный остров?

Я немного засмеялась.

- Я даже не знаю, чего я ожидала! Для меня остров означает другие люди, но мне следовало ожидать, что с Калленами, - я сделала акцент на фамилии, - все иначе.

- Ну, теперь ты тоже Каллен, запомни это, - ответил он, слегка приподняв одну бровь.

- Я знаю, наверно, я скоро привыкну к такому образу жизни! – засмеялась я. – Хотя, это немного странно, зная, что мы единственные люди в радиусе нескольких миль.

- Зато отлично для того, чтобы расслабиться, - ответил он.

- Теперь я рада, что привезла с собой столько книг, это будет просто замечательно, лежать на пляже в абсолютной отстраненности от всего, - мне уже не терпелось лечь на песок с хорошей книгой в руках.

- Я только что вспомнил! – сказал Эдвард, вставая со своего места.

Он подошел к одному из высоких шкафов, и открыл дверцу. В нем были полки с книгами и дисками.

Мои глаза расширились, и я вскочила со своего места, в нетерпении рассмотреть содержимое.

Я пробежала пальцами по корешкам книг, глаза быстро сканировали названия. Мне хотелось достать несколько из них, но я почувствовала на себе взгляд Эдварда.

- Что? – запротестовала я, чувствуя теперь себя неуверенно.

- Ты прям засветилась, когда увидела это! – поддразнил он. – Я женился на книжном черве.

Я толкнула его своим локтем.

- А я вышла замуж за неуча, - ответила я ему.

Эдвард рассматривал полку с дисками, и его глаза светились так же, как и мои. Значит, он любит свои фильмы?

Я посмотрела, какие фильмы здесь были, и вскрикнула от радости, когда увидела Дневник Памяти.

- Я обожаю этот фильм, - вздохнула я, показывая ему диск.

Он закатил глаза при виде обложки.

- Никогда не видел, и вряд ли захочу.

- Ты должен его посмотреть! – запротестовала я.

Я все-таки добьюсь этого когда-нибудь.

Эдвард сказал, что пойдет примет душ, а я решила пока посмотреть, что можно приготовить на ужин.

Я открыла холодильник, чтобы посмотреть его содержание, и достала необходимые продукты для запеченной курицы и картофельного салата. Эдвард упомянул, что сюда приезжает одна пара, которая привозит продукты, он сказал, что они приезжают каждые несколько дней, так что я полагаю, они приедут завтра. Я надеялась, что они приедут завтра пораньше, чтобы до конца дня остров был только в нашем распоряжении.

Я заняла себя готовкой ужина, положив курицу в духовку. Сделав салат, я решила, что мы можем поужинать снаружи, там было так хорошо, чтобы есть внутри.

Я накрыла на стол, и достала курицу, когда Эдвард вышел из спальни. Он пах невероятной свежестью и выглядел отлично. Мое сердце всегда имело такое свойство, ускорять свое биение, когда он был рядом, и я себя за это ненавидела.

- Снова пахнет чем-то вкусным, - сказал он, делая глубокий вдох.

- Я подумала, что мы можем поесть снаружи, - предложила я.

- Да, отличная идея, - согласился он.

Ужин был готов, и мы взяли свои тарелки и прошли на улицу за небольшой столик. Мы удобно расположились напротив друг друга на больших подушках. Только я поднесла вилку ко рту, Эдвард поднял один палец, молча попросив меня подождать. Он пошел внутрь, и вышел с бутылкой прохладного вина в руках. Хорошая идея.

Он налил мне бокал, мы выпили, и приступили к ужину, спокойно наслаждаясь видом. Солнце только начинало садиться и предавало этому место необычайную красоту.

Я повернулась к Эдварду, он облокотился на свою подушку и попивал вино. Почему этот брак не может быть реальным? Сама мысль удивила меня. А затем я стала ругать себя. Прекрати Белла, будь реалисткой. Я знаю, что чувствую, и знаю, что он чувствует.

И это не одно и то же.

Я напомнила себе о том, каким злым он может быть, как резко меняется его настроение, и его грубость по отношению ко мне. Я должна прекратить ставить его на пьедестал.

- Чем бы ты хотела заняться завтра? – спросил он, прерывая ход моих мыслей, и поймав меня за тем, что я наблюдаю за ним.

Черт.

- Как насчет пройтись по магазинам и посетить самые популярные достопримечательности? – предложила я.

Он широко улыбнулся.

- Или я могу предложить тебе день на пляже?

- Да, конечно, почему бы и нет, - ответила я, улыбаясь ему.

Он потянулся за бутылкой, и наполнил мой бокал. Я сделала еще глоток, вино и вправду было вкусным. Я вспомнила, что хотела спросить у Эдварда про пару, которая приезжает сюда.

- А кто приезжает сюда, чтобы привезти продукты и убрать? – спросила я.

- Одна пара с материка, они знают моих родителей. Они были здесь, когда мои родители впервые сюда приехали. Они привезут еду и питье, и что-либо еще, что нам может понадобиться. К тому же, они убирают здесь, - объяснил он.

- А во сколько они приезжают? – невинно спросила я. Мой разум переключился на мысли, которые посещали меня сегодня вечером.

- Рано, до того как станет совсем жарко.

Я непроизвольно зевнула. Эдвард улыбнулся мне.

- Устала?

- Да, думаю, я пойду спать, - мне было приятно увидеть на лице Эдварда небольшое разочарование.

Засунь эту мысль подальше, Белла!

Я поднялась с подушки, Эдвард последовал за мной.

- Ты тоже идешь? – удивленно спросила я.

Он посмотрел на меня, его рот был немного открыт.

Я поняла, что я сейчас сказала.

- Я имела в виду внутрь, - прошептала я.

- Парень может надеяться, да, - поддел он меня.

Я быстро повернулась и прошла в дом. Этот засранец дразнил меня, и я не знала, как на это отвечать!

Я услышала, как Эдвард занес внутрь наши пустые тарелки, и закрыл за собой дверь. Я поставила мой бокал в раковину, а затем взяла полотенце и направилась в душ, который сейчас был очень кстати.

Я приняла долгий душ, горячая вода приятно ощущалась на коже. Я переоделась в шорты и майку, и надела халат. Подсушив волосы полотенцем и нанеся увлажнитель на лицо, я была готова ко сну.

Я вышла из душа, и заметила, что Эдвард был в гостиной и смотрел телевизор. В руке у него был его телефон, значит, он проверял свою почту. Это дало мне идею.

- Эдвард, если ты не против, можно я воспользуюсь твоим телефоном, чтобы отправить несколько писем? Знаешь, чтобы дать знать, как мы здесь.

- В столе есть ноутбук, можешь воспользоваться им. - Он указал в сторону деревянного стола.

- О, так даже лучше, - завтра я этим займусь.

Я повернулась в сторону своей спальни и сказала:

- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла.

Я быстро зашла в свою комнату и закрыла дверь. Закрыв шторы, я залезла в кровать. Когда я засыпала, то поняла, что у меня точно такое же плохое чувство, какое было и вчера, и мне было трудно определить, что же именно это было. Оно казалось мне тяжелым грузом на моей груди, и мне это не нравилось.


End file.
